Dirrty Dancer
by Cigamina
Summary: Schuldig sieht Aya in einem Club tanzen und prompt setzt sich der Gedanken in ihm fest, dass er den rothaarigen Stricher besitzen will. Durch eine List bekommt er die Chance, Aya näher kennen zu lernen, und macht dabei einige Entdeckungen, mit denen er n
1. Default Chapter

Date of begin: 20. Okt. 02   
  
Date of end: ?  
  
  
  
Dirrty Dancer  
  
Autor: Cigamina  
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Pairings: Aya x Schuldig   
  
Rating: NC – 17  
  
Genre: yaoi, AU  
  
Warnungen: lemon, rape, prostitution  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Schwarz gehören mir nicht, genauso wenig wie Ran und der Rest von Weiß. Auch Aya-chan nicht. Und das Lied ‚Dirrty' von Christina Aguilera auch nicht. Die Story hat ihren Titel von diesem Lied, also wundert euch nicht wegen der Schreibweise.   
  
Summary: Schuldig sieht Aya in einem Club tanzen und prompt setzt sich der Gedanken in ihm fest, dass er den rothaarigen Stricher besitzen will. Durch eine List bekommt er die Chance, Aya näher kennen zu lernen, und macht dabei einige Entdeckungen, mit denen er nie gerechnet hatte…   
  
Widmungen: Der vierte Teil ist dem Concon und der Ayan gewidmet, weil die mir ziemlich geholfen haben! Danke noch mal, Mädels! Ohne euch hätte ich Chapter 4 niemals angefangen…   
  
Anmerkungen: Hm… mir fallen auf Anhieb keine ein… oder doch, es ist eine AU, also gilt wie immer: Situationen, Beziehungen und das Alter der einzelnen Personen haben sich geändert.   
  
Story ist mir eingefallen, als ich zum hundertfünfzigsten Mal das Video zu ‚Dirrty' gesehen habe… welch ein Wunder…   
  
Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe:  
  
Christina Aguilera – Dirrty   
  
Sean Paul – Get busy   
  
Guano Apes – Open your eyes (Diesem Lied habt ihr es zu verdanken, dass ich 'Dirrty Dancer' nach dem dritten Kapitel weiter geschrieben habe…)   
  
Feedback an: Cigamina@aol.com   
  
Homepage: www.a-yume.de   
  
/Telepathie/   
  
direkte Gedanken   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Er saß schon wieder hier. Hier, in diesem Club. Wieder auf demselben Platz an der Bar, wie schon seit vier Tagen, jeden Abend.   
  
Wie immer war der Platz frei gewesen, als würde er nur darauf warten, von dem rothaarigen Mann besetzt zu werden. Dabei war es ein sehr guter Platz. Eigentlich der beste, denn von dort hatte man die perfekte Sicht auf die Bühne, wo jeden Abend die Tänzer des Clubs ihr Können unter Beweis stellten.  
  
Deshalb war er hier.   
  
Oder nein, stimmte nicht ganz. Er war nicht wegen den Tänzern hier. Sondern wegen ihm.   
  
Allein wegen ihm.   
  
Er war bei weitem der beste Tänzer im ganzen Club, kein anderer vermochte es, das Publikum, das ausschließlich aus Männern bestand, so zu fesseln.   
  
Oder vielleicht war fesseln das falsche Wort...   
  
Er brachte alle Zuschauer dazu, ihn die ganze Zeit mit offenen Mündern anzustarren, und würden sie sich nicht beherrschen, würden sie alle anfangen zu sabbern.   
  
Er verstand es, einige Männer allein durch seine Bewegungen dazu zu veranlassen, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit einen runterzuholen. Sein Tanz allein reichte, um viele Männer geil zu machen.   
  
Dem Rotschopf ging es ebenfalls so, doch er wusste es besser zu verstecken und zu unterdrücken als andere.   
  
Schuldigs grüne Augen schweiften durch den abgedunkelten Raum zur Bühne, auf der im Scheinwerferlicht einer der normalen Tänzer seine Vorstellung gab.   
  
Nein, das interessierte ihn nicht. Ihn interessierte nur er, der Tänzer, der immer erst nach allen anderen dran kam.   
  
Er drehte sich auf seinem Barhocker um und wandte sich dem Glas Wodka lemon zu, das vor ihm auf dem Tresen stand. Schuldig trank einen Schluck davon und ließ sich den Alkohol die Kehle herunterrinnen. Das brannte schon lange nicht mehr, er hatte sich zu sehr daran gewöhnt.  
  
Der rothaarige Mann setzte sein Glas wieder ab und griff in die Tasche seines olivgrünen Mantels, um eine Schachtel Zigaretten hervorzuziehen. Er steckte sich eine davon an und legte das Päcken neben sein Glas auf den Tresen, bevor er einen tiefen Zug von dem Nikotin nahm. Er ließ den Rauch langsam durch seinen Mund wieder entweichen, bevor er erneut an der Zigarette zog, diesmal langsamer, nachdenklicher.   
  
Eigentlich müsste er bald dran sein. Es war schon drei Uhr morgens und der Club würde in zwei Stunden schließen.   
  
Wie auf ein stummes Kommando hörte er hinter sich auf einmal das ihm schon so bekannte Lied, auf das der Grund seiner Anwesenheit immer tanzte. Schon der Klang des Liedes allein ließ vermuten, dass der Tanz wild und erotisch sein würde. Diese Vermutung stimmte, und das Lied passte perfekt zu ihm und seiner Vorstellung.   
  
Schuldig drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl wieder um und sah zur Bühne.   
  
Dort tauchte in diesem Moment der Tänzer auf, auf den er und ebenso viele andere hier schon gewartet hatten.   
  
Blasse, fast weiße Haut, ein schlanker, aber trotzdem vom vielen Tanzen trainierter Körper, blutrote Haare, violette, im Licht wie Amethyste funkelnde Augen. Zwei lange Strähnen seines Haares rahmten sein hübsches, blasses Gesicht ein. In seinem linken Ohr baumelte ein langer, goldener Ohrring, der ihm fast bis zu seinem Halsansatz ging.   
  
Er trug wie immer enge Sachen, ein bauchfreies Top und eine knappe Hose, die sehr an Hotpants erinnerte. Beides zeigte eigentlich mehr von seinem Körper, als dass es verdeckte. An seinen schmalen Hand- und Fußgelenken glitzerten dünne, silberne Armbänder, ebenso wie um seine Hüfte eine feine, silberne Kette geschlungen war. In seinem Bauchnabel trug er einen im hellen Licht blitzenden Piercing.   
  
Er ging barfuss, auf langen, schlanken Beinen, in die Mitte der Bühne, wo er einen Moment still verharrte, ehe er mit seinem Tanz begann.   
  
Er begann sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen, jede seiner Bewegungen perfekt auf das Lied abgestimmt.   
  
Der rothaarige Mann auf dem Barhocker versank völlig in dem Tanz des anderen Rotschopfes, dessen Bewegungen je nach Lied wilder und erotischer oder etwas ruhiger wurden. Es war so ein vollkommenes Bild, das die schlanke Figur auf der Bühne abgab. Egal, was er gerade machte, ob er sich aufrecht bewegte, oder wie eine Katze auf allen vieren mit durchgedrücktem Rücken über die Bühne stolzierte, oder an der Stange in der Mitte der Bühne tanzte, alles vermochte die Männer, die ihm zusahen, verrückt zu machen.   
  
Nur eines störte Schuldig an dem Bild. Es waren die Augen des Tänzers. Sie waren kalt. Eiskalt. Genauso, wie sein ganzer Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Gesicht war ansonsten wunderschön, aber dieser kalte, harte Ausdruck darauf passte nicht so recht dazu. Es war, als würde nur dieser Ausdruck aus purem Eis in dem Feuer bestehen bleiben, das er ausstrahlte.   
  
Es schien niemanden sonst zu interessieren, doch Schuldig empfand es als äußerst störend.   
  
Ansonsten war das Bild perfekt. Feiner Schweiß hatte sich nach einiger Zeit auf der blassen Haut gebildet, schimmerte im hellen Licht der Scheinwerfer.   
  
Jedes mal, wenn er seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf, oder seine Hände über seinen Körper wandern ließ, um sich hier und dort selbst zu streicheln, jeder Schwung seiner Hüften strahlte die pure Erotik aus. Es wirkte nicht so gestellt wie bei den anderen Tänzern, bei ihnen hatte es einfach nur lächerlich ausgesehen. Bei dem Rotschopf dagegen war es einfach nur erotisch und prickelnd anzusehen.   
  
Schuldig konnte spüren, wie ihm heiß wurde, allein vom zusehen. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn, dass ihn nur der Anblick von jemandem scharf machte. Doch dieser rothaarige Tänzer auf der Bühne schaffte es.   
  
Und er zog sich noch nicht einmal aus. Einige der anderen Tänzer machten aus ihrem Tanz ein Striptease, damit sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums bekamen.   
  
Er nicht. Und es war auch gar nicht nötig… obwohl Schuldig zu diesem Anblick auch nicht Nein gesagt hätte.   
  
Der Rotschopf auf der Bühne brachte die Menge zu seinen Füßen noch einige Zeit zum kochen, bevor die Musik endete und er ohne eine Verbeugung oder eine sonstige Geste einfach hinter dem Vorhang verschwand.   
  
So machte er es immer. Er schenkte seinem Publikum keine Beachtung, als wäre es gar nicht vorhanden. Als würde er nur für sich selbst tanzen, als wäre er allein in diesem Raum, alles andere unwichtig.   
  
Schuldig wollte ihn. Er wollte diesen Körper besitzen, wollte ihn unter sich spüren. Allein die Gedanken daran, was er alles mit dem Rotschopf würde machen können, ließ ihm heiß werden. Er hatte schon diverse Träume davon gehabt, auch gestern Nacht, und heute Nacht würde er sie wahrscheinlich auch wieder haben.   
  
Es gab da nur ein Problem. Er hatte schon versucht, den Rotschopf nach seinem Auftritt zu finden, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen. Schon vier Nächte lang hatte er jeden Abend nach dem Tänzer gesucht, doch er hatte ihn nicht gefunden. Und mit seiner Telepathie konnte er auch nichts anfangen, weil er die Stimme des Rotschopfes nicht kannte und so seine Gedanken nicht identifizieren könnte. Auch war er noch nie so nah an dem Tänzer gewesen, dass er seine Aura hatte aufspüren können.   
  
Außerdem war er es Leid, dass er dem Rotschopf hinterherlaufen musste. Normalerweise kamen die Leute, die er wollte, zu ihm, und nicht umgekehrt. Er war eigentlich viel zu stolz, um jeden Abend nach dem Tänzer zu suchen, nur um ihn doch nicht zu finden. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er hasste es, wenn er nicht das bekam, was er wollte. Denn normalerweise bekam er immer seinen Willen, und das meistens sofort.   
  
Schuldig sah auf seine Armbanduhr und bemerkte zu seiner Überraschung, dass es bereits vier Uhr war. Eine ganze Stunde hatte er dem rothaarigen Tänzer zugesehen, und Schuldig hatte nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Er war viel zu vertieft in die flüssigen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen des Jungen gewesen.   
  
Er wandte sich zu seinem Getränk um und trank es in einem Zug aus, um das Glas dann wieder auf den Tresen zu stellen, seine Zigaretten einzupacken und von seinem Barhocker aufzustehen.   
  
Er würde die Rechnung nicht bezahlen brauchen, das war mit einem kurzen Einsatz seiner Telepathie kein Thema. Ach ja, die Menschen waren ja so leicht zu beeinflussen… und sie wehrten sich noch nicht einmal, wenn man mit ihren Gedanken herumspielte…  
  
Schuldig drehte sich in Richtung Ausgang um, als er plötzlich bemerkte, wie viel er an diesem Abend getrunken hatte. Er musste dringend mal wohin.   
  
Schuldig machte eine Kehrtwendung und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zu den Toiletten. Diese lagen hinter der Bühne und der Rotschopf betrat diesen Bereich durch eine Tür, die neben der Bühne lag.   
  
Er fand den Weg auf Anhieb und ging durch die Tür, auf der ‚men' stand.   
  
Als er einige Minuten später die Toiletten wieder verließ, hörte er von irgendwoher aus seiner Nähe eine Stimme. Sie schien von dem Teil des Ganges zu kommen, der hinter der nächsten Ecke lag.   
  
„Du warst heute so heiß wie noch nie."   
  
Schuldig verzog seine Lippen zu einem hämischen Grinsen, als er diese plumpe Anmache hörte. Noch dazu in so einer schleimig schmeichelnden, schnurrenden Stimme, dass es Schuldig fast schlecht wurde. Wer würde denn auf sowas reinfallen?   
  
Schuldig war von Natur aus ein neugieriger Mensch, also ging er ein paar Schritte weiter und linste dann um die Ecke.   
  
Dort stand der rothaarige Tänzer, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gedrückt. Er hatte sich mittlerweile umgezogen, er trug ein enges, schwarzes T-Shirt und eine ebenso enge Hose in derselben Farbe.   
  
Ein anderer Mann stand dicht vor ihm, eine Hand neben dem Kopf des Rotschopfes an der dahinterliegenden Wand abgestützt. Er trug ebenfalls Schwarz, und auch seine Haare waren ganz dunkel. Typischer Japaner…   
  
Er war muskulös, viel breiter gebaut als der schlanke Körper des Tänzers. Auch war er größer, obwohl der Junge auch nicht gerade klein war.   
  
Die andere Hand des Größeren lag auf der Brust des Rotschopfes, streichelte leicht darüber.   
  
Schuldig konnte leichte Wut darüber, dass der Fremde das Objekt seiner Begierde anfasste, in sich aufsteigen spüren.  
  
Die violetten Augen des Tänzers funkelten kurz wütend, bevor sie wieder völlig kalt wurden und er die Hand wegschlug.   
  
„Fass' mich nicht an."   
  
Seine Stimme war schneidend scharf wie ein Messer, so kalt wie Eis, doch das schien den größeren Mann nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken, denn er grinste daraufhin nur schmierig.   
  
„Warum so berührungsscheu? Wie hältst du deine ‚Arbeit' dann aus? Gibst du dich bei deinen Kunden auch so? Wohl kaum, ich hatte noch nie eine Beschwerde über dich. Eher im Gegenteil… sie können gar nicht genug von dir kriegen."   
  
Schuldig blinzelte einmal, um diese Information zu verdauen. Der Tänzer arbeitete noch zusätzlich als Hure?   
  
Der rothaarige Junge zog seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und presste die Lippen aufeinander, bevor er leise etwas durch zusammengebissene Zähne zischte. Es hörte sich verdammt wie ‚Arschloch' an oder so.   
  
Die Augen des Größeren blitzten wütend auf. Er holte mit seiner freien Hand aus, ballte diese zu einer Faust und rammte diese in die Magengrube des Rotschopfes, sodass sich dieser mit einem leisen Stöhnen zusammenkrümmte. Gleich darauf packte der Mann den Tänzer am Kragen und zog ihn ein Stück näher an sich heran, sodass sich, als er sprach, ihre Lippen fast berührten.   
  
„Sag das nicht noch einmal, kleine Hure, sonst garantiere ich für nichts. Wäre zwar schade um deinen heißen Körper, aber ich brauche dich nicht unbedingt. Eine Hure mehr oder weniger, die für mich arbeitet, ist mir egal. Merk dir das, klar? Jetzt verzieh dich und mach dich fertig, du hast gleich was zu tun. Er wartet draußen."   
  
Damit versetzte er dem Jungen einen Stoß, sodass dieser zu Boden fiel, und wandte sich dann auf dem Absatz um, um in einer der Türen zu verschwinden, die in die Wand des Ganges eingelassen waren.   
  
Der rothaarige Junge auf dem Boden sah ihm nach. In seinen Augen loderte unbändiger Hass und kalte Wut, und hätte sein Blick töten können, wäre der andere Mann wahrscheinlich gleich in Flammen aufgegangen.   
  
Er richtete sich wieder auf und wischte sich mit der Rückseite seiner Hand unwirsch über seine Lippen, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und den Gang entlangrauschte, um hinter einer anderen Tür zu verschwinden.   
  
Schuldig sah ihm noch kurz nach, bevor er sich wieder in Richtung Club umwandte und den stickigen Raum mit der lauten Musik betrat.   
  
Okay, das war jetzt interessant gewesen. Dieser sogenannte ‚Club' war anscheinend nebenbei auch noch ein Puff. Aber öffentlich schien es nicht zu sein, denn sonst würde es hier anders zugehen. Dann würden überall die Huren herumlaufen und Kunden anwerben, oder es würden welche vor der Tür stehen.   
  
Schuldig wusste das, er war schon in Bordellen gewesen und wusste, wie es dort zuging.   
  
Wahrscheinlich kannten nur bestimmte Leute den kleinen Nebenverdienst des Clubs, Freunde und Bekannte von dem Typen, der eben bei dem rothaarigen Tänzer gewesen war.   
  
Das war wohl der Besitzer dieses Puffs gewesen, und gleichzeitig auch der Zuhälter des Rotschopfes, denn ansonsten hätte sich der Junge garantiert anders verhalten. Schuldig schätzte ihn anderes ein, als dass er sich sowas von jedem x-beliebigen Typen gefallen lassen würde.   
  
Ob hier alle Tänzer Huren waren? Wahrscheinlich, nach dem zu urteilen, was der Zuhälter gesagt hatte.   
  
Hätte Schuldig echt nicht gedacht.   
  
Der Club hatte wirklich nicht wie ein Puff gewirkt, sondern eben wie ein ganz normaler Club, wo jeden Abend Tänze aufgeführt wurden.   
  
Schuldig durchquerte den Raum und verließ den Club durch die Haupttür, um sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen zu machen.   
  
Wie lange der Tänzer hier wohl schon arbeitete? Und vor allem, wie lange ging er schon auf den Strich?   
  
Das wäre doch mal interessant zu wissen. Doch laut den Worten des Zuhälters zu urteilen, wohl schon länger.   
  
Der Rotschopf zog seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und presste seine Lippen aufeinander, als er daran dachte, wie viele Männer den Tänzer wohl schon gehabt hatten. Er spürte Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen, weil er dieses Vergnügen im Gegensatz zu anderen noch nicht gehabt hatte.   
  
Schuldig steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels und ging in die Richtung, in der das Parkhaus lag, in dem er sein Auto stehen hatte. Es war heute in der anderen Richtung als sonst, weil heute in seinem gewöhnlichen Parkhaus alles voll gewesen war. Das bedeutete, dass er heute weiter laufen musste als sonst.   
  
Missmutig stapfte er los, in Gedanken dachte er bloß an den rothaarigen Tänzer und wo er wohl jetzt war.  
  
Dabei kam er an einer Seitengasse vorbei, die an den Club angrenzte und von einer einzigen Straßenlaterne erleuchtet wurde.   
  
Der Rotschopf linste in die Gasse und sah, dass sich dort der Hinterausgang des Clubs befand, in dem er bis vor zwei Minuten noch gewesen war.   
  
Er sah eine Gestalt vor der Tür des Ausgangs warteten. Sie lehnte an der Wand gegenüber der Tür im Schatten und Schuldig hätte sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht gesehen, wenn es nicht sein Beruf gewesen wäre, solche Sachen zu entdecken, wie wenn sich jemand im Schatten eines Hauses versteckte.   
  
Sie war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und ziemlich groß, also war es wahrscheinlich ein Mann. Außerdem war die Gestalt bei näherem Hinsehen auch noch recht breit gebaut, was eine Frau endgültig ausschloss. Er tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und sah immer wieder auf seine Uhr.   
  
In diesem Moment ging die Hintertür auf und eine schlanke Gestalt stieg gemächlich die Treppen hinab. Sie hatte blutrote Haare und war in einen langen, dunklen Mantel gekleidet, der dem Jungen bis an die Wade reichte.   
  
Es war der rothaarige Tänzer, wie Schuldig schon nach dem ersten Blick feststellte. Er kannte den Körper des Jungen mittlerweile schon ganz gut, auch wenn er ihn noch nie im Mantel gesehen hatte.   
  
Der Rotschopf ging zielstrebig auf den wartenden Mann zu, als er die letzte Treppenstufe verlassen hatte. Er blieb in der Mitte der Gasse stehen und schien darauf zu warten, dass der andere Mann aus dem Schatten hervortrat.   
  
Schuldig biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als der Mann sich aus der dunklen Ecke löste und auf den Rotschopf zuging. Er konnte sich genau denken, was das hier werden sollte, und was der Mann von dem Tänzer wollte.   
  
Er hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt, noch bevor er seinem Körper den eigentlichen Befehl dazu gegeben hatte. Kein Laut war zu hören, als er sich den beiden Männern näherte, obwohl er sich doch recht schnell bewegte. Er war flinker als jeder andere, was auch eine übersinnliche Kraft war, genau wie seine Telepathie.   
  
Nur wenige Sekunden später stand er nur ein Haus von dem Tänzer und seinem Kunden entfernt, von wo er die beiden aus einer Ecke beobachten und belauschen konnte.   
  
Es war doch praktisch, übersinnliche Kräfte zu haben, ebenso wie in seinem Beruf als auch sonst. Wenn er nicht Gedanken lesen und sich so schnell bewegen könnte, wäre ihr Schützling Takatori schön öfters mal ermordet worden. Aber das war ganz und gar nicht im Sinne seiner Auftraggeber und so retteten er und die anderen von Schwarz, die Bodyguards von Takatori, öfters mal dessen Arsch.   
  
Und auch hier waren ihm seine Kräfte von großem Nutzen, denn soeben begann der Fremde zu sprechen. Wieder so eine vor Schleimigkeit triefende Stimme, die es Schuldig kalt den Rücken hinunterjagte.  
  
„Du bist zu spät, Aya. Warum?"   
  
‚Aya'? War ‚Aya' der Name des Jungen? Aber das war doch ein Mädchenname! Seltsam…   
  
Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Rotschopfes änderte sich nicht, er war so kalt wie auch immer auf der Bühne. Doch er war irgendwie noch grimmiger als sonst, seine Augen waren noch schmäler als sie es vorhin noch gewesen waren.   
  
Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln, sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von grimmig auf gleichgültig.   
  
Ohne Vorwarnung traf ihn ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht, der den Jungen taumeln ließ. Doch er ging nicht zu Boden, er behielt sein Gleichgewicht und blieb auf beiden Beinen stehen.   
  
Der Fremde starrte ihn wütend an und packte den Tänzer beim Kragen seines Mantels, bevor er ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß.   
  
„Antworte mir gefälligst, wenn ich dich was frage, du arrogante Hure! Ich frage dich noch einmal: Warum bist du so spät? Ich bezahle einiges an Geld für dich, also rede endlich! Ich bin schon ganz ungeduldig!"  
  
Der Rotschopf hob seinen Kopf und sah in das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihn eben geschlagen hatte.   
  
Seine Augen schienen zu glühen, und das nicht gerade freundlich. Sie bohrten sich in die des anderen Mannes, der seinem Blick jedoch standhielt. Seine Wange war von dem heftigen Schlag gerötet, doch er sagte immernoch kein Wort, eher presste er seine Lippen noch fester aufeinander. Er wehrte sich nicht gegen die grobe Behandlung, doch wahrscheinlich würde er dafür auch noch mehr Prügel bekommen, also ließ er es bleiben.   
  
Die Augen des Mannes zogen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammen und er sah aus, als wollte er dem Rotschopf, den er immernoch gegen die Wand gepresst hielt, noch ein paar schallende Ohrfeigen verpassen, doch dann huschte ein kurzes, sadistisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht.   
  
„Also schön, zum reden bringen kann ich dich nicht. Aber ich kann dich zum schreien bringen, glaub mir. Und das noch die ganze Nacht lang, solange ich will."   
  
Mit diesen Worten drückte er eines seiner Knie zwischen die Beine des Rotschopfes und presste gleichzeitig seine Lippen auf den geschlossenen Mund des Jungen. Seine eine Hand öffnete die obersten Knöpfe des Mantels, während sich seine andere an das Kinn des Jungen legte, um dann gewaltsam seine Kiefer auseinander zu drücken, damit der Rotschopf seine Lippen öffnete.   
  
Da wurde es Schuldig zu viel.   
  
Er hatte sich schon zurückhalten müssen, als der Mann den Jungen geschlagen hatte, doch jetzt war seine Geduld überstrapaziert. Er *hasste* es, wenn jemand anderes etwas hatte, das eigentlich er selbst haben wollte. Und er hasste es ebenfalls, wenn das, was er haben wollte, durch jemand anderen beschädigt wurde. Und genau das war hier gerade der Fall. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass der Typ das hübsche Gesicht des Tänzers ruinierte, bevor er ihn nicht gehabt hatte. Schuldig war sehr besitzergreifend in dieser Beziehung und auch jetzt nicht gewillt, sich einfach etwas wegnehmen zu lassen, auf das er ein Auge geworfen hatte.   
  
In dem Moment, als sich die Zunge des Fremden in den Mund seines Rotschopfes schob, kam Schuldig aus seinem Versteck hervor und packte den größeren Mann am Stoff seiner Jacke, um ihn von dem Jungen loszureißen. Er wirbelte den anderen herum und stellte sich dann zwischen den Rotschopf und den Fremden, der Schuldig ziemlich verdutzt ansah.   
  
Der Telepath konnte den überraschten Blick des Rotschopfes in seinem Rücken spüren, während er den anderen Mann angrinste.   
  
„Das war aber nicht sehr nett, den Kleinen so zu bedrängen. Hat dir deine Mutter keine Manieren beigebracht? Sie würde dir jetzt bestimmt auch eine Ohrfeige verpassen, genauso wie ich auch. Aber ich habe keine Lust, mir meine Hände mit dir schmutzig zu machen, also musst du das wohl oder Übel selbst machen."   
  
Der Mann blinzelte, suchte einen Sinn in Schuldigs Worten, fand aber offensichtlich keinen.   
  
Der Telepath grinste nur weiter. Er würde dem Mann schon zeigen, dass er keinen Unsinn laberte.   
  
Er drang ohne Mühe in die Gedanken des Mannes ein und las so ziemlich alle seine Gedanken, bevor er die Kontrolle über seinen Willen übernahm.   
  
„So, dann sind wir wohl so weit."   
  
Mit einem schlichten Gedanken seinerseits brachte er den Mann dazu, seine Hand zu heben und sich selbst heftig ins Gesicht zu schlagen.   
  
Hinter sich konnte Schuldig den Tänzer keuchen hören, er selbst grinste nur sadistisch.   
  
„Und gleich noch einmal."   
  
Wieder hob der Fremde die Hand und schlug sich fest ins Gesicht, sodass seine Nase anfing zu bluten. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, seine Augen waren panikgeweitet und er wollte schreien, doch Schuldig ließ ihn nicht. Er hatte die völlige Kontrolle über diesen Körper und konnte alles steuern, was er wollte.   
  
Er ließ sich den Mann noch einige Male selbst schlagen, bevor er dessen Hand kraftlos zur Seite fallen ließ.   
  
Schuldig steckte die Hände in seine Manteltaschen und ging zu der zitternden Gestalt hinüber, die ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, weil der Telepath ihm nicht die Gelegenheit dazu gab.   
  
Erst ganz dicht vor dem Mann blieb der Rotschopf stehen und lächelte gefährlich.   
  
„Das sollte dir eine Lektion gewesen sein. Fass' ihn nie wieder an, hast du mich verstanden? Ich mag es nicht, wenn man meine Sachen antatscht. Schon gar nicht so Leute wie du. Sollte ich das einmal sehen, bist du dran, klar?"  
  
Seine Stimme war leise, sodass der Tänzer ihn nicht hören würde, aber trotzdem verfehlte sie ihre Wirkung nicht. Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich noch mehr, als er sich vorstellte, was Schuldig noch alles mit ihm machen könnte.   
  
Und dann noch etwas anderes.  
  
In den Gedanken des Mannes tauchten jede Menge Szenen davon auf, wie er den Vorfall seinem Freund, dem Besitzer des Clubs erzählen würde, und was dieser dann tun würde. Schuldig musste nicht Gedanken lesen können, um das ebenfalls zu wissen. Der Zuhälter von ‚Aya' würde genau diesen dafür verantwortlich machen und das würde bestimmt nicht sehr angenehm für den Rotschopf werden…   
  
Schuldig löschte alle diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf des Mannes und ersetzte sie durch Bilder, die der Mann gehabt hätte, wenn er in dieser Nacht mit dem Rotschopf geschlafen hätte. Schuldig hatte eine sehr lebhafte Phantasie, was dies anging.   
  
Als er mit dem Erinnerungen vertauschen fertig war, zog er sich ganz aus dem Mann zurück und dieser fiel daraufhin zu Boden, hatte keine Kraft mehr, um auf seinen Beinen zu stehen. Seine Augen sahen panikgeweitet zu Schuldig hoch, der nur die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und grinste.   
  
„Sieh mich nicht so an, du bist doch selber schuld. Und jetzt mach, dass du wegkommst, deine Frau wartet auf dich. Sie wäre bestimmt nicht allzu glücklich, wenn sie erfahren würde, was du in dieser Nacht so alles getrieben hast… und vor allem mit wem… stimmt's?"   
  
Der Mann rappelte sich so schnell auf, wie er konnte und stolperte dann auf wackeligen Beinen davon.   
  
Das mit seiner Frau hatte Schuldig in seinen Gedanken gefunden und hatte nur mal sehen wollen, ob das mit dem Erinnerungenaustauschen auch geklappt hatte. Hatte es wohl, so wie der Typ reagiert hatte.  
  
Mit sich selbst ziemlich zufrieden drehte sich Schuldig wieder um, um zu sehen, wie es dem Tänzer ging.   
  
Dieser stand mit geweiteten Augen gegen die Wand gedrückt, die Knöpfe seines Mantels standen immernoch offen.   
  
Schuldig grinste und ging zurück zu ihm, woraufhin sich Rotschopf nur noch enger an die Wand drückte.   
  
„Bleib stehen! Komm nicht näher!"   
  
Aha, das war also seine Stimme. Hörte sich gut an. Tiefer, als er gedacht hatte, aber ihm gefiel der Klang. Jetzt würde er auch aus der Ferne seine Gedanken lesen können, wenn er das wollte.   
  
Schuldig hob abwehrend seine Hände, blieb jedoch stehen.   
  
„Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben. Ich…"   
  
Weiter kam er gar nicht, denn der Rotschopf an der Wand zischte ihn schon an, während sich seine Augen in schmale Schlitze verwandelten.  
  
„Ich habe keine Angst! Schon gar nicht vor dir! Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du eben gemacht hast?! Ich weiß zwar nicht wie, aber du hast ganz schöne Scheiße gebaut, nur dass du's weißt!"   
  
Schuldig sah den Jungen ärgerlich an. Wie konnte dieser Junge es nur wagen, ihn zu unterbrechen?! Und ihn in so einem Ton anzufauchen?! Das hatte er noch nie erlebt!   
  
Er warf dem Rotschopf einen wütenden Blick zu, welcher diesen genauso quittierte. Keiner von beiden wollte wegsehen und somit dem anderen nachgeben, bis sie plötzlich über sich ein Geräusch hörten, das sich verdammt wie ein Schlüssel anhörte, der in einer Tür umgedreht wurde.   
  
Der Tänzer sah auf und fluchte dann leise, bevor er Schuldig am Handgelenk packte und in die nächste Seitengasse zerrte, wo er sich still gegen die Wand drückte.   
  
Der Telepath konnte seine flache Atmung hören, die er versuchte zu unterdrücken.   
  
Schuldig sah verwirrt zum Hintereingang des Clubs, wo plötzlich die Tür aufging und zwei Männer im Türrahmen erschienen. Der eine war der Besitzer des Clubs, den anderen kannte Schuldig nicht.  
  
Schuldig stand nahe genug an den beiden dran, um ihre Worte zu hören.   
  
„Tut mir Leid, Tanemura, aber er hat heute keine Zeit. Übermorgen passt es besser, komm dann wieder."   
  
Schuldig fühlte, wie sich der Rotschopf neben ihm verkrampfte und schloss daher, dass es um eben diesen Tänzer ging. Er knirschte verhalten mit den Zähnen, als er hörte, wie der Zuhälter diesem Tanemura seinen Rotschopf für übermorgen versprach.   
  
Der rothaarige Tänzer neben ihm wagte erst wieder richtig zu atmen, als Tanemura um die nächste Ecke verschwunden und die Tür zum Club wieder geschlossen war. Sogleich ging er einen Schritt rückwärts, um Abstand zwischen sich und Schuldig zu bringen. Seine Augen funkelten wütend, doch Angst war in seinen Augen wirklich nicht zu sehen.   
  
„Weißt du eigentlich , wie knapp das eben war?! Hätte der mich eben hier gesehen, dann würde ich hier jetzt nicht mehr mit heilen Kochen stehen! Und wenn rauskommt, dass Sadamoto… oh Gott! Was hast du nur getan?!"   
  
Schuldig war verwundert, plötzlich so etwas wie Nervosität in den Augen des Jungen sehen zu können. Na ja, aber es war ja auch irgendwie verständlich, denn immerhin würde der Tänzer ziemlichen Ärger bekommen, wenn sein Zuhälter herausfinden würde, dass einer seiner Freunde das Geld für den Jungen bezahlt, aber keinen Spaß mit ihm gehabt hatte. Das würde er zwar nie erfahren, aber das konnte ‚Aya' ja nicht wissen.   
  
Der Junge fuhr sich nervös durch seine Haare, wobei sein Blick angestrengt auf die Wand gerichtet war, als er überlegte, wie er den Vorfall am besten erklären könnte, wenn ihn sein Zuhälter morgen danach fragen würde.  
  
Der Telepath lehnte sich mit einer Schulter gegen die Hauswand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er in die violetten Augen des Tänzers sah.   
  
„Keine Sorge, es wird nicht rauskommen. Dafür habe ich gesorgt."   
  
Die violetten Augen schnappten von der Hauswand zu Schuldig zurück und blitzten diesen wütend an.   
  
„Ach ja?! Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?! Hast du ihm vielleicht ins Ohr geflüstert, dass er die Klappe halten soll?!"   
  
Schuldigs Grinsen wurde noch breiter, während seine Augen dem bohrenden Blick des Tänzers standhielten. So falsch lag der Junge damit gar nicht mal…   
  
„So könnte man es sagen, ja."   
  
Der Rotschopf zischte leise bei seinen Worten.   
  
„Hör auf, mich zu verarschen! Du bist vielleicht ein Idiot! Du machst dich über mich lustig, obwohl du dich eigentlich bei mir entschuldigen müsstest! Immerhin hast du mir gerade mein Gehalt versaut, du Bastard! Was meinst du was passiert, wenn das rauskommt?! Wie soll ich das erklären, du Arschloch?!"   
  
Okay, das war genug. Egal, wie sehr er diesen Jungen wollte, er ließ sich von niemandem beschimpfen. Nicht mal von Brad, obwohl dieser immernoch sein Vorgesetzter war.   
  
Schuldig machte einige blitzschnelle Bewegungen, sodass er hinter dem Rotschopf stand, bevor dieser auch nur einmal blinzeln konnte. Er verdrehte dem Jungen beide Arme auf den Rücken und drückte ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Hauswand, sodass sich der Tänzer nicht mehr bewegen konnte, ohne sich selbst wehzutun.   
  
Der Rotschopf wand sich trotzdem, ignorierte die ziehenden Schmerzen in seinen Armen, die er damit verursachte. Der Telepath jedoch ließ nicht locker, egal, wie heftig sich der Tänzer gegen seinen Griff wehrte.  
  
Schuldigs Mund war nur wenige Millimeter von dem Ohr des Jungen entfernt und seine Lippen berührten es ganz leicht, als er begann zu sprechen.   
  
„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Kleiner. Ich lasse mich von niemandem beschimpfen, und schon gar nicht von so einer billigen Hure wie dir."   
  
Bei den letzten Worten hörte der Rotschopf plötzlich auf, sich zu wehren. Er blieb stocksteif stehen und Schuldigs Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln. Doch er war noch nicht fertig mit dem, was er zu sagen hatte.  
  
„Anstatt mich so anzufauchen, solltest du lieber dankbar dafür sein, dass du dich heute Nacht von niemandem ficken lassen musst. Oder willst du mir sagen, dass du es freiwillig machst?"  
  
Schuldig konnte spüren, wie der Junge leicht anfing zu zittern. Gleichzeitig wandte er seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung, sodass Schuldigs Lippen sein Ohr nicht mehr berührten.   
  
„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!"   
  
Er zischte Schuldig schon wieder an, seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut. Er schien es nicht so zu mögen, wenn man ihn auf seine ‚Arbeit' ansprach.   
  
Der Telepath lächelte weiterhin und drückte den Jungen noch enger an die Wand, bis er völlig zwischen ihr und Schuldigs Körper eingeklemmt war, bevor er seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite drehte, um dem Rotschopf in sein anderes Ohr sprechen zu können.   
  
Er konnte den Ausdruck auf dem blassen Gesicht nicht sehen, doch von seiner ganzen Körperhaltung her war es dem Tänzer sehr unangenehm, so da zu stehen. Schuldig musste nicht einmal seine Gedanken lesen, um zu wissen, warum. Doch er dachte nicht daran, an dieser Haltung etwas zu ändern. Ihm gefiel es nämlich, den anderen Körper an sich zu spüren, auch wenn für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zu viele Kleider dazwischen waren.   
  
Schuldig beugte sich wieder über Ayas Schulter und ließ seine Lippen einmal kurz die Ohrmuschel des Jungen berühren, bevor er weitersprach.   
  
„Vielleicht, aber das ist mir egal. Jedenfalls muss ich mich trotzdem nicht von dir Hure anschnauzen lassen, verstanden? Ich mag das nämlich nicht. Ich lasse niemandem so mit mir reden, und dich schon gar nicht."   
  
„Du wiederholst dich, Idiot! Und jetzt lass' mich endlich in Ruhe! Du hast mir genug eingebrockt, jetzt verpiss dich endlich, du Wichser!"   
  
Schuldigs Augen verdunkelten sich und er verdrehte die Arme des Jungen, bis dieser leise und schmerzerfüllt aufkeuchte. Gleichzeitig schob ein Knie zwischen die schlanken Beine des Tänzers und drückte sich noch näher an den Rotschopf heran.   
  
„Und du nervst mich, Kleiner. Hör auf mich zu reizen, ich kann wirklich ungenießbar werden, wenn du es herausforderst. Im Moment würde ich lieber den Mund halten, wer weiß, wozu ich fähig bin?"   
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ Schuldig seine Zunge langsam an der Außenseite des Ohres des Tänzers entlang gleiten, was diesen erneut aufkeuchen ließ. Er begann sich wieder zu winden, aber dieses Mal noch heftiger als beim ersten Mal. Er versuchte auch nach Schuldig zu treten, doch dieser war schneller und wich ihm immer aus.   
  
„Lass' mich los! Lass mich verdammt noch mal los! LASS LOS!!!"   
  
Der Telepath war überrascht in der dunklen, bis jetzt so kalten Stimme, plötzlich Panik mitschwingen zu hören. Das war komisch.   
  
Schuldig war, wie bereits erwähnt, eine sehr neugierige Person, also ging er dieser Sache sofort auf den Grund und schleuste sich in die Gedanken des Jungen ein, um die Ursache für den plötzlichen Verhaltensumschwung zu suchen.   
  
Er musste gar nicht lange suchen, bis er gefunden hatte, was er wollte. Oder besser gesagt, er hatte kaum die fremde Gedankenwelt betreten, als auch schon jede Menge Bilder an ihm vorbeiwirbelten. Auf jedem einzelnen konnte er den Rotschopf erkennen, und auf jedem ‚arbeitete' er gerade. Doch besonders glücklich schien er dabei nicht zu sein. Seine Augen waren auf den Bildern entweder eiskalt, verängstigt, oder fest zugekniffen, was nicht darauf schließen ließ, dass ihm gefiel, was seine Kunden mit ihm machten. Das konnte auch niemandem gefallen, denn die meisten Bilder waren wirklich demütigend, allein schon die Positionen mussten die Hölle für den Jungen bedeuten.   
  
Und dann sah Schuldig das, was wohl die Panik in dem Tänzer ausgelöst hatte.   
  
Es war wieder ein Bild, doch nicht wie die anderen war es in einem Raum, sondern irgendwo draußen. Und der Rotschopf stand in genau derselben Position an einer Hauswand, nur, dass sein Kunde ihn nicht nur festhielt, sondern mit heftigen Stößen nahm. Es schien, als hätte der Mann sich und dem Rotschopf einfach nur die Hosen geöffnet und dann angefangen, keine Vorbereitung, nichts. Dem entsprechend war das Gesicht des Jungen schmerzverzerrt, und Schuldig konnte ihn nur gut verstehen.   
  
Er hatte genug gesehen, außerdem musste er etwas tun, damit sich der Tänzer wieder beruhigte.   
  
Schuldig zog sich wieder aus Ayas Gedanken zurück und ließ den Jungen dann los, bevor er sofort einige Schritte zurückging, um einer möglichen Attacke auszuweichen.   
  
Der Rotschopf fuhr sofort herum und starrte Schuldig mit geweiteten Augen an, während er sich dicht an die Wand drückte, um möglichst weit von dem Telepathen entfernt zu sein.   
  
Dieser jedoch war nicht wirklich beeindruckt davon, sondern begann wieder zu grinsen, bevor er in seine Jackentasche griff und eine Zigarette hervorholte, die er sich zwischen die Lippen steckte und anzündete.   
  
„Aber ich bin nicht mit der Absicht hergekommen, dir etwas anzutun. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du dich über einen Abend ohne ‚Arbeit' freuen würdest."   
  
Die Augen des Jungen verdunkelten sich wieder und von Angst war keine Spur mehr in den violetten Tiefen zu sehen.   
  
„Du peilst echt gar nichts! Ich kriege verdammten Ärger, wenn rauskommt, dass ich kein Geld bekommen habe und Sadamoto abgehauen ist! Und das ist deine Schuld!"   
  
Schuldig lächelte bei den letzten Worten bitter, bevor er einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm und den blauen Rauch langsam wieder entweichen ließ.   
  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, es wird nicht rauskommen. Er wird nichts sagen, dafür ist gesorgt. Und um das Geld mach dir keine Sorgen."   
  
Der Telepath nahm noch einen Zug von dem Nikotin und ging dann auf den Tänzer zu.   
  
Dessen Augen weiteten sich wieder und er drückte sich noch enger an die Wand, als er den Telepathen auf sich zukommen sah.   
  
Schuldig blieb einen Schritt vor dem Rotschopf stehen und zog dann mit der freien Hand sein Portmonee aus der Manteltasche.   
  
„Wieviel bekommst du für eine Nacht?"   
  
Der Tänzer sah ihn zuerst kurz perplex an, bevor sich seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammenzogen und Schuldig wütend anfunkelten.   
  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an! Versuch es erst gar nicht, ich gehe nicht mit dir ins Bett!"   
  
Jetzt war es an Schuldig, perplex zu kucken. Er hatte diese Möglichkeit eigentlich gar nicht gemeint, doch jetzt, wo er mal darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass der Junge wahrscheinlich gar nicht anders denken konnte, bei den vielen schlechten Erfahrungen, die er gemacht hatte.   
  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich wollte es wissen, damit ich dir den entstandenen Schaden, den ich verursacht habe, ersetzen kann. Also, sag schon, sonst stehen wir noch die ganze Nacht hier rum."   
  
Aya sah den Telepathen ungläubig an, bevor seine Augen sofort misstrauisch wurden.   
  
„Und wo ist da der Haken? Da muss es eine Bedingung geben, niemand wäre so freundlich, schon gar nicht so ein Bastard wie du! Also, was willst du von mir?"   
  
Schuldig rollte nur mit den Augen und nahm den letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette, bevor er diese fallen ließ und auf dem Boden mit seiner Fußspitze austrat.   
  
„Die einzige Bedingung ist, dass du mir endlich sagst, wie viel ich dir schulde. Sonst nichts. Jetzt mach schon, ich will nach Hause."   
  
Der Rotschopf sah Schuldig weiterhin misstrauisch an, doch dann wandte er seinen Blick ab.   
  
„…zu viel für dich."   
  
„Sag. Mir. Endlich. Wie. Viel."   
  
……250.000 Yen."   
  
Ja, das war wirklich ein relativ hoher Preis. Aber Schuldig war sich absolut sicher, dass der Rotschopf das auch wert war…   
  
Er nickte nach außen hin bloß und zählte das Geld ab, bevor er es dem Jungen hinstreckte.   
  
Dieser ging einen zögernden Schritt nach vorne, nahm das Geld aus Schuldigs Hand und wich dann sofort wieder einen Schritt zurück, nahm eine Abwehrhaltung ein, als würde er erwarten, dass Schuldig ihn jeden Moment angreifen könnte.  
  
Der Telepath jedoch steckte bloß sein Portmonee wieder ein und suchte mit seinen Augen den Blick des Tänzers.   
  
„War das jetzt so schwer? Ich denke nicht."   
  
Mit diesen Worten steckte er die Hände in seine Manteltaschen und drehte sich um, wobei er noch einmal über seine Schulter zu der schlanken Gestalt hinter sich zurückblickte.   
  
„Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause. Vielleicht solltest du das auch tun?"   
  
Er winkte einmal und ging dann mit gemütlichen Schritten davon, den perplexen Blick des Jungen in seinem Rücken spürend.   
  
Als er die Gasse verlassen hatte, wandte sich Schuldig in die Richtung vom Parkplatzes seines Autos um, ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen.   
  
Auch wenn er nicht ganz das bekommen hatte, was er wollte, war Schuldig besser gelaunt als vor seinem Zusammentreffen mit dem Tänzer. Jetzt kannte er zumindest seine Stimme und seine Aura, sodass er ihn aufspüren und seine Gedanken lesen konnte.   
  
Er wusste, dass er den Jungen dort an Ort uns Stelle hätte nehmen können, von der Kraft her war er eindeutig überlegen gewesen. Doch das ging ihm gegen den Strich, er wollte keinen Sex mit unwilligen Leuten. Er hatte schon viele gehabt, Männer und Frauen, doch nie hatte er gegen ihren Willen mit jemandem geschlafen. Schuldig würde niemals jemanden vergewaltigen, den freiwilligen Sex mochte er viel lieber. Egal, wie sehr er denjenigen begehrte, ohne dessen Einverständnis würde er gar nichts machen, was über ein bisschen Ärgern hinausging. Auch würde er von niemandem die Gedanken so manipulieren, dass sie doch mit ihm schliefen, obwohl der/diejenige das eigentlich nicht wollte.  
  
Er mochte zwar ein Bastard sein, aber er war kein Monster.   
  
Der Telepath steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und spazierte in gemütlichem Tempo zurück zu seinem Auto, welchen er auf der vierten Etage eines großen Parkhauses abgestellte hatte. Er ging direkt auf seinen roten Sportwagen zu und griff in seine Manteltasche, um die Wagenschlüssel herauszuholen und das Auto per Zentralverriegelung zu öffnen.   
  
Schuldig ließ sich auf dem Fahrersitz nieder und startete den Motor, bevor er sein Auto anfuhr, aus dem Parkhaus lenkte und sich in den spärlichen Verkehr einordnete. Da sein Auto ein englisches Fabrikat war, war sein Lenkrad auf der rechten Seite, und er musste ja auch rechts fahren. Es war am Anfang ein bisschen komisch für ihn gewesen, so fahren zu müssen, nachdem er in einem normalen, japanischen Auto seinen Führerschein gemacht hatte, doch er hatte sich schnell daran gewöhnt.  
  
Er fuhr gemächlich in Richtung seinem Apartment, wo er erst einmal ausschlafen würde, denn morgen war Sonntag. Ja, da hatte er frei. Außer, wenn Takatori auf die Idee kommen sollte, gerade am Sonntag irgendwo hin zu wollen.   
  
Schuldig war noch nicht lange unterwegs, als etwas auf dem Bürgersteig seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Dort lief eine große, schlanke, rothaarige Gestalt im langen, dunklen Mantel in die Richtung, in die er fuhr.   
  
Schuldig lächelte leicht, als er den Tänzer erkannte, der wohl auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Er hatte die Hände tief in seinen Manteltaschen vergraben und den Kopf eingezogen, denn es war empfindlich kalt draußen.   
  
Der Telepath verlangsamte das Tempo seines Autos und lenkte es an den Straßenrand, bis er direkt neben dem Rotschopf zum stehen kam.   
  
Der Tänzer blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem Auto um, seine Augen waren so ausdruckslos wie immer.   
  
Schuldig fuhr die getönte Fensterscheibe herunter und grinste breit zu dem rothaarigen Jungen hinauf, dessen Augen augenblicklich Funken zu sprühen schienen.   
  
„Du! Was willst du schon wieder von mir?! Folgst du mir etwa, du Bastard?!"   
  
Der Telepath stützte seinen Ellenbogen lässig auf den Fensterrahmen und sah zu dem wütenden Rotschopf hoch.   
  
„Wenn du erlaubst, ich fahre bloß in dieselbe Richtung, in die du läufst. Weißt du, es gibt eine ganze Menge Leute, die in diesem Teil von Tokyo leben, und ich gehöre eben auch dazu."   
  
„Ach, halt die Klappe und lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"   
  
„Moment mal, du hast mich angeschrieen, nicht umgekehrt."   
  
„Und du hast neben mir angehalten! Jetzt hau endlich ab!"   
  
Der Rotschopf sah wirklich gereizt aus, aber auf die Idee, dass er einfach weitergehen könnte, schien er nicht zu kommen. Schuldig schüttelte nur den Kopf, der Junge war wirklich recht temperamentvoll. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn der Tänzer an Nagi, der auch immer bei jeder kleinen Kleinigkeit ausflippte… Aber dem Telepathen machte es auch bei dem jungen Telekineten Spaß, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben, also warum nicht auch bei dem Tänzer?   
  
„Dann geh du doch. Du könntest doch einfach gehen, warum tust du es nicht?"   
  
Der Rotschopf warf dem Telepathen einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und auf der Stelle stehen blieb, ohne sich noch einmal zu bewegen.   
  
‚Trotzreaktion' war das erste Wort, das Schuldig dafür einfiel.   
  
Ungefähr so verhielt sich Nagi, wenn Schuldig ihn wieder bis aufs Blut gereizt hatte und einen mehr oder minder harmlosen Wutanfall gehabt hatte, und man ihn dann fragte, warum er denn nicht zu Crawford ginge, um sich über Schuldigs Verhalten zu beschweren. Nagi würde das niemals machen, weil das seinen Stolz verletzen würde. Das lag eindeutig unter seiner Würde, er würde nicht wie ein kleines Kind zu Crawford rennen und sich bei diesem ausheulen.   
  
Auch der Rotschopf würde nicht nachgeben und schon gar nicht das machen, was Schuldig ihm gesagt hatte, dafür war er zu stolz.   
  
Für diese Erkenntnis musste der Telepath noch nicht einmal die Gedanken des Tänzers lesen, um das zu wissen.   
  
Er selbst war jedoch auch nicht gewillt einfach nachzugeben, und so blieb sein Auto stehen, genauso wie der Tänzer auf dem Bürgersteig. Sie sahen sich fest in die Augen, keiner sah auch nur eine Sekunde lang weg, und keiner von ihnen blinzelte auch nur einmal.   
  
Eine ganze Weile lang starrten sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen, dunkles Violett traf aus tiefes Grün, bis es Schuldig langsam zu lästig wurde, ohne zu blinzeln bei der kalten Nachtluft seine Augen in die des Tänzers zu bohren. Er rollte mit seinen Augen und wandte diese dann ab.   
  
Er wusste ganz genau, das der Junge dachte, er hatte gewonnen, und wusste deshalb auch, dass es falsch gewesen war, nachzugeben, doch das brachte ihnen auch nichts. Er hatte keine wirkliche Lust, die ganze Nacht hier zu verbringen, während er darauf wartete, dass der Rotschopf irgendwann aufgeben würde. Darauf hätte er allerdings lange warten können, denn der Junge hätte nie und nimmer nachgegeben, dafür war er zu stolz.   
  
Der Telepath sah wieder zu dem Tänzer auf, der ihn mit einem hämischen Ausdruck ansah. Er war wohl wirklich zufrieden mit sich selbst, der kleine Bastard.   
  
„Kuck nicht so triumphierend, ich hatte nur keine Lust die ganze Nacht hier zu bleiben. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätten wir uns noch stundenlang anstarren können, aber ich will auch noch irgendwann mal schlafen."   
  
Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Tänzers wurde noch hämischer, jetzt kräuselten sich sogar seine Lippen ein wenig, was bedeutete, dass er immernoch dachte, den Telepathen besiegt zu haben.   
  
Schuldig warf ihm nur einen leicht verärgerten Blick zu, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder zu seinem Standardgrinsen verzog.   
  
„Egal. Ich habe jedenfalls keine Lust, hier noch länger rumzusitzen. Wie steht's mit dir? Musst du noch weit laufen?"   
  
Der Rotschopf sah Schuldig zuerst verwirrt, dann wütend in die Augen.  
  
„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!"   
  
„Schon gut, war ja nur 'ne Frage. Wie wär's, soll ich dich mitnehmen?"   
  
Er konnte sehen, wie das Gesicht des Jungen noch ein bisschen blasser wurde, als es sowieso schon war, und er einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts machte, um ein bisschen mehr Abstand zwischen sich und den Telepathen zu bringen. Seine Augen jedoch verdunkelten sich noch mehr und funkelten den Rotschopf gefährlich an.   
  
„Nein, ich verzichte darauf! Lass mich jetzt in Ruhe!"   
  
Schuldig betrachtete den Tänzer, ein wenig amüsiert über dessen gegensätzliche Reaktionen. Er hatte niemals erwartet, dass der Tänzer in sein Auto einsteigen würde. Er hätte es an der Stelle des Jungen auch nicht gemacht, dafür wäre ihm die Gefahr zu groß gewesen, dass seine Motive doch nicht ganz so edel waren wie sie zu sein schienen. Der Rotschopf hatte keinen Grund, ihm auch nur ein Stückchen weit zu vertrauen, und Schuldig wunderte sich überhaupt nicht darüber.   
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte der Junge mit seiner bis jetzt doch recht schlechten Lebenserfahrung sein Vertrauen in alles verloren.   
  
Eigentlich schade, denn das würde es für ihn einfacher machen, den Tänzer zu bekommen. Doch so war das ganze ein bisschen spaßiger, prickelnder, als all die anderen Male, wenn er immer sofort das bekommen hatte, was er wollte.   
  
Mal sehen, wie lange er brauchen würde, um den Tänzer in sein Bett zu kriegen… Hoffentlich nicht allzu lange, denn er begehrte den Körper des Jungen mit jedem Moment mehr, in dem er ihn sah.  
  
Nach außen hin grinste Schuldig nur weiter und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.   
  
„Wie du willst, war ja nur ein nett gemeintes Angebot. Aber wenn du nicht willst, kann man nichts machen. Wir sehen uns!"   
  
Mit diesen Worten fuhr er die Fensterscheibe wieder hoch, startete sein Auto und lenkte es zurück auf die Straße, wobei er in den Rückspiegel sah. Der Rotschopf blickte ihm nach, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und in die Richtung ging, in die Schuldig fuhr. Als der Telepath um eine Ecke fuhr, verschwand der Tänzer aus seinem Blickfeld.   
  
Schuldig seufzte leise und wandte seine Augen dann wieder auf die Straße zurück, um an der nächsten Kreuzung in die linke Abzweigung zu fahren. Er folgte dieser Straße immer weiter, bis er schließlich noch einmal rechts abbog und dann durch das geöffnete Gitter der Tiefgarage fuhr, die zu dem Wohnblock gehörte, in dem er wohnte.   
  
Er und seine Teamkameraden bei Schwarz hatten jeder ihre eigene Wohnung, und Schuldig war darüber sehr glücklich, denn er hätte es nicht ausgehalten, mit den anderen den ganzen Tag zusammen zu sein. Oder, besser gesagt, die anderen würden es nicht aushalten, mit ihm den ganzen Tag in einer Wohnung verbringen zu müssen. Besonders Nagi nicht, der würde wohl schon nach einigen Tagen völlig ausflippen. Und ihr Haus dabei in Schutt und Asche legen, so wie Schuldig ihn kannte…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Wer wissen wills wie's weitergeht und wer den dritten Teil lesen moechte, der geht auf meine homepage www.a-yume.de Dort lade ich naemlich ab jetzt meine Fics hoch, also werdet ihr da wahrscheinlich am meisten Glueck haben wenn ihr meine Stories sucht. Ciao! 


	2. Chapter 2

Date of begin:  20. Okt. 02

Date of end: ?

                                                           Dirrty Dancer

Autor: Cigamina

Teil:  2/?

Pairings: Aya x Schuldig

Genre: Au

Warnungen: prostitution

Rating: NC – 17

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Schwarz gehören mir nicht, genauso wenig wie Ran, Takatori und der Rest von Weiß. Auch Aya-chan nicht. Und das Lied ‚Dirrty' von Christina Aguilera auch nicht. Die Story hat ihren Titel von diesem Lied, also wundert euch nicht wegen der Schreibweise. Aber alle anderen, die hier noch vorkommen gehören mir!

Widmungen: 

Anmerkungen:

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe:

Christina Aguilera – Dirrty  

Feedback an:  

/Telepathie/

direkte Gedanken

--

Der Telepath lenkte seinen Wagen in die für ihn reservierte Parklücke und stellte den Motor ab, bevor er aus dem Auto stieg und die Tür verriegelte, um sich dann umzudrehen und zum Aufzug zu gehen. Er wohnte recht weit oben im Haus und er hatte jetzt keine Lust, da hoch zu laufen.

Der Rotschopf drückte auf den Kopf, um den Lift zu holen, welcher auch sofort bei ihm erschien. Um diese Uhrzeit war wohl kein anderer außer ihm im Haus unterwegs, deshalb war der Aufzug auch immer unten, wenn er mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kam.

Schuldig betrat den Lift und drückte auf den Stock mit der Nummer 22, woraufhin sich die Tür schloss und der Lift sich auf den Weg nach oben machte. Der Passagier lehnte sich mit den Schultern gegen die Wand und wartete, bis der Aufzug ihn auf die richtige Etage gebracht hatte, wo er ausstieg und sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung machte.

Als er dort angekommen war, zog er seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss die Tür auf, bevor er sein Apartment betrat und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Im Dunkeln ging er durch den kleinen Vorraum in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er die erste Tür rechts nahm und so in sein Schlafzimmer gelangte. Erst dort schaltete er das kleine Lämpchen auf seinem Nachttisch an, welches den Raum ein wenig erhellte.

Schuldig streifte sich seinen Mantel von den Schultern und warf ihn über die Lehne des Stuhls, der nahe an seinem Bett stand. T-Shirt und Hose folgten kurz darauf, sodass Schuldig nur noch in Boxershorts bekleidet neben seinem Bett stand. Er hob eine Hand und zog die Sonnenbrille, die den ganzen Abend über auf seinem Kopf gethront hatte, aus seinen Haaren, bevor er sich sein Bandana vom Kopf streifte. Jetzt, da es nicht mehr gebändigt wurde, fiel ihm sein langes, orangenes Haar frei um das Gesicht, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sich eine vorwitzige Strähne aus den Augen zu blasen.

Schuldig ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken und streckte sich darauf aus, bevor er die warme Decke über seinen Körper zog. Seine Hand tastete blind über seinen Nachttisch und fand schließlich, was er gesucht hatte.

Die Fernbedienung seiner Stereoanlage.

Er drückte ebenfalls ohne hinzusehen auf den On-Knopf und wartete einige Sekunden, bis die ersten Klänge des ihm schon so bekannten Liedes erklangen. Er drückte auf die Repeat-Taste und legte dann die Fernbedienung weg, bevor er die Augen schloss und sich ganz dem Rhythmus und der Melodie des Liedes hingab.

Es war das Lied, auf das der rotschöpfige Junge immer tanzte.

Er hatte es sich sofort am nächsten Tag, nachdem er den Tänzer zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, dieses Lied besorgt. Erstens, weil es ihm gefallen hatte, und zweitens, weil er sich so den Rotschopf besser vorstellen konnte. Vor seinen Augen konnte er Aya sehen, wie dieser auf der Bühne tanzte. 

Schuldig versank schon nach wenigen Sekunden völlig in der Musik, summte leise die Melodie mit, bis er den Refrain hörte, in dem auch das Wort vorkam, das dem Lied seinen Namen gab.

Dirrty.

Schmutzig.

Schuldigs Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als er an den Rotschopf dachte.

Ja, dirty.

Der Tanz, den der Junge zeigte, war auf jeden Fall dirty. Es war die Erotik pur, Schuldig hatte noch nie etwas gesehen, das ihn nur vom Zusehen so erregt hatte wie die geschmeidigen und lasziven Bewegungen, wie die reine Sünde.

Allerdings war der Rotschopf noch in einem anderen Sinn schmutzig. Immerhin arbeitete er als Hure.

Schuldig hörte auf zu lächeln, als er daran dachte.

Er spürte wieder diese Eifersucht in sich hoch kochen, als er daran dachte, wie viele Leute den Rotschopf schon gehabt hatten.

Und er selbst würde über diesen Weg nicht an den Tänzer herankommen, denn wie er schon vermutet hatte, ging das ganze Geschäft über den Besitzer des Clubs und war nur für dessen Freunde erlaubt. Das hatte er sowohl in Ayas als auch in den Gedanken seines Freiers lesen können.  

... er hätte bestimmt auch noch einige andere interessante Sachen in den Gedanken des Tänzers finden können, wenn die Zeit nicht so kurz gewesen wäre…   

Doch warum sollte er das jetzt nicht nachholen? Die Entfernung spielte bei seiner Telepathie nur eine sehr geringe Rolle, und solange der Rotschopf auch hier in der Stadt war, würde Schuldig die Aura und Gedanken von Aya schon finden… 

Der Rotschopf dachte noch einen Moment über diese Möglichkeit nach, doch dann drehte er sich auf die Seite, schloss die Augen und begann zu grinsen.

Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Das würde ihm ja den ganzen Spaß an der Sache nehmen. Sicher, er könnte jetzt alles über den Tänzer lesen, seine Schwachstellen finden und herausbekommen, wie er Aya am schnellsten in sein Bett kriegen konnte, doch das war ja langweilig. Dieser Junge war endlich mal eine Herausforderung für Schuldig, nicht jemand, den er einfach so haben konnte, und den Spaß wollte er sich nicht nehmen lassen. Er hatte nämlich eine Menge Spaß andere Leute zu verführen, und der andere Rotschopf würde sich nicht so schnell rumkriegen lassen. Das würde interessant werden.

Schuldig zog seine Decke noch ein wenig höher und kuschelte sich dann tiefer hinein, bis er eine angenehme Position zum einschlafen gefunden hatte.

Yes, morgen hatte er endlich mal wieder frei… mal ein Sonntag ohne Arbeit, also konnte er dann morgen seine nächtlichen Exzesse der letzten Tage ausschlafen, bevor er abends wieder in den Club gehen würde, wo der Rotschopf tanzte. Aya würde morgen früher auftreten, das wusste der Telepath aus den Gedanken von Ayas Kunden, den er vorhin so schön in die Flucht geschlagen hatte…

Der Rotschopf musste bei dem Gedanken an den Mann wieder grinsen, das war lustig gewesen, als sich der Typ selbst verhauen hatte…

Jedenfalls trat Aya morgen schon um neun Uhr auf, warum auch immer. Den Grund hatte Schuldig nicht erfahren, doch das war ihm auch ziemlich egal. Außerdem war es praktisch, dass Aya morgen so früh tanzte, dann würde Schuldig auch früher ins Bett kommen und somit am Montag in der Lage sein, pünktlich zur Arbeit zu kommen… na ja, das glaubte er ja schon selbst nicht, wer sollte es dann tun?

Er grinste wieder, doch sein Grinsen erstarb, als ihm eine Idee kam, warum Aya morgen so früh tanzte. Was, wenn der Junge morgen mehrere Kunden hatte, und deshalb nicht erst mitten in der Nacht auftreten konnte?

Schuldig zog seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Nein, das würde er nicht zulassen! Er würde niemandem mehr erlauben, seinen Rotschopf auch nur anzufassen, geschweige denn mit ihm zu schlafen! Aya gehörte ihm, davon war er jetzt schon überzeugt, und deshalb hatte keiner mehr das Recht, ihn auch nur zu berühren, und sei es noch so flüchtig.

Der Telepath grübelte kurz darüber nach, wie er es am besten machen konnte, dass Aya ab jetzt mit keinem seiner Kunden mehr schlafen musste.

Und dann kam ihm die Idee.

Er begann zu grinsen, als er darüber nachdachte. Der Rotschopf würde ihn töten. Dafür würde er ihn umbringen, ganz sicher… doch es war Schuldig egal, denn Aya würde ihn nicht erwischen. Er würde das ganz geschickt aufziehen. Er würde verhindern, dass Aya Sex mit anderen Männern hatte, der Rotschopf würde sein Geld trotzdem bekommen, und keiner würde von dem ganzen Betrug überhaupt etwas mitkriegen. …außer Aya natürlich, doch dieser würde sich hüten, irgendetwas zu sagen, denn sonst bekam er riesige Schwierigkeiten, und das würde der Rotschopf bestimmt nicht wollen…

Schuldig begann diese Idee langsam richtig zu gefallen und er grinste über sein ganzes Gesicht, als er sie schließlich vollendet hatte.

Die nächsten Wochen würden für ihn richtig lustig werden, und wenn alles klappte und er Aya richtig einschätzte, würde er den Tänzer schneller herumbekommen können als erwartet.

Der Telepath griff zu seinem Nachttisch hinüber nach der Fernbedienung, um die Stereoanlage auszumachen und die Lampe auszuknipsen, bevor er seine Hand wieder zurückzog und unter seine Decke legte. Er begann ruhig zu atmen und spürte, wie sich Müdigkeit in allen seinen Gliedern ausbreitete, bevor er schließlich ruhig einschlief, immernoch ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Schuldig erwachte davon, dass er ein schrilles Klingeln hörte, irgendwo in seiner Wohnung. Er knurrte und steckte dann seinen Kopf unter sein Kopfkissen und presste die Hände von außen auf seine Ohren, doch es half nichts, das Klingeln ging nicht weg.

Fluchend riss der Telepath sich sein Kissen vom Kopf und feuerte es in eine Ecke seines Zimmers, bevor er seine Decke bei Seite strampelte und aufstand, um sein schnurloses Telefon zu suchen, das immer irgendwo in seiner Wohnung verloren ging. Meistens ließ er es irgendwo liegen und konnte sich später nicht mehr erinnern, wo es jetzt gerade war. 

Und genau das war auch jetzt der Fall.

Wieder mal war das Ding verschwunden, es lag nicht auf der Station, und Schuldig zwang sich, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, um wenigstens zu hören, aus welcher Richtung das Klingeln kam.

Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr in der Küche, die ihm sagte, dass es erst zehn Uhr morgens war.

Wer auch immer das jetzt war, Schuldig tat derjenige jetzt schon Leid. Er hatte jetzt knappe fünf Stunden geschlafen, es war Sonntag Morgens und eigentlich hatte er jetzt noch einige Zeit im Bett verbringen wollen, doch das war jetzt wohl unmöglich. Er hatte nämlich schon so eine leise, ungute Vorahnung, wer das jetzt war…

Da, schon wieder klingelte es. Und es kam aus Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Schuldig stapfte hinüber in den anliegenden Raum und sah sich um, bevor er das kleine Telefon endlich sah. Ganz unschuldig, halb von einem Kissen verdeckt, lag es auf der Couch und klingelte mittlerweile so laut, dass dem Telepathen fast die Ohren wegflogen, als er nach dem Hörer griff. Es hatte nämlich einen ansteigenden Klingelton, deshalb. 

Der Rotschopf warf dem Gerät einen mörderischen Blick zu, bevor er schließlich abnahm, um das Telefon endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ja?!"

Er fauchte dieses Wort geradezu in den Hörer, wobei ihm völlig egal war, wer das jetzt war. Derjenige konnte seinen Ärger über die frühe Störung ruhig bemerken, das machte ihm gar nichts aus.

„Schuldig, komm sofort ins Hauptquartier."

Wie vermutet, der Anrufer war Brad Crawford. Und dem war es auch völlig egal, dass der Telepath akuten Schlafmangel hatte, jetzt absolut schlecht gelaunt war und eigentlich einen freien Tag hatte. Doch Business ging natürlich vor, logisch.

„Warum sollte ich?! Es ist jetzt zehn Uhr Sonntag morgens, warum um Himmels Willen soll ich ins HQ kommen?!"

Der Telepath war nicht gewillt, seinen freien Tag einfach so aufzugeben.

„Takatori hat eine wichtige Sitzung, wobei überraschender Weise einer seiner Erzfeinde anwesend sein wird. Deshalb will er, dass wir dabei sind."

Schuldig stöhnte auf, als er das hörte. Natürlich, Takatori ging immer vor. Alles, was der alte Tattergreis sagte, musste sofort befolgt werden, das war die oberste Priorität. Dabei war es völlig egal, wie ausgeschlafen er war, egal, wie krank er war, Takatori ging immer vor. Brad war es anscheinend egal, wenn er vor Müdigkeit aus dem Latschen kippen würde... 

Nach noch einem weiteren Moment kam noch ein weiterer, noch schlimmerer Gedanke. Das würde bedeuten, dass er eine Menge Zeit mit Nagi verbringen musste, ohne ihn aufzuregen, denn Takatori sollte von ihren übernatürlichen Kräften nichts erfahren. Er würde neben dem Kleinen stehen müssen, keine Miene verziehen und dabei Nagi auch nicht per Gedanken wütend machen dürfen, wer wusste schon, was passierte, wenn Klein-Nagi seine Beherrschung verlor...

Das war's dann wohl mit dem freien Tag...

„Und wann muss ich da sein?"

„In einer Stunde, also mach bloß, dass du herkommst. Keine Trödeleien, wenn du heute nicht pünktlich bist, hat das Konsequenzen, die..."

„Ach, leck mich doch..."

Mit diesen Worten legte Schuldig auf und feuerte das arme Telefon zurück auf die Couch, wo es abprallte und mit einem schön krachenden Geräusch auf den Boden knallte.

Schuldig warf dem Telefon einen vernichtenden Blick zu, als wäre dieses an allem Schuld, und fuhr sich dann mit den Fingern durch seine vom schlafen noch wirren Haare.

„Scheiße… heute ist echt alles Scheiße…"

Mit einer absoluten Superlaune drehte sich der Telepath um und stapfte dann missmutig zu seinem Badezimmer hinüber, wo er sich seine Boxershorts auszog, sich das Wasser in der Dusche aufdrehte und unter den heißen Strahl stellte.

Dieser Morgen fing schon so richtig gut an, konnte der Tag da noch besser werden?

Er bekam die Antwort darauf schon sehr bald, als er, nach seinem Aufenthalt im Badezimmer und einem gehetzten Frühstück, in seinem Auto saß und absolut einsam durch die Straßen fuhr, keine anderen Autos waren zu sehen. Na prima, jetzt würde er tatsächlich nicht zu spät kommen. Das war so ziemlich das erste Mal, dass er pünktlich zur Arbeit kam. Und das würde extrem schädlich für sein Image sein…

Als er bei Schwarz ankam und in die Tiefgarage einfuhr, war es Viertel vor elf… VIERTEL VOR ELF! Schuldig war noch nie vorher in seinem Leben so dermaßen pünktlich gewesen…

Der Rotschopf fuhr mit dem Aufzug nach oben, in den Stock, der ihnen allein als HQ diente, und schloss dort die Tür auf, trat ein und lief weiter in ihr Wohnzimmer, wo er Nagi auf der Couch sitzend vorfand, einen Laptop auf seinem Schoß balancierend, während er wild darauf herumtippte.

Schuldigs Laune wurde ein wenig besser und er grinste, als er den Telekineten sah. Vielleicht konnte er den Kleinen ein wenig ärgern, um sich selbst aufzumuntern?

„Hey, morgen Chibi! Wo hast du denn Farfie gelassen? An dem klebst du doch sonst immer wie eine Klette…"

Nagis Finger stoppten und er blickte von seinem Bildschirm auf, erst ein überraschter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der sich aber schnell in Wut verwandelte. Er warf Schuldig einen mörderischen Blick zu, worauf Schuldig nur noch breiter grinste.

Nagi hasste es, wenn man ihn darauf ansprach, dass er viel mehr Zeit als nötig bei dem Ir(r)en verbrachte als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre. Und Schuldig wusste, dass das so manche Gründe hatte.

Er hatte in Nagis Gedanken gesehen, dass dieser ein heimliches Interesse hegte, aber selbst noch nicht so ganz verstand, warum. Er versuchte es herauszufinden, indem er möglichst viel Zeit bei Farfie verbrachte, doch so richtig geholfen hatte es bis jetzt nicht.

Für den Telepathen jedoch war es kein Problem gewesen, den Grund dafür herauszufinden. Einige wohlgewählte Blicke in Nagis Gedanken hatten ihm die Antwort darauf, warum Nagi so oft in Farfarellos Zelle verschwand, bald gebracht.

Der Kleine liebte Farfie. Das war der Grund.

Schuldig jedoch würde Nagi das nie im Leben erzählen, denn Nagi würde ihm nicht glauben, oder verdammt wütend darüber werden, dass Schuldig seine privaten Gedanken gelesen hatte und Schuldig würde sich in die nächste Wand gepresst wiederfinden. Nein, dann sollte der Kleine doch lieber von selbst darauf kommen.

Der Telekinet warf Schuldig immernoch diesen Blick zu, der hätte töten können, doch Schuldig fühlte um sich herum noch nichts vibrieren, also bestand auch noch keine unmittelbare Gefahr für ihn.

Doch dann sah er etwas, das ihm komisch vorkam. Nagi begann langsam zu grinsen, ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem hübschen Gesicht aus, das sich fast mit dem von Schuldig hätte messen können.

„Ohh, guten Morgen, Schuldig! Was machst du denn so früh schon hier?"

Schuldig grinste weiterhin, ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass ihn der herablassende, spottende Ton in Nagis Stimme ärgerte.

„Ach, weißt du, Chibi, ich habe mich entschieden heute mal pünktlich zu kommen. Dann habe ich noch ein bisschen Zeit, um… andere Dinge zu machen…"

‚Wie zum Beispiel kleine Nagi-chans zu Tode nerven…' fügte er gedanklich noch bei.

Nagi hatte genau verstanden, was er meinte, doch sein Grinsen würde noch eine Spur gehässiger als zuvor.

„Na dann kannst du noch eine ganze Menge andere Sachen machen, bis wir los müssen."

Jetzt schaffte es Nagi jedoch, Schuldigs Grinsen ein wenig ins Wanken zu bringen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Nagi drückte einige Knöpfe auf seiner Tastatur und klappte dann den Bildschirm runter, bevor er den Computer bei Seite legte und aufstand.

„Ganz einfach. Da du immer zu spät kommst, hat Crawford damit gerechnet, dass du auch heute erst mit einer Stunde Verspätung hier auftauchen wirst. Deshalb sagte er dir, dass du um elf hier zu sein hast, damit du um zwölf hier bist, denn das Meeting ist um halb eins."

Schuldig starrte den Jüngeren an, der jetzt richtig breit grinste und dann mit federnden Schritten aus dem Raum ging.

„Viel Spaß noch, du Nervensäge. Du kannst dich ja eine Stunde lang langweilen, ich bin solange bei Farf. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich ihn besuchen wollte, und Crawford dürfte mittlerweile auch im Bad sein, nachdem er noch ein bisschen weitergeschlafen hat…"

Er verließ den Raum, kehrte allerdings noch einmal zurück, um Schuldig einen triumphierenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Tja, eins zu null für mich, was?"

Mit diesem hämischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht verschwand er schließlich, allerdings konnte Schuldig ihn lachen hören, bis er hinter Farfarellos Zellentür verschwunden war.

Der Telepath starrte ihm nach und ließ sich dann auf die Couch fallen, auf seinem Gesicht ganz klar die Wut auf den Kleineren zu erkennen.

Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein?!

Schuldig war es nicht gewohnt, von dem Telekineten so behandelt zu werden, und er würde dem Kleinen das auch nicht durchgehen lassen. Das würde er noch bereuen… und was Brad anging, würde ihm auch noch was einfallen… ihn einfach zu wecken, obwohl er noch hätte eine Stunde länger schlafen können!

Anstatt seine Laune zu heben hatte es diese kleine Ratte eben geschafft, seine Laune auf den absoluten Nullpunkt zu bringen, oder sogar noch ein bisschen darunter. Also wenn dieser Tag nicht bald besser wurde, wusste er wirklich nicht, wen er zuerst töten würde… Brad dafür, dass er ihn geweckt hatte, Nagi, weil er ihn so fies angegrinst hatte, und Farfie, weil dieser es nicht schaffte Nagi so zu beschäftigen, dass der kleine Bastard keine solchen Flausen im Kopf hatte.

Doch der Tag wurde nicht besser. Im Gegenteil, als Schuldig an diesem Abend sein Auto in einem Parkhaus in der Nähe des Clubs abstellte, war er so mies drauf, dass er meinte, man müsste die Gewitterwolken, die sich um ihn bildeten, richtig sehen können.

Das Meeting war todlangweilig gewesen, er hatte mit dem Rest von Schwarz hinter Takatori gestanden und darauf gewartet, dass Crawford eine Gefahr für ihren Schützling voraussehen würde, doch nicht einmal das war eingetreten. Nagi hatte er nicht ärgern können, wegen dessen Kräften, Farfarello wollte er nicht ärgern, das war witzlos, da dieser nur Gott, gefallene Engel und Blut im Kopf hatte, und Brad konnte er auch nicht ärgern, da dieser nicht darauf reagierte und eine Blockade gegen Schuldigs Telepathie errichten konnte, sodass Schuldig auch so an ihn nicht herankam.

Nach dem Meeting, das übrigens fast vier Stunden gedauert hatte, musste er sich noch weiter mit Takatori und seinen Arbeitskollegen abgeben, denn sie hatten noch eine interne Besprechung für irgendeine andere Sitzung gehabt, bla, bla, bla. Schuldig hatte ihm gar nicht zugehört, denn Brad würde sowieso vorher mit ihnen alles genau absprechen, sodass er dem alten Tattergreis nicht zuzuhören brauchte.

Als er schließlich nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er erst einmal etwas gegessen und sich dann umgezogen, um direkt wieder loszufahren, denn es war halb neun gewesen. Er wollte doch Ayas Auftritt nicht verpassen, und schon gar nicht seinen Kunden, den Aya danach wohl haben würde. Das würde lustig werden...

Schuldigs Laune hob sich ein wenig, als er an seinen Rotschopf dachte, den er gleich wieder sehen konnte. Nein, den Tanz des Jungen würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen, davon würde ihn keine Laune der Welt abhalten.

Er stapfte weiter in Richtung Club, den er als ungewöhnlich voll vorfand. An der Bar war kein freier Platz mehr, doch das störte Schuldig nicht im Geringsten. Nur einen kurzen Einsatz seiner Telepathie später konnte sich Schuldig auf einem freigewordenen Barhocker sinken lassen, wo er sich auch sofort etwas zu trinken bestellte. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass Ayas Auftritt schon in zehn Minuten war. Dann war er ja genau richtig gekommen…

Sein Getränk wurde vor ihn hingestellt und er griff danach, um sein Glas auf ex halb zu leeren. Das brauchte er jetzt, nach so einem Scheißtag war ein Alkohol und Nikotinschub bestimmt nicht verkehrt…

Er griff in seine Manteltasche und fischte sein Päckchen Zigaretten hervor, zündete sich eine davon an und ließ dann Packung und Feuerzeug wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden, bevor er den bläulichen Rauch tief inhalierte. Ahh, das tat gut…

Der Telepath rauchte gemütlich seine Zigarette und trank sein Getränk gerade in der Zeit, bis die Anfangstöne von Dirrty erklangen, was die Ankunft des Rotschopfes deutlich machte. Schuldig grinste, als er bemerkte, wie viele Köpfe in diesem Moment zu Aya herumschossen, seinen miteingeschlossen. Dieser Junge konnte sein Publikum wirklich fesseln… 

Aya trug heute wieder enge Klamotten, Top und wieder Hotpants, die üblichen Armbänder und Ketten um Hüfte und Fußgelenke, den Bauchnabelpiercing, doch seine Kleider hatten heute eine andere Farbe. Gestern waren es mehr helle Farben gewesen, heute trug er schwarz, was seine weiße Haut noch mehr zum leuchten brachte. Auch hob sich der silberne Schmuck so besser ab als von den hellen Sachen.

Schuldig fand, dass Aya schwarz ziemlich gut stand. Passte gut zu seiner Haut und seinen Haaren.

Der Rotschopf begann mit seinem Tanz, so geschmeidig und leichtfüßig wie immer, und Schuldig konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen an Ayas Bewegungen.

Er war so schön… einfach nur wunderschön… wenn nur dieser eiskalte Blick nicht wäre… das war das einzige, das dieses Bild störte.

Schuldig verlor mal wieder sein Zeitgefühl während er dem Tänzer zusah, und wunderte sich einmal mehr darüber, dass Aya plötzlich einfach hinter dem Vorhang verschwand.

Der Telepath wartete noch einen Moment und stand dann auf, um den Club gemächlich zu verlassen. Wieder ein kurzer Einsatz von Telepathie und der Barkeeper konnte sich nicht mehr an seine Existenz, oder an die des Getränkes, das Schuldig gehabt hatte, erinnern.

Draußen lief er die Straße entlang, bis er in die Gasse einbog, in der der Hintereingang des Clubs war. Hier lehnte er sich, an eine Wand, wobei er sicher ging, dass er den Eingang ziemlich gut im Blickfeld hatte, er jedoch selbst nicht gesehen werden konnte. Er würde hier warten, bis Aya und der Kunde auftauchten, und dann konnte sein kleines Spiel beginnen.

Schuldig blieb dort regungslos stehen, bis er schließlich einen Mann an sich vorbeilaufen sehen konnte, der vor dem Hintereingang verharrte und erwartend die Treppen nach oben blickte.

Der Telepath grinste, bevor er sich Zugang zu den Gedanken des Mannes verschaffte, sie alle las und den Mann dann übernahm. Er ließ ihn probeweise ein paar Mal im Kreis laufen, um zu testen, ob er auch wirklich die volle Kontrolle über den Körper erlangt hatte, und war schließlich zufrieden. Er konnte spüren, dass der Mann eine Riesenangst hatte, weil er selbst nichts mehr tun und lassen konnte, weil er unter Schuldigs Kontrolle stand.

Dem Rotschopf jedoch war das völlig egal, immerhin war es ja der Mann gewesen, der den Tänzer hatte haben wollen, und jetzt musste er eben die Konsequenzen dafür tragen, dass er auch nur daran gedacht hatte, Ayas Dienste in Anspruch nehmen zu wollen.

Schuldig ließ den Mann einfach dort stehen, wartete, bis oben auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz endlich die Tür aufging und eine schlanke Gestalt im Rahmen erschien, wieder in einen dunkeln, langen Mantel gewickelt.

Der Telepath konnte sehen, wie kalt die Augen des Jungen waren, als er seinen Kunden erblickte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Aya keine guten Erfahrungen mit dem Mann gemacht, denn bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass die Schritte des Tänzers ein wenig zögernd waren, als ob er sich zu jedem einzelnen überreden musste. Keine so festen und selbstsicheren Bewegungen, wie Schuldig sie beim Tanzen oder gestern hinter dem Club gesehen hatte. 

Schuldig ging der Sache ein wenig näher auf den Grund und fand heraus, dass dieser Mann hier den Rotschopf am liebsten ans Bett fesselte und danach so brutal wie nur möglich war, soweit wie er das aus den Gedanken und Bildern im Kopf des Mannes erschließen konnte.

Der Telepath würde wütend, als er sah, wie viel Schmerz jedes Mal in Ayas Gesicht geschrieben stand, wenn er den Mann über sich ergehen lassen musste. Allerdings schien der Tänzer sich dagegen zu wehren, denn nicht selten schlug dieser Bastard hier auch zu, wenn ihm nicht passte, dass Aya versuchte, seiner Pein zu entkommen.

Der Rotschopf war mittlerweile vor seinem Kunden angekommen und sah ihm in die Augen, woraufhin dieser instinktiv die Hand heben wollte, um zuzuschlagen, denn Huren durften ihren Freiern nicht in die Augen sehen, meinte er, doch Schuldig ließ das nicht zu. Aya hatte genug unter dem Mann gelitten, wortwörtlich, er würde es den Mann nicht noch einmal machen lassen.

Schuldig gefiel dieser Charakterzug an Aya, dass er auch nicht aufgab, wenn sein Widerwillen bedeuten würde, dass er dafür geschlagen wurde. Er kämpfte wenigstens dagegen an, so behandelt zu werden. Es drückte ungebrochenen Stolz und Stärke aus, wenn man nicht unterwürfig zu Boden starrte und alles einfach hinnahm, anstatt dagegen zu kämpfen. 

In den violetten Augen konnte er leichte Überraschung stehen sehen, aber daneben, wenn auch nur ganz schwach und mit Leibeskräften unterdrückt, die Angst, vor dem, was jetzt kommen würde.            

Schuldig würde am liebsten hinübergehen und dem Rotschopf sagen, dass er keine Angst mehr haben müsse, doch das ging nicht. Er musste an seinem Plan festhalten, wenn er wollte, dass alles so funktionierte, wie er sich das vorstellte.

Er behielt den Mann unter Kontrolle, als dieser seine Hand ausstrecken wollte, um den Rotschopf zu berühren, zu küssen und gegen die nächste Wand zu drücken. Irgendwie war der Mann verrückt nach Aya, und zwar besser gesagt danach, dem Rotschopf möglichst viel weh zu tun. Einen Grund gab es in dem kranken Gehirn des Mannes nicht, er projizierte nur alle seine Aggressionen gegen den Tänzer.

Der Telepath wollte den Mann am liebsten dafür töten, wie er Aya behandelt hatte. Er mochte hundert Mal eine Hure sein, doch auch bei diesen gab es in der Behandlung Grenzen, die der Bastard hier eindeutig überschritten hatte. Wahrscheinlich bezahlte er extra dafür, denn ein Zuhälter würde es nicht einfach akzeptieren, wenn man seine Huren beschädigte, ohne dafür gezahlt zu haben.

Schuldig schüttelte diese Gedanken ab und kehrte wieder zu seiner Aufgabe zurück, die er noch erfüllen musste, bevor er nach Hause gehen konnte.

Er ließ den Mann in seine Tasche greifen, seine Geldbörse herausholen und aufklappen, bevor er 300.000 Yen hervorzog und in die eine Manteltasche des Rotschopfes steckte.

Der Tänzer starrte seinen Kunden nur völlig perplex an, als dieser sich wieder zurückzog und in die violetten Augen von Aya sah. Schuldig ließ ihn seine eine Hand heben und nach dem Rotschopf ausstreckte, woraufhin ich der Junge sichtlich verkrampfte und darauf wartete, doch noch geschlagen zu werden.

Doch das hatte der Telepath nie vorgehabt. Er ließ den Mann dem Tänzer über die Wange streicheln, ganz sanft nur, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog und den Kunden umdrehen ließ, um de Rotschopf alleine vor dem Hintereingang des Clubs stehen zu lassen.

Schuldig gab dem Mann noch Erinnerungen an seine ‚Nacht mit dem Rotschopf', bevor er den Mann in sein Auto setzte und dann wieder seinem eigenen Willen überließ, jedoch noch in den Gedanken des Mannes blieb, um zu sehen, ob dieser alles so geschluckt hatte, wie der Rotschopf das haben wollte.

Zu seiner Zufriedenheit hatte alles gut funktioniert, der Mann fuhr davon, mit Gedanken an ein heißes Erlebnis mit dem Tänzer.

Schuldig zog sich wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück und richtete dann seine Konzentration auf den anderen Rotschopf, der immernoch wie vom Donner gerührt dort stand und seinem Kunden mit ungläubigem Blick nachsah.

Der Telepath grinste, bevor er es sich doch nicht verkneifen konnte, einen Blick in Ayas Gedanken zu werfen. Nur in die, die er sich über die Situation machte, die anderen interessierten ihn im Moment nicht.

Die Empfindungen über das gerade Erlebte waren ziemlich zweigeteilt im Kopf des Rotschopfes. Zum einen war er sehr erleichtert, dass er heute keinen Sex mit diesem Mann hatte haben müssen, doch auf der anderen Seite war Aya stocksauer darüber, dass der Mann ihm das Geld einfach so gegeben hatte, als wären es Almosen gewesen. Er wollte kein Mitleid, wollte nichts geschenkt haben, doch in diesem Fall war es etwas anderes. Er brauchte das Geld, auch wenn Schuldig aus diesen aktuellen Gedanken nicht herausfinden konnte, für was genau.

Aber was Schuldig am meisten überraschte, war, dass Aya ihn in Verbindung mit dem Vorfall gerade eben brachte. Er fand die Aktion gestern schon sehr merkwürdig, aber die heute war noch seltsamer gewesen nach seiner Meinung, aber der Tänzer schloss nicht aus, dass Schuldig etwas mit der Sache zu tun haben könnte.

Recht intelligent, der Junge, das musste Schuldig ihm lassen. Aya fragte sich zwar schon, wie es überhaupt möglich war, dass er für gestern keinen Ärger bekommen hatte, doch er nahm es so hin, als habe Schuldig irgendetwas gedreht, damit der Kunde von gestern nichts sagte. Warum der Telepath das machen sollte wusste Aya nicht, doch er schob diese Gedanken alle bei Seite, als ihm einfiel, dass Schuldig ja gestern hatte anwesend sein müssen, als er den Mann so manipuliert hatte, und begann sich in seiner Umgebung ein bisschen umzusehen.

Schuldig trennte die Verbindung ihrer Gedanken und drehte sich dann um, um durch eine Nebengasse zu verschwinden. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er an die nächsten Wochen dachte.

Das würde lustig werden… er war jetzt schon gespannt, wie lange Aya einfach hinnehmen würde, dass er seine Kunden manipulierte. Er war ja nicht nur glücklich darüber, er war auch beschämt, dass er einfach Geld hingeworfen bekam wie ein Bettler. Eigentlich war es ihm lieber, sein Geld mit Hurerei zu verdienen als auf Kosten anderer zu leben.

Doch Schuldig würde ihm gar keine Wahl lassen. Und irgendwann würde das ganze eskalieren. Das war jetzt schon voraussehbar, dafür musste er nicht erst Brad Crawford heißen.

Und das war genau der Zeitpunkt, auf den Schuldig warten würde. Denn dann würde er den Tänzer so weit haben, dass er den nächsten Schritt in ‚Operation Aya' nehmen konnte.

Der Telepath lief weiter die kleinen Gassen entlang und kam schließlich wieder bei seinem Parkhaus an, wo er sein Auto holte und schnell nach Hause fuhr.

Dort angekommen zog er sich einfach nur noch aus und fiel in sein Bett, wo ihm fast sofort die Augen zufielen. Ab jetzt würde der Rotschopf immer früher tanzen, außer an Freitagen und Samstagen, was Schuldig sehr gelegen kam, denn so musste er nicht ständig so lange wach bleiben. Denn über längere Zeit hätte er dann seine Arbeit nicht durchhalten können… 

Er zog sch seine Decke bis zum Hals hoch und lauschte der Melodie, die wieder aus den Boxen seiner Stereoanlage kam.

Mit diesen Klängen im Ohr schlief er schließlich ein, wobei er mal wieder vergessen hatte, die Anlage auszumachen, weswegen sie noch die ganze Nacht weiterlief…

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen ziemlich rasch und waren nach Schuldigs Ansicht wirklich ziemlich lustig. Jeden Abend schlich er sich in die Gedanken eines Kunden von Aya, steckte ihm das Geld zu ließ die Männer vielleicht mal über seine Wange streicheln oder auch ab und zu sanft küssen, doch mehr ließ er nicht zu.

Aya hingegen fand die ganze Situation gar nicht so lustig. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass Schuldig irgendwie seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte, doch wie, wusste er immernoch nicht. Er bekam nur eine ständig wachsende Wut auf den anderen Rotschopf, der ihm übrigens aufgefallen war, da dieser nie fehlte, wenn er tanzte, weil dieser Dinge einfach so über seinen Kopf hinweg tat, obwohl er ihm das nicht erlaubt hatte. Es kratzte ganz schön an seinem Stolz, dass er einfach Geld zugesteckt bekam, das meistens auch noch mehr war als für nur eine Nacht. Er würde das Geld am liebsten zum Teufel jagen, doch er brauchte es und würde deshalb nichts der gleichen tun.

Heute war es mal wieder so weit, Schuldig war nach der Tanzaufführung von Aya aus dem Club gegangen, um am Hintereingang auf den Kunden zu warten, den der Junge heute haben würde.

Er wartete und wartete, doch kein Kunde kam um die Ecke gelaufen.

Schuldig wurde langsam ungeduldig, als er schließlich die Hintertür des Clubs hörte, die aufging, und heraus kam der Tänzer, mit eiligen Schritten und wieder im langen Mantel, und er blieb unten nach dem letzten Treppenabsatz stehen. Er sah sich um, seine Augen beobachteten die Umgebung genau, als würde er etwas suchen.

Der Telepath runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was Aya suchte, als es in seinem Kopf plötzlich ‚klick' machte.

Natürlich, der Tänzer suchte ihn! Aya musste ja annehmen, dass Schuldig hier irgendwo in seiner Nähe sein musste, wenn der Telepath seine Kunden irgendwie beeinflusste, und jetzt hatte sich der Rotschopf dazu entschlossen, der ganzen Sache mal auf den Grund zu gehen.

Schuldig grinste nur und wagte einen kurzen Blick in die Gedanken seines Tänzers, wo er nicht lange verweilen musste, um zu sehen, wie Aya gelaunt war.

Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Er hatte Probleme mit seinem Zuhälter gehabt, allerdings nicht wegen der Sache, die Schuldig da am Laufen hatte, und war jetzt richtig gehend gereizt. Und er war auf so ziemlich alles sauer, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. Auf seinen verdammten Zuhälter, auf seine abartigen Kunden, auf den rotschöpfigen Bastard, der ihn nach Strich und Faden verarschte, auf dieses bescheuerte Lied, auf das er immer tanzen musste, und auch auf den Rest der Welt.

Der Telepath konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er diese Gedanken las. Es sah so aus, als würde der Zeitpunkt, an dem der Rotschopf schließlich vor Wut explodieren würde, recht bald kommen…

Aber mit wie bald hatte Schuldig nicht gerechnet.

Er hatte kaum diese Gedanken gedacht und dieses leise Lachen von sich gegeben, als der Kopf des Rotschopfes herumfuhr und er mit zu Schlitzen zusammengezogenen Augen auf den Punkt starrte, wo sich Schuldig hinter einer Wand versteckte. Und der Telepath hatte einen kleinen Fehler gemacht, indem er sich ein wenig vorgebeugt hatte, sodass man von dort, wo Aya stand, seine orangefarbenen Haare gut erkennen musste…

Der Tänzer stieß ein lautes Fauchen aus, bevor er mit langen, weitausholenden Schritten auf den Telepathen zulief.

Schuldig fluchte leise, bevor er sich schnell von der Wand abstieß und in die Richtung zu laufen, aus der er vorhin gekommen war. Nämlich bloß von dem Rotschopf weg.

„Warte, du Bastard!!"

Als der Tänzer merkte, dass Schuldig ihm abhauen wollte, rannte er dem anderen Rotschopf hinterher, den er vielleicht 75 Meter vor ihm erkennen konnte. Seine Augen zogen sich noch enger zusammen, als er den Mann in eine kleine Seitegasse abbiegen sah. Gut, wenn dieser Bastard fangen spielen wollte, konnte er das haben! Er kannte die Gegend hier besser als dieser Idiot, er würde ihn leicht einholen.

Gesagt, getan. Auf Ayas Lippen schlich sich ein leichtes Grinsen, ehe er in eine andere Seitengasse einbog, die parallel zu der des anderen verlief. Er würde ihn kriegen, und dann würde dieser Bastard etwas erleben können!

Schuldig hatte gemerkt, dass sein Verfolger nicht mehr hinter ihm war, und so verlangsamte er sein Tempo, bis er in normales Gehtempo verfiel. Er atmete ein wenig beschleunigt, doch wirklich lange hatte das eben ja nicht gedauert. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet den Tänzer schon so schnell wieder loswerden zu können. Doch er war froh darüber, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob Aya schon wütend genug war, damit sein Plan funktionierte. Und er musste sich vor allem gedemütigt fühlen, weil er ständig Almosen bekam, damit alles klappte.

Der Telepath hatte den Rotschopf richtig eingeschätzt, dass es an ihm nagte, wenn er einfach Geld bekam, ohne etwas dafür getan zu haben. Und genau das war seine Chance.

Auf seinem Gesicht erschien wieder ein Grinsen und er befand, dass der Tag möglichst bald kommen sollte, denn dann würde sein kleines Spielchen in die zweite Runde gehen.

So in seinen Gedanken vertieft, hatte er schon wieder vergessen, dass er gerade noch einen wütenden Tänzer auf den Fersen gehabt hatte, und war erschreckte sich auch deshalb ganz schön, als auf einmal aus einer Gasse, die nur zwei Meter vor ihm abging, eine Gestalt hervorgestürzt kam und ihm den Weg versperrte.

Aya! Verdammt!

Schuldig spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach umzudrehen und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung abzuhauen, doch das wollte er dann doch nicht. Er hätte den Tänzer wahrscheinlich leicht abhängen können, denn Aya atmete heftig und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Doch das war ihm einfach zu blöd. Er wollte nicht noch einmal fliehen, das würde lächerlich aussehen.

Der Rotschopf starrte den Telepathen wütend an, während er versuchte, seine Atmung wieder zu beruhigen. Schuldig konnte seine Augen funkeln sehen und er bereitete sich innerlich schon auf einen Wutausbruch vor, wobei er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Wenigstens nach außen hin sollte es so aussehen, als wäre er völlig gelassen. Er lehnte sich mit seinen Schultern gegen eine Hauswand und sah mit ruhigem Blick zu dem Tänzer hinüber, dessen Atmung sich jetzt wieder recht gut erholt hatte. Kein Wunder, Aya brauchte ja zum Tanzen Kondition… und noch für einige andere Sachen…

Schuldig konnte sich wieder ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, woraufhin er einen tödlichen Blick von dem Tänzer zugeworfen bekam, bevor er dieser tief Luft holte und dann den Mund öffnete.

„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGNTLICH EIN?? WAS ERLAUBST DU BLÖDER BASTARD DIR, ZUM TEUFEL?? Was soll die Scheiße?! Was machst du mit den Leuten?! Kannst du mir mal verraten, was das soll?!"

Der Telepath änderte seine Meinung, die er vorhin noch gehabt hatte, ganz schnell. Wütender konnte Aya nicht mehr werden, seine Wut schien einen Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben, den er nicht mehr übertreffen konnte.

Schuldig ließ ein leichtes Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschen, bevor er den Rotschopf mit Unschuldsmiene ansah.

„Was meinst du?"

Aya schnappte nach Luft, als er das hörte. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen und begann vor Wut zu zittern.

„Was ich meine? WAS ICH MEINE?? VIELLEICHT DENKST DU NOCH MAL NACH, DANN FÄLLT ES DIR VIELLEICHT WIEDER EIN!!"

Schuldig tat so, als würde er einige Augenblicke scharf nachdenken, was den Rotschopf noch etwas mehr reizte, bevor er leicht nickte.

„Ach soo, du meinst deine Kunden? Warum, was passt dir daran nicht? Bist du nicht froh darüber, dass du dich nicht von denen flachlegen lassen musstest?"

Der Telepath konnte sehen, dass er den Rotschopf mit dieser Frage aus seinem Konzept gebracht hatte. Der Junge starrte Schuldig für einen Moment an, bevor er begann etwas zu sagen, dabei allerdings mit seiner Antwort sehr unsicher war.

„Doch… Nein! Bin ich nicht!"

Schuldig zog eine Augenbraue ich die Richtung des Jungen hoch.

„Ach? Du lässt dich gerne von diesen alten, hässlichen Säcken ficken? Mann, du musst krank sein…"

Aya riss seine Augen weit auf, bevor er wild mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein! Bestimmt nicht! Weißt du eigentlich, wie eklig das ist?!"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht, noch nie ausprobiert…"

Das brachte ihm wieder einen wütenden Blick aus violetten Augen, bevor der Rotschopf seine Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels steckte, und seine Augen dann kurz auf den Boden richtete. 

„Dachte ich mir schon… aber ich lasse mich nicht gerne… ficken…"

Schuldig konnte sehen, wie bei diesem Wort ein leichter Rotschimmer die blassen Wangen des Jungen überzogen, und er lächelte leicht. Es war richtig niedlich, wenn Aya etwas peinlich war…

Sofort wurde er wieder ernst, als der Junge wieder zu ihm aufsah. 

„Und was ist dann dein Problem? Wenn du dadurch nicht sexuell frustriert bist, was gefällt dir daran nicht, dass du das Geld ohne den Sex kriegst?" 

Wieder ein wütender Blick, doch der Rotschopf antwortete ihm trotzdem.

„Das ist es ja gerade! Ich… ich will das Geld nicht… wenn… wenn…"

Er suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, um seinen Standpunkt auszudrücken, doch er fand einfach nicht das, was er sagen wollte. Schuldig konnte das sehen und er beschloss ihm zu helfen. Es war zwar niedlich, den Rotschopf so unsicher zu sehen, doch er wollte den Jungen nicht quälen.

„Du willst es nicht, wenn du dafür keine Gegenleistung bringen kannst? Ist es das? Du willst keine Almosen, willst nichts geschenkt kriegen. Richtig?"

Aya nickte leicht, und sah wieder kurz zu Boden.

„Ja. Das ist es. Und deshalb will ich, dass du damit aufhörst. Egal, was du machst, ich will es auch gar nicht wissen, aber lass das sein. Ich will nicht in der Schuld von irgendjemandem stehen, deshalb möchte ich das nicht mehr."

Schuldig hatte schon mit so eine Reaktion gerechnet und sie in seinen Plan eingebaut, jetzt musste es nur noch funktionieren.

„Und wenn du mir eine Gegenleistung erbringst? Wäre es dann okay für dich?"

Ayas Kopf schnappte nach oben und er sah Schuldig aus zusammengezogenen Augen an, bevor er einen kleinen Schritt zurückwich.

„Keine Chance! Ich gehe nicht mit dir ins Bett!" 

Der Telepath rollte mit den Augen und sah dann etwas genervt zu dem Rotschopf hinüber.

„Davon hat auch keiner gesprochen. Vielleicht hörst du mir mal zu, bevor du dich grundlos aufregst. Alles, was ich will, ist, dass du mal mit mir was trinken gehst. Einfach so, nur zum Spaß."

Der Junge sah Schuldig misstrauisch an.

„Und wo ist da der Unterschied?"

„Woran da der Unterschied ist?"

Schuldig sah etwas ungläubig zu Aya hinüber.

„'Was trinken gehen' bedeutet nicht ‚irgendwo hingehen und eine Nummer schieben'. Ich will dich einfach einladen, mit dir in eine Bar gehen und dort was trinken, ohne Hintergedanken und ohne tiefere Bedeutung, einfach nur ein bisschen reden oder so. Ist das so schlimm?"

Der Rotschopf sah immernoch misstrauisch zu dem Telepathen hinüber.

„Und woher weiß ich, dass du nichts anderes vorhast?"

Schuldig rollte erneut die Augen.

„Ganz einfach, wenn ich das wollte, hätte ich es schon machen können, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben. Da hatte ich die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Und ich will es auch jetzt nicht, es ist wirklich nur ganz harmlos.

‚Jedenfalls am Anfang…'

Aber diesen Gedanken behielt Schuldig lieber für sich…

Er konnte sehen, wie der Junge an seiner Unterlippe kaute, während er überlegte, ob er Schuldig trauen konnte. Aber andererseits hörte sich ‚etwas trinken gehen' besser an als ‚sich von einem widerlichen Kunden flachlegen lassen'…

Nach einigen Augenblicken Bedenkzeit sah der Junge schließlich zu Schuldig auf, bevor er langsam nickte.

Schuldig machte innerlich einen Luftsprung. Sein Plan hatte funktioniert! Er war wirklich darauf eingegangen!

Nach außen hin ließ er nur ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.

„Okay. Dann bleibt alles wie gehabt, du bekommst dein Geld, deine Kunden verschwinden wieder und sagen deinem Boss nichts, während wir ein bisschen weggehen. Und wenn es dir gefällt, können wir das öfters machen, dann stehst du bei niemandem mehr in der Schuld. Okay?"

Noch einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, bevor Aya schließlich erneut nickte.

Schuldig lächelte ihn an, bevor er sich von der Wand löste und einen Schritt auf den Rotschopf zuging.

„So, dann können wir gehen. Heute ist Freitag, also denke ich, dass du jetzt noch Zeit hast. Möchtest du irgendwo bestimmtes hin?"

Als Aya den Kopf schüttelte, nickte Schuldig leicht und ging dann in seinem Kopf einige Bars durch, bevor er eine geeignete gefunden hatte. Er sah zu dem etwas kleineren Rotschopf hinüber, der ihn ein wenig unsicher ansah, doch Schuldig blickte nur lächelnd zurück.

„Keine Panik, ich habe echt nichts weiter mit dir vor. Versprochen."

 Aya stieß nur ein leises ‚Pff' aus, bevor er dem anderen Rotschopf folgte, der sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

„Ob deine Versprechen etwas wert sind…"

Schuldig lachte nur, bevor er den Rotschopf durch einige Gassen auf die Hauptsraße führte.

„Wer weiß?"

Mit diesen Worten handelte er sich noch einen bösen Blick aus violetten Augen ein, doch dann senkten sich diese und sie liefen still nebeneinander her, bis sie schließlich die Bar erreichten, in die Schuldig gewollt hatte.

‚Melody.'

**Zurück zum letzten Teil**

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


	3. Chapter 3

Date of begin:  20.10.02

Date of end: ?

                                                           Dirrty Dancer

Autor: Cigamina

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Pairings: Aya x Schuldig

Rating: NC – 17

Genre: yaoi, AU

Warnungen: prostitution

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Schwarz gehören mir nicht, genauso wenig wie Ran und der Rest von Weiß. Auch Aya-chan nicht. Und das Lied ‚Dirrty' von Christina Aguilera auch nicht. Die Story hat ihren Titel von diesem Lied, also wundert euch nicht wegen der Schreibweise.

Summary: Schuldig sieht Aya in einem Club tanzen und prompt setzt sich der Gedanken in ihm fest, dass er den rothaarigen Stricher besitzen will. Durch eine List bekommt er die Chance, Aya näher kennen zu lernen, und macht dabei einige Entdeckungen, mit denen er nie im Leben gerechnet hätte…  

Widmungen: Der vierte Teil ist dem Concon und der Ayan gewidmet, weil die mir ziemlich geholfen haben! Danke noch mal, Mädels! Ohne euch hätte ich Chapter 4 niemals angefangen… 

Anmerkungen: Hm… mir fallen auf Anhieb keine ein… oder doch, es ist eine AU, also gilt wie immer: Situationen, Beziehungen und das Alter der einzelnen Personen haben sich geändert.

Story ist mir eingefallen, als ich zum hundertfünfzigsten Mal das Video zu ‚Dirrty' gesehen habe… welch ein Wunder…      

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe:

Christina Aguilera – Dirrty

Eminem – Lose yourself

Eminem – Till I collapse

Guano Apes – Open your eyes (Diesem Lied habt ihr es zu verdanken, dass ich 'Dirrty Dancer' nach dem dritten Kapitel weiter geschrieben habe…)

Madonna – Die another day

Rammstein – Engel 

Sean Paul – Get busy

Feedback an:

/Telepathie/

direkte Gedanken

--

Die nächsten Wochen verflogen schnell und für beide recht ereignisreich. Schuldig ging morgens arbeiten und abends holte er Aya hinter dem Club ab, in dem der Rotschopf tanzte, um dann mit diesem auszugehen. Er wählte immer recht ruhige Plätze, wo man sich ohne Probleme unterhalten konnte, denn das war ja der Sinn dieser Abende. Außerdem war der Jüngere meistens erschöpft, da Tanzen doch einiges an körperlicher Anstrengung bedeutete, sodass der Telepath dem anderen nicht noch mehr Lärm und Hektik in einer anderen Disco zumuten wollte. Stattdessen suchten sie meistens kleine, ruhige Bars auf, in denen man sich unterhalten konnte ohne die Musik durch Schreien übertönen zu müssen. Schuldig wollte Aya kennen lernen und ihm außerdem einiges über sich erzählen, damit der Jüngere ebenfalls einiges über ihn erfuhr. Er schreckte nicht davor zurück, Aya Dinge aus seinem eigenen Leben zu erzählen, obwohl es ihn ein bisschen wurmte, dass der Rotschopf sich über seine Vergangenheit beharrlich ausschwieg. Er erzählte nie etwas davon, auch wenn er im Laufe der Zeit ein wenig gesprächiger wurde. Von seinem Tag, der Schule und so erzählte er Schuldig schon mal was, aber sonst recht wenig. Der Telepath ließ ihn, er drängte ihn nicht. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Vergangenheit des Jungen nicht gerade toll gewesen war, wenn er so beharrlich schwieg, und das einzige Mal, als Schuldig ihn auf seine Eltern und mögliche Geschwister angesprochen hatte, waren seine Augen ganz traurig geworden.

Auch erfuhr er recht wenig über den Jungen selbst. Er kannte seinen echten Namen noch immer nicht… eigentlich hatte er fast nichts mehr über den Rotschopf erfahren nach dem ersten Abend…

Doch es war okay für ihn, es machte ihm nichts aus. Er sah nämlich, dass Aya mit der Zeit während ihren Gesprächen immer lockerer wurde, undselten, wenn auch nur manchmal, lächelte, wenn Schuldig etwas Lustiges erzählt hatte. Er achtete nicht mehr ganz so streng darauf, seine eisige Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn er mit dem Telepathen zusammen war. Manchmal ließ Aya Schuldig an seinen Gefühlen teilhaben, ließ ihn sogar in seinen Geist hinein, wenn sie über die Telepathie und solche Dinge sprachen, die keiner zufälligerweise mithören sollte. Er begann Schuldig langsam zu vertrauen, worüber dieser sich natürlich freute.

Dem Telepathen wurde langsam klar, dass sich dieses Projekt noch ziemlich in die Länge ziehen würde… doch er bedauerte das gar nicht. Ihm ging es schon lange nicht mehr nur darum, den schönen Rotschopf flachzulegen. Das war anfänglich ja sein Plan gewesen und er hatte gedacht, er würde Aya schon ins Bett kriegen, wenn sie sich öfters und länger sahen, doch mittlerweile musste er zugeben, dass er das gar nicht mehr vordergründig wollte. Er war nicht mehr nur hinter dem Körper des Rotschopfes her, fand ihn auch so interessant, dass er ihn ganz, für längere Zeit bei sich haben wollte. Und das war ihm mittlerweile so wichtig, dass er richtig gerne Zeit damit verbrachte, ihre Beziehung richtig aufzubauen; und mit dem nötigen Vertrauen fing er an. 

Mit der Zeit hatte er auch Erfolg, zum Beispiel fuhr Aya mittlerweile ohne zu zögern mit ihm im Auto mit und zeigte sein Vertrauen auf diese Weise. Im Auto konnte er nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen, wie er es in jeder Bar tun konnte – Schuldig zwang ihn ja nicht dazu, sitzen zu bleiben – sondern musste es mit Schuldig aushalten, bis dieser wieder anhielt und ihn raus ließ. Doch er war meistens recht entspannt, wenn Schuldig ihn an die schon bekannte Straßenecke fuhr, hatte sogar manchmal die Augen geschlossen und ruhte sich sichtlich aus. Auch sein Misstrauen Schuldig gegenüber, was ihre gemeinsamen Abende anging, schien er ganz verloren zu haben. Er schien begriffen zu haben, dass Schuldig keinen Sex von ihm wollte… was ja auch stimmte, zumindest für den Moment. Natürlich wollte der Rotschopf den Tänzer noch, sogar mehr als je zuvor, jetzt wo er wusste, dass der Jüngere so vielschichtig war… doch alles zu seiner Zeit. Im Moment gefiel ihm der Gedanke an Sex mit Aya gar nicht… Vielleicht würde der Rotschopf es machen, wenn Schuldig wirklich darauf bestand, denn immerhin musste er ihm eine Gegenleistung erbringen, doch dann wäre jegliches Vertrauen zwischen ihnen wieder zerstört. Aya würde sich bei ihren Treffen nicht mehr wohl fühlen, wenn er wusste, dass er früher oder später wieder mit Schuldig schlafen musste, nur um Geld zu bekommen. Schuldig wäre nichts weiter als ein weiterer Kunde für Aya, mit dem er schlief, weil er musste, er wäre einer von vielen. Und genau das war es doch, was der Telepath gerade nicht wollte. Er wollte der Eine für Aya sein, derjenige, mit dem er Sex genießen konnte, eben weil es ganz ohne Zwang geschah… mit dem er schlief, weil er es wollte, weil er ihm vertraute. Das war es, was Schuldig wollte. 

Seine Einstellung zu der Sache hatte sich enorm gewandelt, seit er den Plan entwickelt hatte… und zu seinem Schrecken waren schließlich Gefühle in ihm wach geworden, von denen er eigentlich nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er sie jemals spüren würde. Doch er konnte das Kribbeln in seinem Magen nicht anders erklären, genauso wenig wie das Herzklopfen, das er immer hatte, wenn Aya leicht lächelte… er schien sich doch tatsächlich verliebt zu haben…

Dieser Gedanke freute ihn und machte ihm zugleich Angst. Einerseits freute er sich darüber, weil es einfach hieß, dass er dieses Gefühl wirken verspüren konnte, doch andererseits hatte er Angst auch davor. Liebe war immer irgendwo mit Abhängigkeit verbunden… man war nicht mehr so frei wie vorher, musste auf eine zweite Person Rücksicht nehmen… musste sich bis zu einem bestimmten Grad an jemandem anpassen. Man war abhängig voneinander, weil man ständig an jemanden denken musste, sich Sorgen machen, aufeinander acht geben musste… und das war etwas, das Schuldig nicht ausstehen konnte. Irgendwann war sowas immer zu Ende und zurück blieben nur Schmerz und gebrochene Herzen… Außerdem wusste er nicht ganz einzuschätzen, ob er überhaupt eine Chance bei Aya hatte. Doch das würde er schon herausfinden. Er musste einfach noch eine Weile so weitermachen undirgendwann würde sich diese Frage von ganz alleine beantworten.

Ansonsten hatte sich nicht besonders viel getan an dieser Zeit. Außer, dass Nagi sein Interesse an Farfarello verlor. Er sah ein, dass er bei dem Iren keine Chancen hatte, denn dieser ignorierte ihn eigentlich ständig, und das waren nicht unbedingt die besten Voraussetzungen für eine Beziehung. Stattdessen wandte sich das Interesse des pubertierenden Nagis immer mehr Omi, Takatoris jüngerem Sohn, zu. Er fand den Blonden ja so unheimlich süß… Schuldig war mal in Omis Kopf auf die Suche gegangen und hatte da gefunden, was er gesucht hatte: Omi fand Nagi auch zum Knuddeln…

Natürlich schwieg sich Schuldig Nagi gegenüber mit seinem Wissen aus, ganz einfach weil der Braunhaarige das selbst herauskriegen sollte. Er hatte keine Lust Kinder zu verkuppeln… dafür hatte er selbst ganz andere Sorgen. Aya zum Beispiel… oder Takatoris älteren Sohn, Youji… dieser stand unglücklicherweise immernoch auf den Telepathen. Aber weil dieser ihn ständig ignorierte oder abwies, wandte sich dessen Aufmerksamkeit immer mehr Crawford zu… Crawford! Mann, mann, das war doch ein Depp. Bevor Braddy Interesse an Youji zeigen würde, musste die Welt noch zweimal untergehen. Mindestens.

Eigentlich freute sich Schuldig immer darauf, Aya hinter dem Club, in dem der Rotschopf tanzte, abzuholen, doch heute hatte er schlechte Laune. Er hatte gerade ein nervenaufreibendes, wie Kaugummi in die Länge gezogenes Abendessen mit Familie Takatori hinter sich... die waren doch tatsächlich alle da gewesen, Mister Takatori selbst, seine beiden Söhne Omi und Youji und sogar seine Frau, die Schuldig noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Sie waren alle zusammen mit einem von Takatoris politischen Anhänger abendessen gewesen... und Schwarz hatte zu diesem Anlass anwesend sein müssen, als die Bodyguards, die sie nun einmal waren. Das war so langweilig gewesen... nicht mal was zu Essen hatten sie bekommen, sie hatten bloß hinter ihrem Boss rumgestanden und der ganzen Sache zugehört. Und das war genauso interessant gewesen wie die politischen Gedanken in den Köpfen der beiden Alten. Über die Yakuza hatten die gesprochen, darüber, was die sich schon wieder geleistet hatten... So was uninteressantes hatte Schuldig schon lange nicht mehr gehört... wen interessierte es denn, ob die Yakuza dies oder jenes besetzt hatte, er hatte nicht mal richtig zugehört...

Und wegen diesem Schrott kam er jetzt zu spät! Zehn Minuten schon, verdammt! Wenn Aya mit seinem Kunden hatte mitgehen müssen, nur weil er zu spät kam, und das auch nur, weil er sich dämliches Geschwafel über ausgerechnet die Yakuza hatte anhören müssen, würde Schuldig sauer werden, aber richtig. Das durfte nicht passieren!

Seine Verspätung war auch der Grund, warum er jetzt aus dem Parkhaus raus hastete und zu rennen begann, als er auf seine Armbanduhr sah, die ihm anzeigte, dass er jetzt schon 12 Minuten zu spät war.

Hoffentlich, hoffentlich hatte der Typ auch Verspätung... denn wenn nicht, würden sie wahrscheinlich schon weg sein. Und bis Schuldig die beiden mit seiner Telepathie würde ausfindig gemacht haben und dort angekommen wäre, würde es schon längst zu spät sein... Er würde Aya verraten haben, denn so würde das für den Taenzer aussehen... verdammt, er würde das Vertrauen, das Aya in den letzten Wochen zu ihm gefasst hatte, mit einem Schlag zerstören... verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!!

Er durfte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn Aya mit seinem Kunden hatte mitgehen müssen... wenn dieser Bastard ihm auch nur ein einziges Haar krümmen würde, war er tot... Schuldig würde ihn töten, das war sowas von sicher!

Der Telepath fluchte, während er durch das Netz von kleinen Strassen hastete, die eine Abkürzung zum Club bildeten. Der Weg kam ihm viel länger vor als normalerweise, zog sich hin wie ein sehr ausgeleiertes Haargummi. Eigentlich war die Strecke nicht so sonderlich lang, aber heute kam es ihm vor wie unendliche Kilometer. Verdammt, schon 15 Minuten!

Schuldig biss die Zähne zusammen und spornte sich noch ein wenig mehr an, versuchte noch ein bisschen schneller zu werden. Sein Atem ging mittlerweile stoßweise, obwohl er eigentlich ziemlich gut trainiert war. Doch nach fünf Minuten in diesem Tempo kam selbst er ins Schwitzen, und lange würde er das auch nicht mehr durchhalten... doch er musste da hin, so schnell wie möglich!!

Wenn Aya schon weg war... er würde es sich nicht verzeihen, wenn der Rotschopf wirklich mit seinem Kunden würde schlafen müssen... und vielleicht war es auch noch einer von diesen, denen es Spaß machte, dem Jungen wehzutun... nein, das durfte nicht sein! Das konnte er nicht machen, Aya verließ sich auf ihn! Er konnte ihn nicht so hängen lassen!

Schuldig fetzte um die nächste Ecke und fand die dahinterliegenden Gasse als ausgestorben vor, woraufhin er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und endgültig sein ganzes Geschwindigkeitspotential ausnutzte. Er machte das nicht gerne in der Öffentlichkeit, weil es Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, wenn es jemand sah, und keiner sollte wissen, dass er besondere Kräfte hatte, doch dasjetzt war eine Ausnahme. Für Aya ging er das Risiko ein, gesehen zu werden, denn der Rotschopf war ihm eindeutig wichtiger...

Er spürte, wie er beschleunigte, mit einem Wahnsinnstempo über den Asphalt wetzte. Er sah die Häuser nur als Schatten an sich vorbeizischen, legte die nächsten 800 Meter in wenigen Sekunden zurück. Er hetzte um die letzte Ecke und kam in der Gasse hinter dem Club zum Stillstand, sah sich schwer atmend, hektisch um... und fühlte sein Herz aussetzen. Die Gasse war leer. Niemand war weit und breit zu sehen, keine Spur von Aya.

Schuldig spürte sein Herz wild pochen, und das nicht nur von der Anstrengung gerade eben. Scheiße, Aya war weg! Weg!! Seine Gedanken purzelten durcheinander, begannen sich wie wild im Kreis zu drehen. Verdammt, verdammt, was machte er jetzt nur?! Er hatte Angst um den Jüngeren, wusste nicht, was dieser gerade durchleiden musste! Scheiße! Er konnte nichts tun, konnte ihm nicht helfen, konnte nicht... er fühlte sich so hilflos...

Der Telepath schlug mit einer Faust gegen die nächste Hauswand, um seiner Wut ein bisschen Luft zu machen. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er das nicht hatte verhindern können, noch dazu hatte er Angst. Angst um den Jüngeren, der gerade irgendwo war und sich von so einem widerlichen, alten Sack würde flachlegen lassen müssen, und das nur, weil Schuldig nicht da gewesen war, um ihn davor zu beschützen... Verdammt, er hatte dem Rotschopf versprochen, dass er nie wieder für Geld mit jemandem schlafen musste….

Schuldig fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine langen Haare und schloss die Augen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, zwang sich gewaltsam zur Ruhe. Jetzt in Panik auszubrechen war sicherlich nicht das beste, was man in so einer Situation tun konnte. Es würde Aya nicht helfen, und das war es doch, was Schuldig wollte. Er musste etwas tun, etwas für seinen Freund tun, und nicht darüber nachdenken, wie sehr er versagt hatte!

Der Rotschopf behielt die Augen geschlossen und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Er würde die vertraute Aura des Tänzers suchen... diese kannte er mittlerweile sehr gut, er war oft genug in der Nähe des Jungen gewesen, um zu wissen, wie er sich anfühlte. Also streckte er seine mentalen Fühler aus, begann die bekannte Präsenz zu suchen. Vielleicht waren sie noch nicht zu weit weg und er würde Aya trotzdem noch... DA!!

Seine Augen flogen auf, als er Aya plötzlich spürte, und das wirklich gar nicht so weit entfernt! Nur ein paar Straßen weiter!

Der Rotschopf machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte ohne zu überlegen in die Richtung, aus der er die Aura spüren konnte. Er war noch hier, Aya war noch hier! Schuldig würde noch rechtzeitig kommen, er würde Aya vor dem schlimmsten bewahren können!

Schuldig hetzte erneut eine Gasse entlang, während er sich vorsichtig Zugang zu Ayas Geist verschaffte. Er musste wissen, wie es dem Jungen ging, ob es nicht vielleicht doch schon zu spät war...

Er betrat den fremden und doch so vertrauten Geist des Jüngeren, wurde sehr vorsichtig dabei. Da er nicht wusste, in welcher Verfassung der Jüngere war, musste er mit möglichen Abwehrreaktionen rechnen, die nicht nur ihn selbst, sondern auch Aya schaden könnten. Bei einigen Menschen trat das auf, wenn sie gerade Angst hatten oder ihnen Gewalt angetan wurde, dass der Geist sich reflexartig gegen alles wehrte, was den Menschen noch weiter verletzen könnte. Doch bei Aya trat es zum Glück nicht auf, denn sonst hätte Schuldig einiges an Arbeit gehabt, bis er den Rotschopf sich hätte beruhigen lassen.

Die Gedanken beachtete der Telepath erst gar nicht, sondern drang sofort weiter in die Gefühlswelt des Tänzers vor. 

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem der Tänzer ihn in seinem Geist sein ließ, fühlte sich Schuldig dort nicht wohl. Ansonsten war Aya immer ausbalanciert in seinem Geist, doch heute war das absolut nicht so. Emotionen rauschten durcheinander, drehten sich wie wild hin und her, sodass der Telepath im ersten Moment Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, sie zu erkennen. Doch dann sah und spürte er es, die Angst, Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit die Aya verspürte. Verdammt, der Mistkerl hatte schon angefangen… aber er tat dem Rotschopf nicht körperlich weh, denn das hätte Schuldig in dessen Geist lesen können. Jedenfalls tat er es noch nicht, was Schuldig dazu brachte, sich so schnell er es sich wagte wieder zurückzuziehen.

Er wollte den Geist seines Rotschopfes gerade wieder verlassen, als ihm noch ein Gefühl auffiel, das irgendwie träge durch die anderen hindurchsickerte… es war eine seltsame Taubheit, die Aya verspürte, die jedoch durch ihre Kraft die anderen Gefühle dominierte.

Schuldig runzelte die Stirn, als er das sah. Was sollte das denn sein? Taubheit war in Ayas Situation nicht unbedingt ein Gefühl, das der Telepath zu finden erwartet hatte. Warum fühlte der Tänzer das? Schuldig verstand es nicht… doch er würde es schon noch herausfinden. Zuerst einmal aber musste er zu seinem Rotschopf und ihn von diesem Bastard, der ihn gerade bedrängte, befreien!

Der Telepath bog an der nächsten Gabelung links ab, raste die folgende Gasse entlang und wetzte um eine erneute Ecke, woraufhin er sich in einer ruhigen Nebenstraße wieder fand. Er blickte sich hastig um und sah dann am Straßenrand eine dunkle Limousine stehen. Wie edel für so eine kleine, perverse Mistratte von Freier, spottete eine leise Stimme in Schuldigs Unterbewusstsein. Doch den Telepathen selbst interessierte das herzlich wenig, denn Ayas Aura zog ihn genau auf das Fahrzeug zu. Sein Rotschopf schien dort drin zu sein…

Schuldig überquerte die Straße mit schnellen Schritten, ging um das Auto herum und blieb dort stehen. Er konnte kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen spüren, als er erkannte, was sich auf dem Rücksitz abspielte.

Er sah seinen Rotschopf auf dem Rücksitz, denn er war gegen die Tür und das zum Glück nur getönte, anstatt verspiegelte Fenster auf Schuldigs Seite gelehnt. Der Jüngere sah seltsam schlaff aus und rührte sich nicht, auch wenn seine Gefühle seinen wahren Zustand offenbarten. Aya wollte den Mann, der halb auf ihm lag und an seiner Halsbeuge saugte, wegstoßen, doch er konnte nicht. Etwas hielt ihn davon ab, und es war nicht nur der Gedanke daran, dass er das Geld brauchte…

Schuldig hatte plötzlich eine Idee, was mit seinem Tänzer los sein könnte… und er zog seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. Wenn das stimmte…

Er rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und blieb noch ein paar wenige Momente in Ayas Geist, um den jüngeren Rotschopf ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er zog den vertrauten Geist in eine kurze, sanfte Umarmung, liebkoste ihn ein wenig und spürte, wie Aya ihn erkannte. Zufrieden damit ließ er dem Rotschopf ein paar Worte zukommen, nur um dem Tänzer zu versichern, dass er wirklich da war, und nicht nur eingebildet, denn das dachte Aya gerade…

/Ganz ruhig, Aya, ich hol dich da raus. Nur noch einen Moment…/

Schuldig spürte gerade noch, wie sich in Ayas Geist plötzlich Erleichterung und Hoffnung unter all die Verzweiflung und Angst mischten, bevor er die Verbindung trennte und sich vorsichtig zurückzog, um sich dann auf den Kunden zu konzentrieren und ihn zu übernehmen. Er ließ den Mann inne halten, spürte seine Verwirrung und Panik, als er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, und setzte ihn dann manierlich auf seine Seite des Wagens, bevor er ihn schlafen legte. Dann wandte er sich dem Chauffeur der Limousine zu, ließ ihn ebenfalls einschlafen und öffnete noch während er das tat die Autotür, gegen die Aya noch immer lehnte.

Er war eigentlich schon darauf vorbereitet, dass der Tänzer einfach gegen ihn kippte, keine Kraft mehr hatte, sich aufrecht zu halten. Es bestätigte die Idee, die er vorhin gehabt hatte… dieser Bastard…

Der Telepath half Aya dabei, aus dem Auto auszusteigen, wobei er merkte, das dieser sich nur mühsam bewegen konnte. Seine Bewegungen waren unbeholfen und steif, was so gar nicht zu dem grazilen Tänzer passte. Schuldig stützte ihn so gut er konnte und hielt ihn auch fest, als der Junge endlich vor ihm stand, ziemlich wackelig auf den langen Beinen. Der Ältere hielt Aya an den Armen fest, half diesem sein Gleichgewicht zu halten und blickte dem Rotschopf dabei ins Gesicht. Die sonst so klaren, violetten Augen waren trüb und ein wenig verschleiert, außerdem lag ein ungesunder Rotschimmer auf dem blassen Gesicht, der da so gar nicht hinpasste… wenn Aya normal rot wurde, sah das anders aus…

Schuldig blickte, besorgt und entschuldigend zugleich, Aya an, der nur mit ein wenig unfokussiertem Blick um sich starrte.

„Hey… bist du okay? Es tut mir so leid, aber ich konnte nicht früher von der Arbeit weg. Hat er dir etwas getan?"

Er ließ seinen Blick einmal über den Tänzer schweifen, über den geöffneten Mantel und die etwas unordentliche Kleidung, doch Aya hatte noch alles an. Er hatte es ja auch in dessen Geist gesehen, dass der Bastard eben erst angefangen hatte… anscheinend war der Typ auch ein wenig spät gewesen, ansonsten hätte Schuldig wahrscheinlich nur noch wenig verhindern können.

Der Rotschopf suchte seinen Blick, konnte seine Augen aber nicht lange auf einen Punkt fixieren, und schloss sie lieber. Daraufhin lehnte er sich nach vorne gegen Schuldig, der ihn überrascht auffing und dann die Arme um den schlanken Körper schlang, ihn stützte, damit er nicht umfiel. Aya ließ ihn gewähren und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Älteren, bevor er antwortete.

„Nein… kamst gerade… rechtzeitig…."

Seine Stimme klang erschöpft und er verschleifte die Silben ein wenig, sprach undeutlich. Schuldig drückte den Jüngeren, auch wenn er es schon gewusst hatte, erleichtert an sich, doch dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene wieder.

„Dann bin ich beruhigt… ich dachte schon, ich käme ganz zu spät… Aya, hat dir der Typ was gegeben? Irgendwas zu trinken oder so? Es ist nämlich nicht normal, dass du dich nicht richtig bewegen kannst, außerdem solltest du keine Taubheit fühlen… wenn ja, weißt du was?"

Er konnte Aya zuerst nur den Kopf schütteln spüren, doch dann sprach der Junge auch.

„Er… hat mich gezwungen was zu trinken… das muss es gewesen sein… aber keine Ahnung was…"

Der Telepath drückte den Jüngeren an sich und strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken. Er machte sich immernoch Vorwürfe, auch wenn er den Rotschopf vor dem schlimmsten bewahrt hatte… es hätte gar nicht erst passieren dürfen! Hoffentlich würde Aya jetzt nicht an seiner Glaubwürdigkeit zweifeln… der Rotschopf vertraute ihm schon verdammt viel, wenn er sich darauf verließ, dass er die Kunden von ihm fern hielt, das durfte er nicht kaputtmachen…

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Aya… ich konnte nur echt nicht früher weg… kommt nie wieder vor, ich verspreche es dir."

Der Rotschopf blieb in seinen Armen und verspannte sich nicht, wie Schuldig befürchtet hatte, er ließ die beruhigende Geste zu. Der Telepath freute sich darüber, auch wenn Aya im Moment nicht so ganz bei sich war. Er ließ ihn an sich heran, auch wenn Schuldig gerade Scheiße gebaut hatte… das hieß dann wohl, dass der Tänzer nicht sauer auf ihn war.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür…"

„Schon möglich, trotzdem hatte ich dir versprochen, dass du es nicht mehr machen musst…"

Der Ältere schob Aya ein wenig von sich, nur so weit, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Die blassen Wangen glühten immernoch, erschienen ihm vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen röter. Er runzelte daraufhin die Stirn, denn dass das nur von den Drogen kam, die das Arschloch Aya gegeben hatte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Deshalb hob er eine Hand, berührte leicht das blasse Gesicht und fand es ziemlich erhitzt vor. Alarmiert hob er die Augenbrauen und legte seine Handfläche auf Ayas Stirn, die ebenfalls ziemlich heiß war. Seinen Verdacht bestätigt wissend zog er seine Hand wieder zurück und starrte Aya an, während sein Gehirn ihm erklärte, was das jetzt hieß. Das konnte der Tänzer nicht gemacht haben… oder? Er zog seine Augen ein bisschen zusammen, blickte Aya ärgerlich an.

„Mann, du hast Fieber! Du gehörst ins Bett! Warum bist du heute überhaupt zur Arbeit gegangen? Gott, bitte sag nicht, dass du heute getanzt hast… du hättest zusammenbrechen und dir sonst was tun können! Oder bist du etwa hingefallen? Wäre ein Wunder wenn nicht, bei so einer hohen Temperatur können die meisten Menschen nicht mal mehr gerade laufen! Wie konntest du nur?!"

Der Jüngere versuchte finster zurückzustarren, doch das scheiterte kläglich. Er schloss erneut die Augen, bevor er seine heiße Stirn wieder auf Schuldigs Schulter legte.

„Ich… kann nicht nicht zur Arbeit gehen… du weißt das ganz genau… ich brauche das Geld… und ja, ich war tanzen… bin nicht hingefallen… aber mir war nicht gut, alles hat sich gedreht… mir ist schlecht, Schu… und kalt… und ich bin müde… alles ist so taub…"

Der Telepath schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hatte Aya noch nie so sprechen hören… vor allem würde der Tänzer nie freiwillig sagen, wenn etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. So was musste er immer aus Aya herausquetschen und hatte selbst dann nicht immer Erfolg damit… Und er hatte ihn Schu genannt… war ihm nur recht, denn er mochte seinen vollen Namen nicht besonders. Trotzdem, der Jüngere war geschwächt, stand unter dem Einfluss von wer-wusste-schon-was-für-einer Droge und war auch noch krank… er musste Aya nach Hause bringen und in sein Bett stecken, und ihn eine Weile schlafen legen, damit er sich erholen konnte…

„Du hast echt nen Knall, Aya. Was hättest du gemacht, wenn du da zusammengeklappt wärst, mitten auf der Tanzfläche? Du hättest dich krank melden sollen…"

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, als er daran dachte wie leichtsinnig Aya war… man durfte sich doch nicht einfach so überanstrengen wenn man Fieber hatte, das konnte gefährlich werden…

„Na komm, ich bring dich nach Hause, Aya. Du musst dich ausruhen, sonst wird das Fieber noch schlimmer."

Die violetten Augen sahen ihn verwirrt an, und als der Telepath den Tänzer in Richtung der Gasse zog, aus der er vorhin gekommen war, wehrte sich der Rotschopf dagegen, versuchte sich von Schuldig loszumachen. Es war nur ganz schwach, doch Schuldig bemerkte es und blieb stehen, blickte den Jüngeren überrascht an.

„Was ist?"

Aya starrte ihn an und schüttelte dann den Kopf, stöhnte aber sogleich auf und schloss die Augen.

„Ich… ich kann nicht nach Hause… wir waren noch nicht weg…"

Der Telepath brauchte einen Moment, bis sein gesunder Menschenverstand das verarbeitet hatte, doch als Schuldig den Sinn dann verstanden hatte, zog er eine rote Augenbraue hoch, nicht ganz sicher ob Aya von den Drogen so dämliche Ideen bekam oder ob der sture Tänzer sich das selbst ausgedacht hatte.

„Und weiter? Wir gehen auch nicht, Aya. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mit dir, krank und müde wie du bist, in eine Bar gehe? Nee, heute nicht. Wenn's dir wieder besser geht ja, aber nicht jetzt."

Zu seiner Überraschung öffneten sich die trüben Augen wieder und Aya versuchte ihn wütend anzustarren, was dadurch ruiniert wurde, dass er plötzlich begann zu zittern. Prima, vielleicht stieg das Fieber nun auch noch, wenn Aya erst jetzt fror… 

„Wir müssen gehen… ich brauch das Geld…"

Schuldig verrollte leicht die Augen, als er das hörte.

„Ein paar Mal mehr oder weniger wird schon nicht so viel ausmachen. Deine Gesundheit ist um Längen wichtiger als Geld, also bitte lass den Quatsch und dich von mir nach Hause bringen. Wir gehen nicht, Punkt."

Aya zog seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, als er das hörte und funkelte Schuldig gefährlich an, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Aya, bitte. Das hat keinen Sinn, du kannst noch nicht einmal alleine stehen. Wie willst du denn irgendwohin laufen?"

Der Rotschopf jedoch wollte es anscheinend nicht einsehen, denn er starrte Schuldig immernoch wütend an.

„Wir müssen aber!"

Der Telepath spürte, wie er ungeduldig wurde, was nie gut war. Bei ihm war es mit der Geduld nicht allzu weit hin… schon gar nicht wenn er sich Sorgen machte, und das war gerade definitiv der Fall.

„Müssen wir gar nicht! Du gehst nirgendwo hin, nur nach Hause in dein Bett, klar?"

Die violetten Augen wurden noch eine Spur wütender und der Tänzer fauchte leise.

„Sag mir verdammt noch mal nicht, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!"

Es klang ein bisschen komisch, die wütende Stimme mit den schleifenden Silben, doch besser bekam Aya es nicht hin. Er war krank und stand unter Drogeneinfluss, verdammt! Warum wollte er das nicht verstehen? So konnten sie nicht weggehen!

„Mann, Aya! Warum kapierst du das nicht? Du hältst das nicht durch, du läufst keine fünf Schritte ohne umzukippen!"

„Trotzdem!"

Schuldig widerstand dem Drang Aya ein paar Mal ganz kräftig durchzuschütteln gerade noch so – das hätte dem Jüngeren wahrscheinlich gar nicht gut getan, wenn ihm schon Nicken Schwierigkeiten bereitete – und wollte schon erneut etwas zurück keifen, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam… ja, das könnte gehen… das würde vielleicht besser klappen als den Rotschopf anzuschreien, bis dieser entweder explodierte oder sich hinter seiner kalten Fassade verschanzte…

Er ließ seinen Blick ziemlich kühl und gelangweilt werden, bevor er Aya einfach losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat, woraufhin der Rotschopf japste und schwankte, es jedoch schaffte auf den Beinen zu bleiben und Schuldig wütend anzustarren. Der Telepath jedoch sah nur kühl zurück.

„Schön, du willst es ja nicht anders. Gehen wir. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dir helfe oder auf dich warte."  

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die zitternde Gestalt drehte er sich um und lief zurück über die Straße, seine Schritte in ganz normalem Tempo. Wenn Aya auf stur schaltete und stark spielen wollte, würde Schuldig ihm eben zeigen, dass auch er seine Grenzen hatte. Er würde mit Worten nichts erreichen, dafür war der Tänzer zu fixiert darauf, dass er niemandem etwas schuldig bleiben wollte… dieser Idiot…

Er war nur wenige Schritte gegangen, als er hinter sich auch schon den erwarteten dumpfen Aufschlag hörte. Schuldig blieb stehen und drehte sich um, wo er Aya wie erwartet auf dem Boden vorfand. Doch dieser saß nicht einfach nur da, sondern er lag zusammengerollt mitten auf der Straße, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Mund geöffnet, er schnappte nach Luft. Seine langen Ponysträhnen waren schweißgetränkt und klebten an seiner Stirn, während sein ganzer Körper heftig zitterte.

Schuldigs Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, seine Augen weiteten sich und er fluchte, bevor er zurück zu Aya rannte und sich neben ihn auf den Boden sinken lies. Verdammt, das hatte er nicht gewollt! Schuldig hatte gedacht, dass Aya einfach hinfallen würde… aber nicht gleich so zusammenbrechen! Scheiße, hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert, das würde der Telepath sich nie verzeihen können… hoffentlich war er nicht mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen und hatte jetzt eine Platzwunde oder hatte sich anderweitig verletzt…

Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte Ayas Stirn, die er glühend heiß vorfand. Scheiße, gerade eben war es noch nicht so schlimm gewesen… vielleicht war auch das eine Auswirkung der Droge, Schuldig wusste es nicht, doch das war auch eigentlich nicht so wichtig…

Der Rotschopf fluchte erneut und strich sich dann verzweifelt durch die Haare, zwang sich zur Ruhe und logischem Denken. Er musste Aya unbedingt aus der Kälte hier raus bringen, sonst holte er sich noch den Tod und ihn ins Bett stecken… dazu musste er den Tänzer zu seinem Auto bringen… und er musste noch die Erinnerungen der beiden Typen in der Limousine verändern, sonst würde der Rotschopf noch mehr Probleme kriegen…

Schuldig schlug sich vor die Stirn, als ihm plötzlich die leichteste Lösung für sein Problem einfiel. Natürlich, das ging…

Der Telepath legte einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern und schob den anderen unter Ayas Knie, hob den Jungen vorsichtig von der Straße auf, die zum Glück wirklich nicht sehr befahren war. Er trug ihn umsichtig zur Beifahrertür des schwarzen Autos hinüber, wobei er bemerkte, dass Aya für seine Größe ziemlich leicht war. Er hatte wirklich gar nichts auf den Rippen, das sah man wenn der Rotschopf tanzte, doch dass er so leicht sein würde, hätte Schuldig nicht gedacht… das konnte er auch machen, dem Jungen mal was Richtiges zu essen _koch_en… oder Fertigfutter kommen lassen, denn seine Kochkünste waren nicht gerade die Besten… ohne Fast-Food wäre er schon längst kläglich verhungert…

Er ließ den Fahrer, den er vorhin schlafen gelegt hatte, aufwachen und die Tür öffnen, ignorierte, dass der Mann fast die Krise bekam, weil er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich hatte. War ihm doch egal, Aya war um einiges wichtiger.

Schuldig ließ sich mit Aya in seinen Armen vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz sinken und drückte den Rotschopf dann näher an sich, bevor er die Tür schloss und sich gegen die Rückenlehne legte. Den Jüngeren platzierte er so, dass Aya seitlich auf seinem Schoß saß, mit dem Rücken zum Fahrer und an den Körper des Telepathen gelehnt, sein Kopf ruhte auf Schuldigs Schulter. Der Ältere konnte die beschleunigte Atmung des Tänzers an seinem Hals spüren, genauso wie er den gesamten schmalen Körper zittern fühlte. Scheiße… der hatte sich bestimmt eine heftige Grippe oder sowas eingefangen…

Er schlang seine Arme eng um Aya, befahl dem Fahrer dann gedanklich die Heizung ganz hochzudrehen und dann loszufahren, was der verängstigte Mann auch gleich tat. Der Telepath prägte ihm dabei auch gleich den Weg zu seiner Wohnung ein, damit er sich darum später nicht noch kümmern musste. Er würde den Rotschopf zu sich bringen, denn erstens wusste er immernoch nicht genau, wo der Jüngere wohnte, und er konnte auch in Ayas Kopf nicht danach suchen, weil dieser Idiot da hinten dem Tänzer diese Mist-Droge eingeflößt hatte, und er deshalb fatale Dinge in dessen Kopf anrichten konnte, wenn er sich dort zu schnell bewegte. Er konnte schon froh sein, dass er vorhin nichts zerstört hatte… hätte er das gewusst, wäre er nie in Ayas Geist eingedrungen… Außerdem hatte er bei sich zu Hause alles, was er für die Behandlung von Fieber brauchte. Sein Auto würde er einfach morgen holen lassen, das war keine große Sache. Er hoffte nur, dass Ayas Fieber nicht noch schlimmer werden würde, denn sonst würde er mit dem Rotschopf zum Arzt gehen müssen… und davon wäre dieser bestimmt wahnsinnig begeistert…

Schuldig seufzte, während er merkte, dass die Heizung langsam in Gang kam. Aya würde auch so schon nicht davon begeistert sein, die nächsten Tage bei Schuldig zu verbringen… zwar brachte der Rotschopf Schuldig jetzt schon mehr Vertrauen entgegen, doch er war noch nie bei ihm gewesen. Er würde sich vielleicht komisch fühlen, wenn er dort wieder zu sich kam, vielleicht würde er sich sogar fürchten und deshalb aggressiv werden… aber das war egal, der Telepath würde ihn nicht weg lassen, bis es dem Tänzer wieder besser ging; nicht zur Arbeit, nirgendwo hin. Dem Rotschopf würde das gar nicht gefallen, er ließ sich nicht gerne was vorschreiben, und von Schuldig schon gar nicht. Aya war eine stolze, unabhängige Person, die es auch so schon nicht mochte herumkommandiert zu werden. Also würde er von jemandem, dem er nun wirklich nicht gehorchen musste, ganz sicher keine Befehle entgegen nehmen…

Schuldig seufzte leise und sah dann auf das verschwitzte gerötete Gesicht des Tänzers hinab.

‚Stolz'… und das obwohl Stolz eigentlich ein Fremdwort für den Jüngeren sein sollte, bei den Erniedrigungen, die er schon über sich ergehen hatte lassen müssen… dennoch hatte er sich das bewahrt. Ob das nur Teil seiner Fassade war, konnte Schuldig nicht genau sagen, aber der Rotschopf wirkte so. Stolz und ungebrochen, trotz der Gewalt, die ihm schon angetan worden war…

Der Telepath schüttelte die düsteren Gedanken ab und sah dann auf Aya hinab, der sich in diesem Moment an Schuldig drückte. Die blassen Lippen teilten sich und der Rotschopf stieß ein heiseres „Kalt…" aus, begann noch heftiger zu zittern. Der Telepath fluchte leise und löste dann einen Arm von Aya, um die Hand in den offenen Mantel des Jüngeren zu schieben. Er fuhr unter das Shirt, das Aya trug, und legte seine Hand auf den heißen Rücken des Tänzers, spürte Aya sich unter seiner Berührung verspannen. Er flüsterte ihm ein leises ‚Shh' ins Ohr, bevor er begann über die weiche Haut zu reiben und versuchte Aya ein bisschen aufzuwärmen. Tatsächlich schien es zu wirken, der Rotschopf entspannte sich langsam unter seiner Hand und drückte sich ihr entgegen, es schien ihm zu helfen. Schuldig selbst schwitzte schon fast, die Heizung wärmte das Auto ordentlich auf, er trug noch seinen Mantel und hatte Aya, der ziemlich warm war, auf dem Schoß sitzen… aber das machte nichts, Hauptsache dem Tänzer ging es ein bisschen besser…

Sie fuhren noch eine Weile durch die Straßen, Aya bewegte sich öfter mal unruhig auf Schuldigs Schoß und saß dann wieder eine Minute reglos da, doch er kam nie wirklich zu sich. Der Telepath hoffte, dass er erst aufwachte, wenn er ihn schon in seinem Bett hatte, mit Wadenwickeln… Dann würde er fiebersenkende Tabletten und Tee mit Zwieback bekommen, so wie seine Mutter es ihm früher immer gemacht hatte. Ihm war es danach meistens wieder besser gegangen, nach ein, zwei Tagen, und wenn es ihm half, dann würde es wahrscheinlich auch Aya helfen, selbst wenn es deutsche Hausmittelchen waren…

Schuldig verscheuchte die Gedanken an seine Mutter aus seinem Kopf und machte sich dann daran, die Gedächtnisse der beiden Männer zu verändern. Für das des Fahrers brauchte er nicht lange, aber das von dem Typen machte ihn heute krank. Jetzt konnte er dem Bastard Erinnerungen an Sex mit Aya verleihen, während dieser eine Grippe hatte… den Arsch hatte es natürlich nicht gestört, dass Aya Fieber hatte, er hatte trotzdem mit ihm schlafen wollen… Was für ein Saftsack, dass er sich einen Dreck um die Gesundheit des Rotschopfes scherte. Am Liebsten hätte Schuldig ihm ganz andere Erinnerungen eingepflanzt, und zwar um einiges schmerzhaftere, doch er wollte Aya keine Schwierigkeiten machen, deshalb ließ er es bleiben.

Als es schließlich zu seiner Befriedigung geklappt hatte, öffnete er seine zur besseren Konzentration geschlossenen Augen wieder und erkannte, dass sie fast bei seiner Wohnung angekommen waren. Er ließ den Fahrer in die Tiefgarage fahren und dort in seiner Parklücke halten, bevor er ihm befahl auszusteigen und ihm die Tür zu öffnen – das war bequemer und praktischer für ihn. Er zog Aya wieder sicher in seine Arme und stieg dann vorsichtig aus der Limousine, ließ den Fahrer die Tür schließen, um den Wagen herumgehen und sich wieder hinters Steuer setzen. Dann befahl er ihm loszufahren, wartete bis das Auto die Garage verlassen hatte und löschte dann die Erinnerung des Mannes an Aya und ihn selbst völlig, sodass sich der Typ fragte, was er mit seinem Wagen überhaupt hier machte.

Mit diesem Gedanken kappte Schuldig die Verbindung zu dem fremden Geist und wandte sich um, um mit Aya in den Armen zu den Aufzügen hinüber zu laufen. Der Kopf des Tänzers lag immernoch an seiner Schulter und wippte leicht bei jedem Schritt, den der Telepath machte. Aya drückte sich an Schuldig, seine blassen Hände verkrallten sich schwach in dem grünen Mantel, den der Ältere trug. Schuldig sah auf das blasse Gesicht hinab, Schweiß stand auf der Stirn des Rotschopfes und trotzdem zitterte er erbärmlich… Vielleicht hätte er vorhin schon seinen Mantel ausziehen und ihn Aya anziehen sollen… doch das war ihm nicht eingefallen… und jetzt lohnte es sich schon fast nicht mehr.

Der Telepath drückte umständlich auf den Knopf und war froh, als die Tür zum Lift sofort aufging, selbst wenn er heute nicht mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kam. Aya war zwar nicht schwer, das Tragen war nicht sein Problem, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Aya jetzt nur noch mehr fror, wo er aus dem überheizten Auto draußen war… Schnell betrat der Telepath den Aufzug und drückte dann erneut umständlich auf den Knopf mit der 22, seinem Stockwerk. Die beiden Türen schlossen sich und es ging aufwärts, doch dass sie ein Weilchen fahren mussten. War ja klar, bei 22 Etagen und diesem alten Aufzug…

Schuldigs Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sofort auf Aya, als dieser leise wimmerte, und sogleich sahen grüne Augen alarmiert zu ihm hinab. Der Telepath beobachtete den Jüngeren, doch er konnte nicht feststellen, was dem Rotschopf fehlte, außer dem, was Schuldig bereits vorher herausgefunden hatte.Trotzdem neigte der Telepath leicht seinen Kopf und flüsterte Aya leise: „Hey… ganz ruhig…" ins Ohr, rieb seine Wange sanft an den roten Haaren. Das schien ein wenig zu helfen, der Rotschopf beruhigte sich wieder in seinen Armen. Schuldig musste leicht lächeln, als er das sah. Es schien, als konnte ein bisschen Sanftheit doch etwas bei Aya bewirken… selbst wenn es ihn nur dazu brachte, sich zu entspannen, so schien das doch der richtige Weg zu sein. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass es nie klappen würde, wenn er versuchen würde Aya zu Dingen zu zwingen, doch so ganz hatte er sich auch nicht vorstellen können, dass der Rotschopf sich von Sanftheit so unheimlich beeindrucken lassen würde… oder zumindest seine Fassade nicht, doch mit der hatte Schuldig es meistens noch zu tun. Zugegeben, das hier war nicht die Fassade, Aya war nicht bei Bewusstsein also konnte er das auch nicht spielen, doch trotzdem… jetzt wusste er_,_ dass er so weiter kommen würde als damit, den Rotschopf einfach zu verführen versuchen zum Beispiel …

Das kurze ‚Bing', das im Aufzug erklang, als sie auf der 22. Etage ankamen, holte Schuldig wieder in die Realität zurück und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er mit dem Tänzer den Fahrstuhl verließ. Was dachte er da nun schon wieder? Im Moment würde gar nichts etwas bringen, ganz einfach weil Aya krank war und er sich erst einmal darum kümmern musste…

Schuldig lief mit Aya in den Armen den Flur entlang und trug den Rotschopf zu seiner Wohnungstür hinüber, wo er für einen Moment ratlos stehen blieb. Prima, und wie kam er jetzt am besten an seine Schlüssel dran? Die waren natürlich in seiner Manteltasche…

Nach einigem Hin- und Herüberlegen beugte sich Schuldig ein wenig widerwillig hinab und setzte Aya vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab, lehnte den schlaffen Körper gegen die Wand, damit der Rotschopf nicht umfiel. Den blassen Lippen entkam ein leises Stöhnen, woraufhin Schuldig neben dem Tänzer in die Hocke ging und ihm sanft durch die Haare strich, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er noch immer da war, bevor er in seinen Taschen nach dem Schlüssel kramte. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, richtete er sich rasch auf und öffnete die Tür zu seiner Wohnung, um sich danach wieder hinunterzubeugen und Aya in seine Arme zu ziehen. Er drückte den Körper des anderen sicher an sich und betrat seine Wohnung, der Tür gab er einen Tritt, nachdem er durch sie getreten war, sodass das Holz ins Schloss fiel.

In der Wohnung war es natürlich dunkel, doch Schuldig wohnte schon lange genug hier, um sich auch so zurechtzufinden. Er trug den Jüngeren vorsichtig durch den Vorraum und sein Wohnzimmer, bevor er nach rechts abbog und sein Schlafzimmer betrat. Dort lief er auf das Bett zu und legte Aya darauf ab, bevor er die kleine Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch anknipste und den Jüngeren ansah. Er legte die Stirn in Falten, als er in das Gesicht des anderen sah. Der Tänzer atmete unregelmäßig und Schweiß stand immernoch auf seiner Stirn, durchtränkte die langen Ponysträhnen und ließ sie an der blassen Haut kleben. Außerdem zitterte die schlanke Gestalt ziemlich, Aya fror eindeutig.

Schuldig streckte eine Hand aus und strich die feuchten Haare aus Ayas Gesicht, was sich diesen leicht verkrampfen ließ. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln verspannten sich, genauso wie der Rest seines schlanken Körpers, woraufhin der Ältere seine Hand wieder zurückzog. Wahrscheinlich machte der Rotschopf das instinktiv… vielleicht bekam er mit, dass er gerade auf ein Bett gelegt worden war, und damit hatte er ja bekanntlich genug schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht…

Der Telepath richtete sich wieder auf und strich sich dann selbst durch die Haare, überlegte, was er jetzt zuerst machen sollte. Er musste zusehen, dass das Fieber runter ging… Dazu musste er den Tänzer aufwärmen und vielleicht sogar dazu kriegen mal aufzuwachen, damit er ihm ein fiebersenkendes Mittel geben konnte. Und was zu trinken einflößen sollte er dem Rotschopf vielleicht irgendwann auch, ansonsten trocknete dieser ihm noch aus…

Er entschied sich schließlich dazu, erst einmal mit dem Aufwärmen anzufangen. Dazu ließ er Aya für ein paar Minuten allein auf dem Bett und ging zu seinem Schrank hinüber, wo er seine Decken für den Winter verstaut hatte. Noch war es nicht so kalt, dass er sie brauchen würde, doch Aya würde es bestimmt helfen.

Der Ältere kramte ein bisschen und fand dann schließlich auch seine Heizdecke, für die ganz kalten Tage. Oder für frierende, kranke Tänzer – wie man wollte. Diese Decke und noch zwei weitere Wolldecken trug er zum Bett hinüber und legte alles neben Aya ab, bevor er sich vorsichtig daran machte, dem Rotschopf dessen Mantel auszuziehen. Er rollte den Jüngeren ein wenig herum dabei, doch schließlich hatte er das Kleidungsstück vor dem Bett auf dem Boden liegen. Er hob es jedoch noch einmal auf und deckte den Tänzer damit zu, während er ihm die Schuhe auszog. Er wollte nicht, dass Aya noch mehr fror. Auch zog er dem Jungen die Socken aus und schob dann den Mantel von seinem Körper, um ihm die Hose zu öffnen. Er wollte Aya Wadenwickel machen, und dazu musste die Jeans weg. Den Pullover konnte der Jüngere anbehalten, aber seine Beine mussten für Wadenwickel schon frei sein.

Der Rotschopf verspannte sich erneut und japste leise auf, als er Schuldigs Hände seine Hose öffnen spürte, doch als der Telepath eine Hand ausstreckte und dem Jüngeren sanft über die Wange streichelte, beruhigte er sich wieder. Schuldig zog dem Rotschopf daraufhin flink seine Hose aus, griff dann schnell nach der Heizdecke und streifte sie über den schlanken Körper, bevor er den Stecker in die Steckdose steckte und die elektrische Decke einschaltete. Die anderen beiden Decken legte er noch über die erste und richtete sich dann auf. Das würde erst einmal reichen… hoffentlich…

Schuldig streifte sich nun selbst seinen Mantel ab und warf ihn über den Stuhl neben dem Bett, während er noch einmal überlegte. Vielleicht war es doch gar keine so gute Idee, Aya irgendwelche Arzneimittel zu geben… er hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine Droge der Junge intus hatte, und da war es vermutlich nicht so gut, ihm was starkes zu geben… außerdem wusste er nicht, ob Aya gegen sowas allergisch war, und wenn er es war, konnte das ganze ziemlich gefährlich werden. Vielleicht sollte er besser bis morgen damit warten, dem Rotschopf Arznei zu geben. Das war schon sicherer…

Also blieben ihm nur noch die Wadenwickel und den Jungen irgendwie zum Trinken zu bekommen… und durch die Nacht zu bringen. Irgendwie hatte er so im Gefühl, dass er nicht viel schlafen würde heute Nacht… doch das machte ihm nicht so viel aus. Er hatte morgen und übermorgen sowieso frei, also konnte er da wahrscheinlich ein bisschen Schlaf nachholen.Was tat man nicht alles für die Leute, die man liebte…?

Schuldig seufzte leise und wandte sich dann, nach einem letzten Blick auf Aya, ab, um ins Bad zu gehen. Er würde erst die Wadenwickel machen und danach Tee kochen, den er Aya dann irgendwie einflößen würde… das würde ein Spaß werden…

Er seufzte erneut, als er das Bad betrat, wo er das Licht anknipste und zwei seiner Handtücher mit kaltem Wasser durchtränkte,bevor er sich zwei trockene und ein Fieberthermometer aus dem Medizinschränkchen schnappte, das Licht wieder ausmachte und in sein Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte. 

Aya hatte sich nicht bewegt, doch er zitterte nicht mehr so stark wie vorher. Dafür stand umso mehr Schweiß auf seiner Stirn, aber das war nur gut so. Besser er schwitzte die ganzen Keime aus sich raus… oder verbrannte sie in sich drin. Dafür war das Fieber ja auch da, um die Keime zu vernichten. Auch sollte man deshalb Fieber nie sofort senken, denn es war eine der körpereigenen Verteidigungen gegen Krankheitskeime. Man durfte es nur nicht zu hoch werden lassen, sonst trocknete die betreffende Person aus.

Schuldig legte das Thermometer auf dem Nachttisch ab, setzte sich zu Aya auf die Bettkante und schlug die Decke über seinen Beinen zurück. Anschließend machte er sich geschickt daran, die schlanken, leicht muskulösen Beine mit den nassen, kalten Handtüchern zu umwickeln. Der Rotschopf zuckte bei der ersten Berührung heftig zusammen und japste ein schwaches „Kalt…", doch er kam trotzdem nicht richtig zu sich, sodass Schuldig seine Arbeit in Ruhe vollenden konnte. Als er die beiden Beine schließlich jeweils mit einem nassen und einem trockenen Handtuch umwickelt hatte, legte er die Decken wieder zurück, richtete sich auf und sah zu dem jüngeren Rotschopf hinab. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er sich hinabbeugte und Aya eine schweißdurchtränkte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Warum musste das passieren? Schuldig machte sich Sorgen um den anderen… was, wenn das Fieber nicht runter ging? Vielleicht hätte er Aya gleich zum Arzt bringen sollen… doch jetzt hatte er ihn hier… Er beschloss schließlich, erst mal bis zum nächsten Tag zu warten, und wenn es dem Tänzer dann noch nicht besser ging, würde er ihn zum Arzt bringen.

Der Telepath strich Aya noch einmal leicht über die Wange, bevor er sich abwandte und das Schlafzimmer wieder verließ, den Flur überquerte und schließlich seine Küche betrat. Er würde Tee für Aya kochen und jede Menge Honig rein kippen, das hatte bei ihm selbst immer geholfen. Nur Aya zum trinken zu kriegen würde schwierig werden, solange der Tänzer schlief… hoffentlich würde Schuldig ihn aufwecken können. Mit Telepathie konnte er schlecht arbeiten, es stand außer Frage den Rotschopf so zu wecken… also würde er es wohl auf die herkömmliche Methode versuchen müssen.

Der Rotschopf setzte das Wasser auf und goss es ein paar Minuten später in eine Kanne, in der auch schon zwei Beutel Kamillentee hingen. Er ließ den Tee ein paar weitere Minuten ziehen und fischte die Beutel dann wieder raus, warf sie weg und holte eine Tasse und den Honig aus seinem Küchenschrank. Er mochte Honig gerne, und zusammen mit Kamillentee schmeckte dieser richtig gut. Kamillentee schmeckte ihm sowieso gut, aber nur der echte, deutsche. Den hatte er immer im Haus, weil er ihn selbst öfters trank. Umso besser, jetzt hatte er etwas, das er Aya geben konnte.

Der Telepath gab ordentlich Honig in die Tasse und goss dann den Rest mit Tee auf, bevor er einen Löffel aus der Besteckschublade holte und schließlich mit Tasse, Löffel darin und Kanne die Küche wieder verließ. Er ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und stellte die Sachen auf dem Nachttisch ab, wobei er den Tänzer besorgt ansah. Aya schwitzte, er atmete unregelmäßig und seine Wangen waren ungesund rot, doch er zitterte nicht mehr. Schien so, als ob das Fieber jetzt nicht mehr stieg. Schuldig streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf die Stirn, die er erneut als ziemlich heiß vorfand. Der Telepath strich Aya tröstend über die Wange und setzte sich dann mit dem Gesicht Aya zugewandt auf die Bettkante, bevor er den Jüngeren leicht an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Aya, hey… bitte wach auf."

Als der Rotschopf nicht reagierte, rüttelte der Telepath noch einmal, und als die Reaktion erneut ausblieb, gab er dem Rotschopf einen leichten Klaps auf die Wange, während sein Blick immer besorgter wurde. Er hasste das, so hilflos zu sein, ohne seine Telepathie… aber da musste er jetzt durch, es ging nicht anders…

„Aya… komm schon, wach auf… du machst mir Angst."

Das tat es wirklich, er wurde langsam nervös. Warum reagierte der Junge gar nicht? Na gut, er hatte sich auch auf dem ganzen Weg hierher nicht viel bewegt, doch trotzdem… Schuldig gab dem Rotschopf noch einen Klaps auf die Wange, ein bisschen kräftiger dieses Mal, und war dann unendlich erleichtert, als der Tänzer leise wimmerte und schließlich seine Augen schwerfällig einen Spalt breit öffnete. Schuldig tat es Leid, dass er Aya hatte schlagen müssen, doch es war ja kaum anders gegangen…

Der Telepath rutschte ein wenig nach vorne und beugte sich dann über Aya, um ihm in die leicht geöffneten Augen blicken zu können. Sie waren glasig und unfokussiert, die Pupillen waren geweitet. Natürlich, ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass Aya Drogen verabreicht bekommen hatte… doch trotzdem sah Schuldig Verwirrung und leichte Angst in ihnen stehen. Wie er es geahnt hatte… Aya hatte ja nichts mehr mitbekommen, seitdem er auf der Straße zusammengebrochen war, und musste sich daher jetzt ziemlich wundern, warum er in einem Bett lag. Und noch wichtiger, dass Schuldig sich gerade über ihn beugte.

Der Ältere streckte eine Hand aus und strich Aya leicht über die Wange, fühlte wie sich der Tänzer unter seiner Berührung anspannte, woraufhin er die Hand sofort wieder wegnahm. Er wollte Aya beruhigen und ihn nicht verschrecken, hatte er doch vorher schon gemerkt, dass dem Rotschopf Berührungen meistens unangenehm waren. Was auf Ayas Nebenjob zurückzuführen war… da mussten einem Berührungen ja unangenehm sein, wenn man nur schlechtes damit verband… vor allem, wenn man noch nie gute Erfahrungen gemacht hatte… das wusste er bei Aya zwar nicht, aber irgendwie konnte er es sich nicht so recht vorstellen. Außerdem hatte Aya ihm ja schon einmal gesagt, dass er noch nie jemanden wirklich gewollt hatte, also hatte er wohl solche Erfahrungen noch nie gemacht. Allein dafür tat er Schuldig Leid…

Aber vorhin waren ihm seine Berührungen nicht unangenehm gewesen… vielleicht, weil Aya einfach nicht bei sich gewesen war… vielleicht war Aya unter der Maske, mit der er versuchte, seine Umwelt an sich abprallen zu lassen, wirklich völlig anders.

Schuldig lächelte dem Jüngeren beruhigend zu und rutschte dann noch ein bisschen in Richtung Nachttisch, um das Fieberthermometer erreichen zu können.

„Hi… Zum Glück bist du wieder wach, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

Die violetten Augen blickten ihn erschöpft an und fielen für einen Augenblick wieder zu, doch dann öffnete der Tänzer sie wieder ein wenig, ziemlich schwerfällig. Schuldig wusste, dass er nicht lange Zeit hatte, bis der Jüngere wieder einschlafen würde, und er musste diese Zeit nutzen. Er schnappte sich das Thermometer und schaltete es an, bevor er zu Aya aufblickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich an vieles erinnern kannst, deshalb sage ich dir, was passiert ist, okay? Du bist auf der Straße zusammengebrochen, Aya, deshalb habe ich dich hierher gebracht, weil ich nicht weiß, wo du wohnst. Das hier ist meine Wohnung. Du hast Fieber, das ist der Grund warum du dich wahrscheinlich ziemlich matt fühlst. Frierst du noch, Aya?", unterbrach er sich, um sich nach dem Zustand des Tänzers zu erkundigen. Der Telepath sah Aya genau an und nur deshalb entging ihm das leichte Kopfschütteln nicht. Das war gut, also stieg das Fieber im Moment wirklich nicht.

„Gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir kriegen das schon wieder hin, Aya. Ich hab dir Wadenwickel gemacht und jetzt messen wir Fieber, damit ich wenigstens weiß, wie hoch es ist. Ich kann dir noch keine Medikamente geben, weil ich nicht weiß, ob sich das mit der bescheuerten Droge verträgt, außerdem wäre das eh nicht so gut. Sag mal, bist du allergisch gegen Paracetamol? Denn dann müsste ich was anderes kaufen gehen, ich hab nur das."

Wieder sah er genau hin und bemerkte so abermals das leichte Kopfschütteln. Er nickte daraufhin und streckte die Hand mit dem Fieberthermometer in Richtung Aya aus.

„Okay, dann gebe ich dir das morgen, wenn du aufwachst. Und jetzt mach mal den Mund auf, wir messen das Fieber da."

Das war am Praktischsten und Schuldig konnte es selbst nirgendwo anders leiden. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Aya damit einverstanden wäre, wenn er ihm das Ding unter die Achsel oder gar in den Hintern schob… nein, im Mund war es noch am Besten.

Der Tänzer schien einen Moment lang zu zögern, doch dann öffnete er seine Lippen ein bisschen und ließ sich das Thermometer in den Mund schieben. Schuldig platzierte es und ließ es dann los, bevor er über Ayas Beine krabbelte und sich links neben dem Rotschopf auf die Matratze setzte. Er würde ihm gleich helfen, sich aufzusetzen, und das konnte er besser von hier aus machen.

Die violetten Augen waren ihm gefolgt und sahen ihn müde an, der schmale Körper hatte sich leicht verspannt, als Schuldig näher gekommen war. Der Telepath verfluchte die rücksichtslosen Kunden Ayas einmal mehr. Sie und nur sie waren daran schuld, dass der Tänzer Angst vor menschlicher Nähe und Berührung hatte… er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, verbannte die Gedanken wieder und sah Aya beruhigend an, welcher gerade das Thermometer in seinem Mund hin und her schob. Schuldig streckte daraufhin die Hand aus und hielt es fest.

„Behalt es da, Aya, unter der Zunge. Ich weiß, dass es nicht angenehm ist und auch nicht gerade toll schmeckt, aber wenn du es hin und her schiebst, stellt es die Temperatur nie fest."

Er war fast erleichtert, als die violetten Augen sich leicht zusammenzogen und Aya versuchte ihn finster anzustarren, was ihm jämmerlich misslang, aber trotzdem wusste der Telepath, dass Aya noch da war mit seinen Gedanken. Er schien nicht völlig klar zu denken, denn sonst hätte er vielleicht versucht sich zu wehren, weil er doch seine Schulden immernoch nicht beglichen hatte, doch so ließ er alles mehr oder weniger über sich ergehen.

In diesem Moment piepste das Thermometer und Schuldig zog es aus Ayas Mund, bevor er es ein wenig ins Licht der Nachttischlampe hielt, um die kleine Anzeige lesen zu können. 39,4… hm… nicht besonders beruhigend. Aber zumindest schwebte der Tänzer nicht in akuter Lebensgefahr… sollte es morgen jedoch immernoch so oder gar noch schlimmer sein, würde er den Rotschopf auf jeden Fall zum Arzt bringen.

Schuldig sah Aya an, nachdem er das Thermometer ausgeschaltet und neben sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte, und seufzte dann.

„39,4. Ist nicht so hoch, dass es gefährlich wäre, aber trotzdem nicht gerade toll."

Er streckte seine Hände aus und schob einen Arm unter Ayas Hals durch, um ihn um die schmalen Schultern zu legen, wobei er spürte, dass Aya sich wieder verkrampfte. Seine violetten Augen spiegelten das wieder, was Aya spürte, ein wenig Angst und Verwirrung. Schuldig blickte sein Sorgenkind beruhigend an und strich ihm dann die schweißnassen Ponysträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Keine Angst, ich will dir nur helfen dich aufzusetzen. Du musst was trinken, sonst trocknest du noch aus. Na komm, setz dich hin."

Er begann den Jüngeren aufzurichten, wobei er von Aya nicht sonderlich viel Hilfe bekam, doch als sie es schließlich geschafft hatten, musste der Telepath Aya festhalten, damit er nicht nach vorne überkippte. Der Rotschopf hing mehr in Schuldigs Arm, als dass er eigenständig darin saß, und er schien seinen Kopf nur schwer aufrecht halten zu können, sodass der Ältere sich beeilte nach der Teetasse zu greifen. Er setzte sie an die zum atmen leicht geöffneten Lippen und wartete dann, bis der Tänzer darauf reagierte. Er konnte die Tasse nicht einfach kippen, solange der Rotschopf nicht bereit war zu schlucken. Er würde ihm alles über die Brust schütten, deshalb wartete er lieber ein wenig.

Als Aya schließlich soweit schien, kippte der Telepath die Tasse ein bisschen und ließ dem Jüngeren ein bisschen Tee in den Mund laufen, bevor er stoppte und dem Rotschopf Zeit zum Schlucken gab. Als dieser die Flüssigkeit hinuntergebracht hatte, wiederholten sie das ganze solange, bis die Tasse leer war und Schuldig sie zurück auf den Nachttisch stellen konnte. Der Kopf des Jüngeren sank erschöpft auf Schuldigs Schulter, was diesen ein wenig überraschte, doch dann drückte er den Rotschopf leicht an sich, hob eine Hand, um dem Jüngeren mit dem Handrücken über die Wange zu streichen.

„Dir geht's morgen bestimmt wieder besser, Aya. Du bist müde, hm?"

Er sah und spürte den Rotschopf schwach nicken, und daraufhin lächelte er, bevor er den Rotschopf vorsichtig zurück auf die Matratze legte und dort wieder richtig zudeckte. Er blickte den Jüngeren sanft an und strich ihm dann erneut über die Wange.

„Dann schlaf ein bisschen. Ich denke, ich werde dich ab und zu wecken, um dir wieder was zu trinken zu geben, aber jetzt schlaf erst mal."

Violette Augen versuchten ihn erneut finster anzustarren. Warum wusste Schuldig nicht so ganz, doch er konnte es sich vorstellen. Schon wieder versuchte er Aya herumzukommandieren, und das missfiel dem Rotschopf anscheinend. Für einen Moment hielt er Blick, auch wenn es durch seine glasigen Augen die Wirkung verfehlte, doch dann fielen sie vor Erschöpfung schließlich zu und Ayas Atmung wurde tiefer, ein bisschen ruhiger und gleich darauf war er eingeschlafen, einfach so. Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. Der musste wirklich fertig gewesen sein… kein Wunder, bei 39,4 Fieber…

Der Telepath sah noch einen Moment auf den Schlafenden hinab und erhob sich dann vom Bett, um noch einmal kurz in die Küche zu gehen und dort eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser zu füllen, bevor er damit ins Bad ging, sich einen Waschlappen schnappte und alles zurück in sein Schlafzimmer trug, wo er die Schüssel auf den Nachttisch stellte. Er tauchte den Waschlappen in das kalte Wasser und drückte ihn aus, bevor er dem schlafenden Rotschopf sanft die Stirn abtupfte und ihm den Waschlappen danach auf den heißen Kopf legte. Das konnte auch helfen, oder es dem Kranken zumindest ein bisschen angenehmer machen.

Schuldig fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand durch die Haare, überlegte, wie er sich die Nacht organisieren sollte. Er würde sich wohl seinen Wecker alle paar Stunden stellen und dann aufstehen, um Aya ein bisschen was zu trinken zu geben, und vielleicht die Wadenwickel zu wechseln und den Waschlappen wieder nass zu machen. Er seufzte. Er würde definitiv nicht viel schlafen heute Nacht… aber Aya war wichtiger.

Der Telepath lief in Richtung seines Schrankes und fischte dort eine frische Boxershorts heraus, bevor er sich rasch umzog. Er schlief nur in Boxershorts zurzeit, alles andere war ihm zu warm. Seine Kleider ließ er einfach dort liegen und lief dann zu seinem Bett zurück, wobei seine Schritte allerdings immer langsamer wurden. Ach ja… da gab es jetzt ja ein Problem… wo sollte er schlafen? In seinem Bett lag Aya… eigentlich war das Bett groß genug für zwei, eher vielleicht für drei oder vier, aber trotzdem… irgendwie war ihm nicht so wohl dabei… Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Aya machen würde, wenn er ihn im selben Bett fand… oder besser, was er denken würde. Er wollte nicht, dass Aya dachte, er nutze diese Situation aus, denn das war gar nicht seine Absicht. Aber andererseits… der Tänzer war ohnmächtig und würde nicht aufwachen, außer wenn Schuldig ihn weckte. Deshalb war es doch eigentlich ganz sicher…

Nach einigem Hin und Her entschied er sich dann doch dafür, in seinem Bett zu schlafen, allerdings mit einer eigenen Decke und wirklich auf der anderen Seite der Matratze. So schlenderte der Telepath zu seinem Bett zurück und stellte den Wecker auf den anderen Nachttisch, bevor er sich in sein Bett legte, vorsichtig, um Aya nicht zu wecken, bevor er seine Decke über sich ausbreitete und sich noch einmal zu dem Rotschopf hinüberbeugte. Er lächelte in das schlafende, gerötete Gesicht und strich seinem Geliebten leicht über die Wange.

„Gute Nacht, Aya, und werde schnell wieder gesund. Es ist blöde, wenn du mich nicht wütend anblicken kannst…"

Er grinste leicht und legte sich dann zurück, bevor er sich den Wecker stellte und dann auf die Seite rollte, um die Augen zu schließen. Er hatte jetzt vier Stunden zum Schlafen, und diese würde er nutzen. Er würde so müde sein morgen…

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.

**Zurück zum letzten Teil**

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


	4. Chapter 4

Date of begin:  20.10.02

Date of end: ?

                                                           Dirrty Dancer

Autor: Cigamina

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Pairings: Aya x Schuldig

Rating: NC – 17

Genre: yaoi, AU

Warnungen: prostitution

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Schwarz gehören mir nicht, genauso wenig wie Ran und der Rest von Weiß. Auch Aya-chan nicht. Und das Lied ‚Dirrty' von Christina Aguilera auch nicht. Die Story hat ihren Titel von diesem Lied, also wundert euch nicht wegen der Schreibweise.

Summary: Schuldig sieht Aya in einem Club tanzen und prompt setzt sich der Gedanken in ihm fest, dass er den rothaarigen Stricher besitzen will. Durch eine List bekommt er die Chance, Aya näher kennen zu lernen, und macht dabei einige Entdeckungen, mit denen er nie im Leben gerechnet hätte…  

Widmungen: Der vierte Teil ist dem Concon und der Ayan gewidmet, weil die mir ziemlich geholfen haben! Danke noch mal, Mädels! Ohne euch hätte ich Chapter 4 niemals angefangen… 

Anmerkungen: Hm… mir fallen auf Anhieb keine ein… oder doch, es ist eine AU, also gilt wie immer: Situationen, Beziehungen und das Alter der einzelnen Personen haben sich geändert.

Story ist mir eingefallen, als ich zum hundertfünfzigsten Mal das Video zu ‚Dirrty' gesehen habe… welch ein Wunder…      

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe:

Christina Aguilera – Dirrty

Eminem – Lose yourself

Eminem – Till I collapse

Guano Apes – Open your eyes (Diesem Lied habt ihr es zu verdanken, dass ich 'Dirrty Dancer' nach dem dritten Kapitel weiter geschrieben habe…)

Madonna – Die another day

Rammstein – Engel 

Sean Paul – Get busy

Feedback an:

/Telepathie/

direkte Gedanken

--

Die nächsten Wochen verflogen schnell und für beide recht ereignisreich. Schuldig ging morgens arbeiten und abends holte er Aya hinter dem Club ab, in dem der Rotschopf tanzte, um dann mit diesem auszugehen. Er wählte immer recht ruhige Plätze, wo man sich ohne Probleme unterhalten konnte, denn das war ja der Sinn dieser Abende. Außerdem war der Jüngere meistens erschöpft, da Tanzen doch einiges an körperlicher Anstrengung bedeutete, sodass der Telepath dem anderen nicht noch mehr Lärm und Hektik in einer anderen Disco zumuten wollte. Stattdessen suchten sie meistens kleine, ruhige Bars auf, in denen man sich unterhalten konnte ohne die Musik durch Schreien übertönen zu müssen. Schuldig wollte Aya kennen lernen und ihm außerdem einiges über sich erzählen, damit der Jüngere ebenfalls einiges über ihn erfuhr. Er schreckte nicht davor zurück, Aya Dinge aus seinem eigenen Leben zu erzählen, obwohl es ihn ein bisschen wurmte, dass der Rotschopf sich über seine Vergangenheit beharrlich ausschwieg. Er erzählte nie etwas davon, auch wenn er im Laufe der Zeit ein wenig gesprächiger wurde. Von seinem Tag, der Schule und so erzählte er Schuldig schon mal was, aber sonst recht wenig. Der Telepath ließ ihn, er drängte ihn nicht. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Vergangenheit des Jungen nicht gerade toll gewesen war, wenn er so beharrlich schwieg, und das einzige Mal, als Schuldig ihn auf seine Eltern und mögliche Geschwister angesprochen hatte, waren seine Augen ganz traurig geworden.

Auch erfuhr er recht wenig über den Jungen selbst. Er kannte seinen echten Namen noch immer nicht… eigentlich hatte er fast nichts mehr über den Rotschopf erfahren nach dem ersten Abend…

Doch es war okay für ihn, es machte ihm nichts aus. Er sah nämlich, dass Aya mit der Zeit während ihren Gesprächen immer lockerer wurde, undselten, wenn auch nur manchmal, lächelte, wenn Schuldig etwas Lustiges erzählt hatte. Er achtete nicht mehr ganz so streng darauf, seine eisige Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn er mit dem Telepathen zusammen war. Manchmal ließ Aya Schuldig an seinen Gefühlen teilhaben, ließ ihn sogar in seinen Geist hinein, wenn sie über die Telepathie und solche Dinge sprachen, die keiner zufälligerweise mithören sollte. Er begann Schuldig langsam zu vertrauen, worüber dieser sich natürlich freute.

Dem Telepathen wurde langsam klar, dass sich dieses Projekt noch ziemlich in die Länge ziehen würde… doch er bedauerte das gar nicht. Ihm ging es schon lange nicht mehr nur darum, den schönen Rotschopf flachzulegen. Das war anfänglich ja sein Plan gewesen und er hatte gedacht, er würde Aya schon ins Bett kriegen, wenn sie sich öfters und länger sahen, doch mittlerweile musste er zugeben, dass er das gar nicht mehr vordergründig wollte. Er war nicht mehr nur hinter dem Körper des Rotschopfes her, fand ihn auch so interessant, dass er ihn ganz, für längere Zeit bei sich haben wollte. Und das war ihm mittlerweile so wichtig, dass er richtig gerne Zeit damit verbrachte, ihre Beziehung richtig aufzubauen; und mit dem nötigen Vertrauen fing er an. 

Mit der Zeit hatte er auch Erfolg, zum Beispiel fuhr Aya mittlerweile ohne zu zögern mit ihm im Auto mit und zeigte sein Vertrauen auf diese Weise. Im Auto konnte er nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen, wie er es in jeder Bar tun konnte – Schuldig zwang ihn ja nicht dazu, sitzen zu bleiben – sondern musste es mit Schuldig aushalten, bis dieser wieder anhielt und ihn raus ließ. Doch er war meistens recht entspannt, wenn Schuldig ihn an die schon bekannte Straßenecke fuhr, hatte sogar manchmal die Augen geschlossen und ruhte sich sichtlich aus. Auch sein Misstrauen Schuldig gegenüber, was ihre gemeinsamen Abende anging, schien er ganz verloren zu haben. Er schien begriffen zu haben, dass Schuldig keinen Sex von ihm wollte… was ja auch stimmte, zumindest für den Moment. Natürlich wollte der Rotschopf den Tänzer noch, sogar mehr als je zuvor, jetzt wo er wusste, dass der Jüngere so vielschichtig war… doch alles zu seiner Zeit. Im Moment gefiel ihm der Gedanke an Sex mit Aya gar nicht… Vielleicht würde der Rotschopf es machen, wenn Schuldig wirklich darauf bestand, denn immerhin musste er ihm eine Gegenleistung erbringen, doch dann wäre jegliches Vertrauen zwischen ihnen wieder zerstört. Aya würde sich bei ihren Treffen nicht mehr wohl fühlen, wenn er wusste, dass er früher oder später wieder mit Schuldig schlafen musste, nur um Geld zu bekommen. Schuldig wäre nichts weiter als ein weiterer Kunde für Aya, mit dem er schlief, weil er musste, er wäre einer von vielen. Und genau das war es doch, was der Telepath gerade nicht wollte. Er wollte der Eine für Aya sein, derjenige, mit dem er Sex genießen konnte, eben weil es ganz ohne Zwang geschah… mit dem er schlief, weil er es wollte, weil er ihm vertraute. Das war es, was Schuldig wollte. 

Seine Einstellung zu der Sache hatte sich enorm gewandelt, seit er den Plan entwickelt hatte… und zu seinem Schrecken waren schließlich Gefühle in ihm wach geworden, von denen er eigentlich nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er sie jemals spüren würde. Doch er konnte das Kribbeln in seinem Magen nicht anders erklären, genauso wenig wie das Herzklopfen, das er immer hatte, wenn Aya leicht lächelte… er schien sich doch tatsächlich verliebt zu haben…

Dieser Gedanke freute ihn und machte ihm zugleich Angst. Einerseits freute er sich darüber, weil es einfach hieß, dass er dieses Gefühl wirken verspüren konnte, doch andererseits hatte er Angst auch davor. Liebe war immer irgendwo mit Abhängigkeit verbunden… man war nicht mehr so frei wie vorher, musste auf eine zweite Person Rücksicht nehmen… musste sich bis zu einem bestimmten Grad an jemandem anpassen. Man war abhängig voneinander, weil man ständig an jemanden denken musste, sich Sorgen machen, aufeinander acht geben musste… und das war etwas, das Schuldig nicht ausstehen konnte. Irgendwann war sowas immer zu Ende und zurück blieben nur Schmerz und gebrochene Herzen… Außerdem wusste er nicht ganz einzuschätzen, ob er überhaupt eine Chance bei Aya hatte. Doch das würde er schon herausfinden. Er musste einfach noch eine Weile so weitermachen undirgendwann würde sich diese Frage von ganz alleine beantworten.

Ansonsten hatte sich nicht besonders viel getan an dieser Zeit. Außer, dass Nagi sein Interesse an Farfarello verlor. Er sah ein, dass er bei dem Iren keine Chancen hatte, denn dieser ignorierte ihn eigentlich ständig, und das waren nicht unbedingt die besten Voraussetzungen für eine Beziehung. Stattdessen wandte sich das Interesse des pubertierenden Nagis immer mehr Omi, Takatoris jüngerem Sohn, zu. Er fand den Blonden ja so unheimlich süß… Schuldig war mal in Omis Kopf auf die Suche gegangen und hatte da gefunden, was er gesucht hatte: Omi fand Nagi auch zum Knuddeln…

Natürlich schwieg sich Schuldig Nagi gegenüber mit seinem Wissen aus, ganz einfach weil der Braunhaarige das selbst herauskriegen sollte. Er hatte keine Lust Kinder zu verkuppeln… dafür hatte er selbst ganz andere Sorgen. Aya zum Beispiel… oder Takatoris älteren Sohn, Youji… dieser stand unglücklicherweise immernoch auf den Telepathen. Aber weil dieser ihn ständig ignorierte oder abwies, wandte sich dessen Aufmerksamkeit immer mehr Crawford zu… Crawford! Mann, mann, das war doch ein Depp. Bevor Braddy Interesse an Youji zeigen würde, musste die Welt noch zweimal untergehen. Mindestens.

Eigentlich freute sich Schuldig immer darauf, Aya hinter dem Club, in dem der Rotschopf tanzte, abzuholen, doch heute hatte er schlechte Laune. Er hatte gerade ein nervenaufreibendes, wie Kaugummi in die Länge gezogenes Abendessen mit Familie Takatori hinter sich... die waren doch tatsächlich alle da gewesen, Mister Takatori selbst, seine beiden Söhne Omi und Youji und sogar seine Frau, die Schuldig noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Sie waren alle zusammen mit einem von Takatoris politischen Anhänger abendessen gewesen... und Schwarz hatte zu diesem Anlass anwesend sein müssen, als die Bodyguards, die sie nun einmal waren. Das war so langweilig gewesen... nicht mal was zu Essen hatten sie bekommen, sie hatten bloß hinter ihrem Boss rumgestanden und der ganzen Sache zugehört. Und das war genauso interessant gewesen wie die politischen Gedanken in den Köpfen der beiden Alten. Über die Yakuza hatten die gesprochen, darüber, was die sich schon wieder geleistet hatten... So was uninteressantes hatte Schuldig schon lange nicht mehr gehört... wen interessierte es denn, ob die Yakuza dies oder jenes besetzt hatte, er hatte nicht mal richtig zugehört...

Und wegen diesem Schrott kam er jetzt zu spät! Zehn Minuten schon, verdammt! Wenn Aya mit seinem Kunden hatte mitgehen müssen, nur weil er zu spät kam, und das auch nur, weil er sich dämliches Geschwafel über ausgerechnet die Yakuza hatte anhören müssen, würde Schuldig sauer werden, aber richtig. Das durfte nicht passieren!

Seine Verspätung war auch der Grund, warum er jetzt aus dem Parkhaus raus hastete und zu rennen begann, als er auf seine Armbanduhr sah, die ihm anzeigte, dass er jetzt schon 12 Minuten zu spät war.

Hoffentlich, hoffentlich hatte der Typ auch Verspätung... denn wenn nicht, würden sie wahrscheinlich schon weg sein. Und bis Schuldig die beiden mit seiner Telepathie würde ausfindig gemacht haben und dort angekommen wäre, würde es schon längst zu spät sein... Er würde Aya verraten haben, denn so würde das für den Taenzer aussehen... verdammt, er würde das Vertrauen, das Aya in den letzten Wochen zu ihm gefasst hatte, mit einem Schlag zerstören... verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!!

Er durfte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn Aya mit seinem Kunden hatte mitgehen müssen... wenn dieser Bastard ihm auch nur ein einziges Haar krümmen würde, war er tot... Schuldig würde ihn töten, das war sowas von sicher!

Der Telepath fluchte, während er durch das Netz von kleinen Strassen hastete, die eine Abkürzung zum Club bildeten. Der Weg kam ihm viel länger vor als normalerweise, zog sich hin wie ein sehr ausgeleiertes Haargummi. Eigentlich war die Strecke nicht so sonderlich lang, aber heute kam es ihm vor wie unendliche Kilometer. Verdammt, schon 15 Minuten!

Schuldig biss die Zähne zusammen und spornte sich noch ein wenig mehr an, versuchte noch ein bisschen schneller zu werden. Sein Atem ging mittlerweile stoßweise, obwohl er eigentlich ziemlich gut trainiert war. Doch nach fünf Minuten in diesem Tempo kam selbst er ins Schwitzen, und lange würde er das auch nicht mehr durchhalten... doch er musste da hin, so schnell wie möglich!!

Wenn Aya schon weg war... er würde es sich nicht verzeihen, wenn der Rotschopf wirklich mit seinem Kunden würde schlafen müssen... und vielleicht war es auch noch einer von diesen, denen es Spaß machte, dem Jungen wehzutun... nein, das durfte nicht sein! Das konnte er nicht machen, Aya verließ sich auf ihn! Er konnte ihn nicht so hängen lassen!

Schuldig fetzte um die nächste Ecke und fand die dahinterliegenden Gasse als ausgestorben vor, woraufhin er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und endgültig sein ganzes Geschwindigkeitspotential ausnutzte. Er machte das nicht gerne in der Öffentlichkeit, weil es Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, wenn es jemand sah, und keiner sollte wissen, dass er besondere Kräfte hatte, doch dasjetzt war eine Ausnahme. Für Aya ging er das Risiko ein, gesehen zu werden, denn der Rotschopf war ihm eindeutig wichtiger...

Er spürte, wie er beschleunigte, mit einem Wahnsinnstempo über den Asphalt wetzte. Er sah die Häuser nur als Schatten an sich vorbeizischen, legte die nächsten 800 Meter in wenigen Sekunden zurück. Er hetzte um die letzte Ecke und kam in der Gasse hinter dem Club zum Stillstand, sah sich schwer atmend, hektisch um... und fühlte sein Herz aussetzen. Die Gasse war leer. Niemand war weit und breit zu sehen, keine Spur von Aya.

Schuldig spürte sein Herz wild pochen, und das nicht nur von der Anstrengung gerade eben. Scheiße, Aya war weg! Weg!! Seine Gedanken purzelten durcheinander, begannen sich wie wild im Kreis zu drehen. Verdammt, verdammt, was machte er jetzt nur?! Er hatte Angst um den Jüngeren, wusste nicht, was dieser gerade durchleiden musste! Scheiße! Er konnte nichts tun, konnte ihm nicht helfen, konnte nicht... er fühlte sich so hilflos...

Der Telepath schlug mit einer Faust gegen die nächste Hauswand, um seiner Wut ein bisschen Luft zu machen. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er das nicht hatte verhindern können, noch dazu hatte er Angst. Angst um den Jüngeren, der gerade irgendwo war und sich von so einem widerlichen, alten Sack würde flachlegen lassen müssen, und das nur, weil Schuldig nicht da gewesen war, um ihn davor zu beschützen... Verdammt, er hatte dem Rotschopf versprochen, dass er nie wieder für Geld mit jemandem schlafen musste….

Schuldig fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine langen Haare und schloss die Augen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, zwang sich gewaltsam zur Ruhe. Jetzt in Panik auszubrechen war sicherlich nicht das beste, was man in so einer Situation tun konnte. Es würde Aya nicht helfen, und das war es doch, was Schuldig wollte. Er musste etwas tun, etwas für seinen Freund tun, und nicht darüber nachdenken, wie sehr er versagt hatte!

Der Rotschopf behielt die Augen geschlossen und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Er würde die vertraute Aura des Tänzers suchen... diese kannte er mittlerweile sehr gut, er war oft genug in der Nähe des Jungen gewesen, um zu wissen, wie er sich anfühlte. Also streckte er seine mentalen Fühler aus, begann die bekannte Präsenz zu suchen. Vielleicht waren sie noch nicht zu weit weg und er würde Aya trotzdem noch... DA!!

Seine Augen flogen auf, als er Aya plötzlich spürte, und das wirklich gar nicht so weit entfernt! Nur ein paar Straßen weiter!

Der Rotschopf machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte ohne zu überlegen in die Richtung, aus der er die Aura spüren konnte. Er war noch hier, Aya war noch hier! Schuldig würde noch rechtzeitig kommen, er würde Aya vor dem schlimmsten bewahren können!

Schuldig hetzte erneut eine Gasse entlang, während er sich vorsichtig Zugang zu Ayas Geist verschaffte. Er musste wissen, wie es dem Jungen ging, ob es nicht vielleicht doch schon zu spät war...

Er betrat den fremden und doch so vertrauten Geist des Jüngeren, wurde sehr vorsichtig dabei. Da er nicht wusste, in welcher Verfassung der Jüngere war, musste er mit möglichen Abwehrreaktionen rechnen, die nicht nur ihn selbst, sondern auch Aya schaden könnten. Bei einigen Menschen trat das auf, wenn sie gerade Angst hatten oder ihnen Gewalt angetan wurde, dass der Geist sich reflexartig gegen alles wehrte, was den Menschen noch weiter verletzen könnte. Doch bei Aya trat es zum Glück nicht auf, denn sonst hätte Schuldig einiges an Arbeit gehabt, bis er den Rotschopf sich hätte beruhigen lassen.

Die Gedanken beachtete der Telepath erst gar nicht, sondern drang sofort weiter in die Gefühlswelt des Tänzers vor. 

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem der Tänzer ihn in seinem Geist sein ließ, fühlte sich Schuldig dort nicht wohl. Ansonsten war Aya immer ausbalanciert in seinem Geist, doch heute war das absolut nicht so. Emotionen rauschten durcheinander, drehten sich wie wild hin und her, sodass der Telepath im ersten Moment Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, sie zu erkennen. Doch dann sah und spürte er es, die Angst, Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit die Aya verspürte. Verdammt, der Mistkerl hatte schon angefangen… aber er tat dem Rotschopf nicht körperlich weh, denn das hätte Schuldig in dessen Geist lesen können. Jedenfalls tat er es noch nicht, was Schuldig dazu brachte, sich so schnell er es sich wagte wieder zurückzuziehen.

Er wollte den Geist seines Rotschopfes gerade wieder verlassen, als ihm noch ein Gefühl auffiel, das irgendwie träge durch die anderen hindurchsickerte… es war eine seltsame Taubheit, die Aya verspürte, die jedoch durch ihre Kraft die anderen Gefühle dominierte.

Schuldig runzelte die Stirn, als er das sah. Was sollte das denn sein? Taubheit war in Ayas Situation nicht unbedingt ein Gefühl, das der Telepath zu finden erwartet hatte. Warum fühlte der Tänzer das? Schuldig verstand es nicht… doch er würde es schon noch herausfinden. Zuerst einmal aber musste er zu seinem Rotschopf und ihn von diesem Bastard, der ihn gerade bedrängte, befreien!

Der Telepath bog an der nächsten Gabelung links ab, raste die folgende Gasse entlang und wetzte um eine erneute Ecke, woraufhin er sich in einer ruhigen Nebenstraße wieder fand. Er blickte sich hastig um und sah dann am Straßenrand eine dunkle Limousine stehen. Wie edel für so eine kleine, perverse Mistratte von Freier, spottete eine leise Stimme in Schuldigs Unterbewusstsein. Doch den Telepathen selbst interessierte das herzlich wenig, denn Ayas Aura zog ihn genau auf das Fahrzeug zu. Sein Rotschopf schien dort drin zu sein…

Schuldig überquerte die Straße mit schnellen Schritten, ging um das Auto herum und blieb dort stehen. Er konnte kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen spüren, als er erkannte, was sich auf dem Rücksitz abspielte.

Er sah seinen Rotschopf auf dem Rücksitz, denn er war gegen die Tür und das zum Glück nur getönte, anstatt verspiegelte Fenster auf Schuldigs Seite gelehnt. Der Jüngere sah seltsam schlaff aus und rührte sich nicht, auch wenn seine Gefühle seinen wahren Zustand offenbarten. Aya wollte den Mann, der halb auf ihm lag und an seiner Halsbeuge saugte, wegstoßen, doch er konnte nicht. Etwas hielt ihn davon ab, und es war nicht nur der Gedanke daran, dass er das Geld brauchte…

Schuldig hatte plötzlich eine Idee, was mit seinem Tänzer los sein könnte… und er zog seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. Wenn das stimmte…

Er rief sich selbst zur Ordnung und blieb noch ein paar wenige Momente in Ayas Geist, um den jüngeren Rotschopf ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er zog den vertrauten Geist in eine kurze, sanfte Umarmung, liebkoste ihn ein wenig und spürte, wie Aya ihn erkannte. Zufrieden damit ließ er dem Rotschopf ein paar Worte zukommen, nur um dem Tänzer zu versichern, dass er wirklich da war, und nicht nur eingebildet, denn das dachte Aya gerade…

/Ganz ruhig, Aya, ich hol dich da raus. Nur noch einen Moment…/

Schuldig spürte gerade noch, wie sich in Ayas Geist plötzlich Erleichterung und Hoffnung unter all die Verzweiflung und Angst mischten, bevor er die Verbindung trennte und sich vorsichtig zurückzog, um sich dann auf den Kunden zu konzentrieren und ihn zu übernehmen. Er ließ den Mann inne halten, spürte seine Verwirrung und Panik, als er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, und setzte ihn dann manierlich auf seine Seite des Wagens, bevor er ihn schlafen legte. Dann wandte er sich dem Chauffeur der Limousine zu, ließ ihn ebenfalls einschlafen und öffnete noch während er das tat die Autotür, gegen die Aya noch immer lehnte.

Er war eigentlich schon darauf vorbereitet, dass der Tänzer einfach gegen ihn kippte, keine Kraft mehr hatte, sich aufrecht zu halten. Es bestätigte die Idee, die er vorhin gehabt hatte… dieser Bastard…

Der Telepath half Aya dabei, aus dem Auto auszusteigen, wobei er merkte, das dieser sich nur mühsam bewegen konnte. Seine Bewegungen waren unbeholfen und steif, was so gar nicht zu dem grazilen Tänzer passte. Schuldig stützte ihn so gut er konnte und hielt ihn auch fest, als der Junge endlich vor ihm stand, ziemlich wackelig auf den langen Beinen. Der Ältere hielt Aya an den Armen fest, half diesem sein Gleichgewicht zu halten und blickte dem Rotschopf dabei ins Gesicht. Die sonst so klaren, violetten Augen waren trüb und ein wenig verschleiert, außerdem lag ein ungesunder Rotschimmer auf dem blassen Gesicht, der da so gar nicht hinpasste… wenn Aya normal rot wurde, sah das anders aus…

Schuldig blickte, besorgt und entschuldigend zugleich, Aya an, der nur mit ein wenig unfokussiertem Blick um sich starrte.

„Hey… bist du okay? Es tut mir so leid, aber ich konnte nicht früher von der Arbeit weg. Hat er dir etwas getan?"

Er ließ seinen Blick einmal über den Tänzer schweifen, über den geöffneten Mantel und die etwas unordentliche Kleidung, doch Aya hatte noch alles an. Er hatte es ja auch in dessen Geist gesehen, dass der Bastard eben erst angefangen hatte… anscheinend war der Typ auch ein wenig spät gewesen, ansonsten hätte Schuldig wahrscheinlich nur noch wenig verhindern können.

Der Rotschopf suchte seinen Blick, konnte seine Augen aber nicht lange auf einen Punkt fixieren, und schloss sie lieber. Daraufhin lehnte er sich nach vorne gegen Schuldig, der ihn überrascht auffing und dann die Arme um den schlanken Körper schlang, ihn stützte, damit er nicht umfiel. Aya ließ ihn gewähren und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Älteren, bevor er antwortete.

„Nein… kamst gerade… rechtzeitig…."

Seine Stimme klang erschöpft und er verschleifte die Silben ein wenig, sprach undeutlich. Schuldig drückte den Jüngeren, auch wenn er es schon gewusst hatte, erleichtert an sich, doch dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene wieder.

„Dann bin ich beruhigt… ich dachte schon, ich käme ganz zu spät… Aya, hat dir der Typ was gegeben? Irgendwas zu trinken oder so? Es ist nämlich nicht normal, dass du dich nicht richtig bewegen kannst, außerdem solltest du keine Taubheit fühlen… wenn ja, weißt du was?"

Er konnte Aya zuerst nur den Kopf schütteln spüren, doch dann sprach der Junge auch.

„Er… hat mich gezwungen was zu trinken… das muss es gewesen sein… aber keine Ahnung was…"

Der Telepath drückte den Jüngeren an sich und strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken. Er machte sich immernoch Vorwürfe, auch wenn er den Rotschopf vor dem schlimmsten bewahrt hatte… es hätte gar nicht erst passieren dürfen! Hoffentlich würde Aya jetzt nicht an seiner Glaubwürdigkeit zweifeln… der Rotschopf vertraute ihm schon verdammt viel, wenn er sich darauf verließ, dass er die Kunden von ihm fern hielt, das durfte er nicht kaputtmachen…

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Aya… ich konnte nur echt nicht früher weg… kommt nie wieder vor, ich verspreche es dir."

Der Rotschopf blieb in seinen Armen und verspannte sich nicht, wie Schuldig befürchtet hatte, er ließ die beruhigende Geste zu. Der Telepath freute sich darüber, auch wenn Aya im Moment nicht so ganz bei sich war. Er ließ ihn an sich heran, auch wenn Schuldig gerade Scheiße gebaut hatte… das hieß dann wohl, dass der Tänzer nicht sauer auf ihn war.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür…"

„Schon möglich, trotzdem hatte ich dir versprochen, dass du es nicht mehr machen musst…"

Der Ältere schob Aya ein wenig von sich, nur so weit, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Die blassen Wangen glühten immernoch, erschienen ihm vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen röter. Er runzelte daraufhin die Stirn, denn dass das nur von den Drogen kam, die das Arschloch Aya gegeben hatte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Deshalb hob er eine Hand, berührte leicht das blasse Gesicht und fand es ziemlich erhitzt vor. Alarmiert hob er die Augenbrauen und legte seine Handfläche auf Ayas Stirn, die ebenfalls ziemlich heiß war. Seinen Verdacht bestätigt wissend zog er seine Hand wieder zurück und starrte Aya an, während sein Gehirn ihm erklärte, was das jetzt hieß. Das konnte der Tänzer nicht gemacht haben… oder? Er zog seine Augen ein bisschen zusammen, blickte Aya ärgerlich an.

„Mann, du hast Fieber! Du gehörst ins Bett! Warum bist du heute überhaupt zur Arbeit gegangen? Gott, bitte sag nicht, dass du heute getanzt hast… du hättest zusammenbrechen und dir sonst was tun können! Oder bist du etwa hingefallen? Wäre ein Wunder wenn nicht, bei so einer hohen Temperatur können die meisten Menschen nicht mal mehr gerade laufen! Wie konntest du nur?!"

Der Jüngere versuchte finster zurückzustarren, doch das scheiterte kläglich. Er schloss erneut die Augen, bevor er seine heiße Stirn wieder auf Schuldigs Schulter legte.

„Ich… kann nicht nicht zur Arbeit gehen… du weißt das ganz genau… ich brauche das Geld… und ja, ich war tanzen… bin nicht hingefallen… aber mir war nicht gut, alles hat sich gedreht… mir ist schlecht, Schu… und kalt… und ich bin müde… alles ist so taub…"

Der Telepath schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hatte Aya noch nie so sprechen hören… vor allem würde der Tänzer nie freiwillig sagen, wenn etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. So was musste er immer aus Aya herausquetschen und hatte selbst dann nicht immer Erfolg damit… Und er hatte ihn Schu genannt… war ihm nur recht, denn er mochte seinen vollen Namen nicht besonders. Trotzdem, der Jüngere war geschwächt, stand unter dem Einfluss von wer-wusste-schon-was-für-einer Droge und war auch noch krank… er musste Aya nach Hause bringen und in sein Bett stecken, und ihn eine Weile schlafen legen, damit er sich erholen konnte…

„Du hast echt nen Knall, Aya. Was hättest du gemacht, wenn du da zusammengeklappt wärst, mitten auf der Tanzfläche? Du hättest dich krank melden sollen…"

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, als er daran dachte wie leichtsinnig Aya war… man durfte sich doch nicht einfach so überanstrengen wenn man Fieber hatte, das konnte gefährlich werden…

„Na komm, ich bring dich nach Hause, Aya. Du musst dich ausruhen, sonst wird das Fieber noch schlimmer."

Die violetten Augen sahen ihn verwirrt an, und als der Telepath den Tänzer in Richtung der Gasse zog, aus der er vorhin gekommen war, wehrte sich der Rotschopf dagegen, versuchte sich von Schuldig loszumachen. Es war nur ganz schwach, doch Schuldig bemerkte es und blieb stehen, blickte den Jüngeren überrascht an.

„Was ist?"

Aya starrte ihn an und schüttelte dann den Kopf, stöhnte aber sogleich auf und schloss die Augen.

„Ich… ich kann nicht nach Hause… wir waren noch nicht weg…"

Der Telepath brauchte einen Moment, bis sein gesunder Menschenverstand das verarbeitet hatte, doch als Schuldig den Sinn dann verstanden hatte, zog er eine rote Augenbraue hoch, nicht ganz sicher ob Aya von den Drogen so dämliche Ideen bekam oder ob der sture Tänzer sich das selbst ausgedacht hatte.

„Und weiter? Wir gehen auch nicht, Aya. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mit dir, krank und müde wie du bist, in eine Bar gehe? Nee, heute nicht. Wenn's dir wieder besser geht ja, aber nicht jetzt."

Zu seiner Überraschung öffneten sich die trüben Augen wieder und Aya versuchte ihn wütend anzustarren, was dadurch ruiniert wurde, dass er plötzlich begann zu zittern. Prima, vielleicht stieg das Fieber nun auch noch, wenn Aya erst jetzt fror… 

„Wir müssen gehen… ich brauch das Geld…"

Schuldig verrollte leicht die Augen, als er das hörte.

„Ein paar Mal mehr oder weniger wird schon nicht so viel ausmachen. Deine Gesundheit ist um Längen wichtiger als Geld, also bitte lass den Quatsch und dich von mir nach Hause bringen. Wir gehen nicht, Punkt."

Aya zog seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, als er das hörte und funkelte Schuldig gefährlich an, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Aya, bitte. Das hat keinen Sinn, du kannst noch nicht einmal alleine stehen. Wie willst du denn irgendwohin laufen?"

Der Rotschopf jedoch wollte es anscheinend nicht einsehen, denn er starrte Schuldig immernoch wütend an.

„Wir müssen aber!"

Der Telepath spürte, wie er ungeduldig wurde, was nie gut war. Bei ihm war es mit der Geduld nicht allzu weit hin… schon gar nicht wenn er sich Sorgen machte, und das war gerade definitiv der Fall.

„Müssen wir gar nicht! Du gehst nirgendwo hin, nur nach Hause in dein Bett, klar?"

Die violetten Augen wurden noch eine Spur wütender und der Tänzer fauchte leise.

„Sag mir verdammt noch mal nicht, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!"

Es klang ein bisschen komisch, die wütende Stimme mit den schleifenden Silben, doch besser bekam Aya es nicht hin. Er war krank und stand unter Drogeneinfluss, verdammt! Warum wollte er das nicht verstehen? So konnten sie nicht weggehen!

„Mann, Aya! Warum kapierst du das nicht? Du hältst das nicht durch, du läufst keine fünf Schritte ohne umzukippen!"

„Trotzdem!"

Schuldig widerstand dem Drang Aya ein paar Mal ganz kräftig durchzuschütteln gerade noch so – das hätte dem Jüngeren wahrscheinlich gar nicht gut getan, wenn ihm schon Nicken Schwierigkeiten bereitete – und wollte schon erneut etwas zurück keifen, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam… ja, das könnte gehen… das würde vielleicht besser klappen als den Rotschopf anzuschreien, bis dieser entweder explodierte oder sich hinter seiner kalten Fassade verschanzte…

Er ließ seinen Blick ziemlich kühl und gelangweilt werden, bevor er Aya einfach losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat, woraufhin der Rotschopf japste und schwankte, es jedoch schaffte auf den Beinen zu bleiben und Schuldig wütend anzustarren. Der Telepath jedoch sah nur kühl zurück.

„Schön, du willst es ja nicht anders. Gehen wir. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dir helfe oder auf dich warte."  

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die zitternde Gestalt drehte er sich um und lief zurück über die Straße, seine Schritte in ganz normalem Tempo. Wenn Aya auf stur schaltete und stark spielen wollte, würde Schuldig ihm eben zeigen, dass auch er seine Grenzen hatte. Er würde mit Worten nichts erreichen, dafür war der Tänzer zu fixiert darauf, dass er niemandem etwas schuldig bleiben wollte… dieser Idiot…

Er war nur wenige Schritte gegangen, als er hinter sich auch schon den erwarteten dumpfen Aufschlag hörte. Schuldig blieb stehen und drehte sich um, wo er Aya wie erwartet auf dem Boden vorfand. Doch dieser saß nicht einfach nur da, sondern er lag zusammengerollt mitten auf der Straße, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Mund geöffnet, er schnappte nach Luft. Seine langen Ponysträhnen waren schweißgetränkt und klebten an seiner Stirn, während sein ganzer Körper heftig zitterte.

Schuldigs Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, seine Augen weiteten sich und er fluchte, bevor er zurück zu Aya rannte und sich neben ihn auf den Boden sinken lies. Verdammt, das hatte er nicht gewollt! Schuldig hatte gedacht, dass Aya einfach hinfallen würde… aber nicht gleich so zusammenbrechen! Scheiße, hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert, das würde der Telepath sich nie verzeihen können… hoffentlich war er nicht mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen und hatte jetzt eine Platzwunde oder hatte sich anderweitig verletzt…

Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte Ayas Stirn, die er glühend heiß vorfand. Scheiße, gerade eben war es noch nicht so schlimm gewesen… vielleicht war auch das eine Auswirkung der Droge, Schuldig wusste es nicht, doch das war auch eigentlich nicht so wichtig…

Der Rotschopf fluchte erneut und strich sich dann verzweifelt durch die Haare, zwang sich zur Ruhe und logischem Denken. Er musste Aya unbedingt aus der Kälte hier raus bringen, sonst holte er sich noch den Tod und ihn ins Bett stecken… dazu musste er den Tänzer zu seinem Auto bringen… und er musste noch die Erinnerungen der beiden Typen in der Limousine verändern, sonst würde der Rotschopf noch mehr Probleme kriegen…

Schuldig schlug sich vor die Stirn, als ihm plötzlich die leichteste Lösung für sein Problem einfiel. Natürlich, das ging…

Der Telepath legte einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern und schob den anderen unter Ayas Knie, hob den Jungen vorsichtig von der Straße auf, die zum Glück wirklich nicht sehr befahren war. Er trug ihn umsichtig zur Beifahrertür des schwarzen Autos hinüber, wobei er bemerkte, dass Aya für seine Größe ziemlich leicht war. Er hatte wirklich gar nichts auf den Rippen, das sah man wenn der Rotschopf tanzte, doch dass er so leicht sein würde, hätte Schuldig nicht gedacht… das konnte er auch machen, dem Jungen mal was Richtiges zu essen _koch_en… oder Fertigfutter kommen lassen, denn seine Kochkünste waren nicht gerade die Besten… ohne Fast-Food wäre er schon längst kläglich verhungert…

Er ließ den Fahrer, den er vorhin schlafen gelegt hatte, aufwachen und die Tür öffnen, ignorierte, dass der Mann fast die Krise bekam, weil er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich hatte. War ihm doch egal, Aya war um einiges wichtiger.

Schuldig ließ sich mit Aya in seinen Armen vorsichtig auf den Beifahrersitz sinken und drückte den Rotschopf dann näher an sich, bevor er die Tür schloss und sich gegen die Rückenlehne legte. Den Jüngeren platzierte er so, dass Aya seitlich auf seinem Schoß saß, mit dem Rücken zum Fahrer und an den Körper des Telepathen gelehnt, sein Kopf ruhte auf Schuldigs Schulter. Der Ältere konnte die beschleunigte Atmung des Tänzers an seinem Hals spüren, genauso wie er den gesamten schmalen Körper zittern fühlte. Scheiße… der hatte sich bestimmt eine heftige Grippe oder sowas eingefangen…

Er schlang seine Arme eng um Aya, befahl dem Fahrer dann gedanklich die Heizung ganz hochzudrehen und dann loszufahren, was der verängstigte Mann auch gleich tat. Der Telepath prägte ihm dabei auch gleich den Weg zu seiner Wohnung ein, damit er sich darum später nicht noch kümmern musste. Er würde den Rotschopf zu sich bringen, denn erstens wusste er immernoch nicht genau, wo der Jüngere wohnte, und er konnte auch in Ayas Kopf nicht danach suchen, weil dieser Idiot da hinten dem Tänzer diese Mist-Droge eingeflößt hatte, und er deshalb fatale Dinge in dessen Kopf anrichten konnte, wenn er sich dort zu schnell bewegte. Er konnte schon froh sein, dass er vorhin nichts zerstört hatte… hätte er das gewusst, wäre er nie in Ayas Geist eingedrungen… Außerdem hatte er bei sich zu Hause alles, was er für die Behandlung von Fieber brauchte. Sein Auto würde er einfach morgen holen lassen, das war keine große Sache. Er hoffte nur, dass Ayas Fieber nicht noch schlimmer werden würde, denn sonst würde er mit dem Rotschopf zum Arzt gehen müssen… und davon wäre dieser bestimmt wahnsinnig begeistert…

Schuldig seufzte, während er merkte, dass die Heizung langsam in Gang kam. Aya würde auch so schon nicht davon begeistert sein, die nächsten Tage bei Schuldig zu verbringen… zwar brachte der Rotschopf Schuldig jetzt schon mehr Vertrauen entgegen, doch er war noch nie bei ihm gewesen. Er würde sich vielleicht komisch fühlen, wenn er dort wieder zu sich kam, vielleicht würde er sich sogar fürchten und deshalb aggressiv werden… aber das war egal, der Telepath würde ihn nicht weg lassen, bis es dem Tänzer wieder besser ging; nicht zur Arbeit, nirgendwo hin. Dem Rotschopf würde das gar nicht gefallen, er ließ sich nicht gerne was vorschreiben, und von Schuldig schon gar nicht. Aya war eine stolze, unabhängige Person, die es auch so schon nicht mochte herumkommandiert zu werden. Also würde er von jemandem, dem er nun wirklich nicht gehorchen musste, ganz sicher keine Befehle entgegen nehmen…

Schuldig seufzte leise und sah dann auf das verschwitzte gerötete Gesicht des Tänzers hinab.

‚Stolz'… und das obwohl Stolz eigentlich ein Fremdwort für den Jüngeren sein sollte, bei den Erniedrigungen, die er schon über sich ergehen hatte lassen müssen… dennoch hatte er sich das bewahrt. Ob das nur Teil seiner Fassade war, konnte Schuldig nicht genau sagen, aber der Rotschopf wirkte so. Stolz und ungebrochen, trotz der Gewalt, die ihm schon angetan worden war…

Der Telepath schüttelte die düsteren Gedanken ab und sah dann auf Aya hinab, der sich in diesem Moment an Schuldig drückte. Die blassen Lippen teilten sich und der Rotschopf stieß ein heiseres „Kalt…" aus, begann noch heftiger zu zittern. Der Telepath fluchte leise und löste dann einen Arm von Aya, um die Hand in den offenen Mantel des Jüngeren zu schieben. Er fuhr unter das Shirt, das Aya trug, und legte seine Hand auf den heißen Rücken des Tänzers, spürte Aya sich unter seiner Berührung verspannen. Er flüsterte ihm ein leises ‚Shh' ins Ohr, bevor er begann über die weiche Haut zu reiben und versuchte Aya ein bisschen aufzuwärmen. Tatsächlich schien es zu wirken, der Rotschopf entspannte sich langsam unter seiner Hand und drückte sich ihr entgegen, es schien ihm zu helfen. Schuldig selbst schwitzte schon fast, die Heizung wärmte das Auto ordentlich auf, er trug noch seinen Mantel und hatte Aya, der ziemlich warm war, auf dem Schoß sitzen… aber das machte nichts, Hauptsache dem Tänzer ging es ein bisschen besser…

Sie fuhren noch eine Weile durch die Straßen, Aya bewegte sich öfter mal unruhig auf Schuldigs Schoß und saß dann wieder eine Minute reglos da, doch er kam nie wirklich zu sich. Der Telepath hoffte, dass er erst aufwachte, wenn er ihn schon in seinem Bett hatte, mit Wadenwickeln… Dann würde er fiebersenkende Tabletten und Tee mit Zwieback bekommen, so wie seine Mutter es ihm früher immer gemacht hatte. Ihm war es danach meistens wieder besser gegangen, nach ein, zwei Tagen, und wenn es ihm half, dann würde es wahrscheinlich auch Aya helfen, selbst wenn es deutsche Hausmittelchen waren…

Schuldig verscheuchte die Gedanken an seine Mutter aus seinem Kopf und machte sich dann daran, die Gedächtnisse der beiden Männer zu verändern. Für das des Fahrers brauchte er nicht lange, aber das von dem Typen machte ihn heute krank. Jetzt konnte er dem Bastard Erinnerungen an Sex mit Aya verleihen, während dieser eine Grippe hatte… den Arsch hatte es natürlich nicht gestört, dass Aya Fieber hatte, er hatte trotzdem mit ihm schlafen wollen… Was für ein Saftsack, dass er sich einen Dreck um die Gesundheit des Rotschopfes scherte. Am Liebsten hätte Schuldig ihm ganz andere Erinnerungen eingepflanzt, und zwar um einiges schmerzhaftere, doch er wollte Aya keine Schwierigkeiten machen, deshalb ließ er es bleiben.

Als es schließlich zu seiner Befriedigung geklappt hatte, öffnete er seine zur besseren Konzentration geschlossenen Augen wieder und erkannte, dass sie fast bei seiner Wohnung angekommen waren. Er ließ den Fahrer in die Tiefgarage fahren und dort in seiner Parklücke halten, bevor er ihm befahl auszusteigen und ihm die Tür zu öffnen – das war bequemer und praktischer für ihn. Er zog Aya wieder sicher in seine Arme und stieg dann vorsichtig aus der Limousine, ließ den Fahrer die Tür schließen, um den Wagen herumgehen und sich wieder hinters Steuer setzen. Dann befahl er ihm loszufahren, wartete bis das Auto die Garage verlassen hatte und löschte dann die Erinnerung des Mannes an Aya und ihn selbst völlig, sodass sich der Typ fragte, was er mit seinem Wagen überhaupt hier machte.

Mit diesem Gedanken kappte Schuldig die Verbindung zu dem fremden Geist und wandte sich um, um mit Aya in den Armen zu den Aufzügen hinüber zu laufen. Der Kopf des Tänzers lag immernoch an seiner Schulter und wippte leicht bei jedem Schritt, den der Telepath machte. Aya drückte sich an Schuldig, seine blassen Hände verkrallten sich schwach in dem grünen Mantel, den der Ältere trug. Schuldig sah auf das blasse Gesicht hinab, Schweiß stand auf der Stirn des Rotschopfes und trotzdem zitterte er erbärmlich… Vielleicht hätte er vorhin schon seinen Mantel ausziehen und ihn Aya anziehen sollen… doch das war ihm nicht eingefallen… und jetzt lohnte es sich schon fast nicht mehr.

Der Telepath drückte umständlich auf den Knopf und war froh, als die Tür zum Lift sofort aufging, selbst wenn er heute nicht mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kam. Aya war zwar nicht schwer, das Tragen war nicht sein Problem, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Aya jetzt nur noch mehr fror, wo er aus dem überheizten Auto draußen war… Schnell betrat der Telepath den Aufzug und drückte dann erneut umständlich auf den Knopf mit der 22, seinem Stockwerk. Die beiden Türen schlossen sich und es ging aufwärts, doch dass sie ein Weilchen fahren mussten. War ja klar, bei 22 Etagen und diesem alten Aufzug…

Schuldigs Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sofort auf Aya, als dieser leise wimmerte, und sogleich sahen grüne Augen alarmiert zu ihm hinab. Der Telepath beobachtete den Jüngeren, doch er konnte nicht feststellen, was dem Rotschopf fehlte, außer dem, was Schuldig bereits vorher herausgefunden hatte.Trotzdem neigte der Telepath leicht seinen Kopf und flüsterte Aya leise: „Hey… ganz ruhig…" ins Ohr, rieb seine Wange sanft an den roten Haaren. Das schien ein wenig zu helfen, der Rotschopf beruhigte sich wieder in seinen Armen. Schuldig musste leicht lächeln, als er das sah. Es schien, als konnte ein bisschen Sanftheit doch etwas bei Aya bewirken… selbst wenn es ihn nur dazu brachte, sich zu entspannen, so schien das doch der richtige Weg zu sein. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass es nie klappen würde, wenn er versuchen würde Aya zu Dingen zu zwingen, doch so ganz hatte er sich auch nicht vorstellen können, dass der Rotschopf sich von Sanftheit so unheimlich beeindrucken lassen würde… oder zumindest seine Fassade nicht, doch mit der hatte Schuldig es meistens noch zu tun. Zugegeben, das hier war nicht die Fassade, Aya war nicht bei Bewusstsein also konnte er das auch nicht spielen, doch trotzdem… jetzt wusste er_,_ dass er so weiter kommen würde als damit, den Rotschopf einfach zu verführen versuchen zum Beispiel …

Das kurze ‚Bing', das im Aufzug erklang, als sie auf der 22. Etage ankamen, holte Schuldig wieder in die Realität zurück und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er mit dem Tänzer den Fahrstuhl verließ. Was dachte er da nun schon wieder? Im Moment würde gar nichts etwas bringen, ganz einfach weil Aya krank war und er sich erst einmal darum kümmern musste…

Schuldig lief mit Aya in den Armen den Flur entlang und trug den Rotschopf zu seiner Wohnungstür hinüber, wo er für einen Moment ratlos stehen blieb. Prima, und wie kam er jetzt am besten an seine Schlüssel dran? Die waren natürlich in seiner Manteltasche…

Nach einigem Hin- und Herüberlegen beugte sich Schuldig ein wenig widerwillig hinab und setzte Aya vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab, lehnte den schlaffen Körper gegen die Wand, damit der Rotschopf nicht umfiel. Den blassen Lippen entkam ein leises Stöhnen, woraufhin Schuldig neben dem Tänzer in die Hocke ging und ihm sanft durch die Haare strich, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er noch immer da war, bevor er in seinen Taschen nach dem Schlüssel kramte. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, richtete er sich rasch auf und öffnete die Tür zu seiner Wohnung, um sich danach wieder hinunterzubeugen und Aya in seine Arme zu ziehen. Er drückte den Körper des anderen sicher an sich und betrat seine Wohnung, der Tür gab er einen Tritt, nachdem er durch sie getreten war, sodass das Holz ins Schloss fiel.

In der Wohnung war es natürlich dunkel, doch Schuldig wohnte schon lange genug hier, um sich auch so zurechtzufinden. Er trug den Jüngeren vorsichtig durch den Vorraum und sein Wohnzimmer, bevor er nach rechts abbog und sein Schlafzimmer betrat. Dort lief er auf das Bett zu und legte Aya darauf ab, bevor er die kleine Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch anknipste und den Jüngeren ansah. Er legte die Stirn in Falten, als er in das Gesicht des anderen sah. Der Tänzer atmete unregelmäßig und Schweiß stand immernoch auf seiner Stirn, durchtränkte die langen Ponysträhnen und ließ sie an der blassen Haut kleben. Außerdem zitterte die schlanke Gestalt ziemlich, Aya fror eindeutig.

Schuldig streckte eine Hand aus und strich die feuchten Haare aus Ayas Gesicht, was sich diesen leicht verkrampfen ließ. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln verspannten sich, genauso wie der Rest seines schlanken Körpers, woraufhin der Ältere seine Hand wieder zurückzog. Wahrscheinlich machte der Rotschopf das instinktiv… vielleicht bekam er mit, dass er gerade auf ein Bett gelegt worden war, und damit hatte er ja bekanntlich genug schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht…

Der Telepath richtete sich wieder auf und strich sich dann selbst durch die Haare, überlegte, was er jetzt zuerst machen sollte. Er musste zusehen, dass das Fieber runter ging… Dazu musste er den Tänzer aufwärmen und vielleicht sogar dazu kriegen mal aufzuwachen, damit er ihm ein fiebersenkendes Mittel geben konnte. Und was zu trinken einflößen sollte er dem Rotschopf vielleicht irgendwann auch, ansonsten trocknete dieser ihm noch aus…

Er entschied sich schließlich dazu, erst einmal mit dem Aufwärmen anzufangen. Dazu ließ er Aya für ein paar Minuten allein auf dem Bett und ging zu seinem Schrank hinüber, wo er seine Decken für den Winter verstaut hatte. Noch war es nicht so kalt, dass er sie brauchen würde, doch Aya würde es bestimmt helfen.

Der Ältere kramte ein bisschen und fand dann schließlich auch seine Heizdecke, für die ganz kalten Tage. Oder für frierende, kranke Tänzer – wie man wollte. Diese Decke und noch zwei weitere Wolldecken trug er zum Bett hinüber und legte alles neben Aya ab, bevor er sich vorsichtig daran machte, dem Rotschopf dessen Mantel auszuziehen. Er rollte den Jüngeren ein wenig herum dabei, doch schließlich hatte er das Kleidungsstück vor dem Bett auf dem Boden liegen. Er hob es jedoch noch einmal auf und deckte den Tänzer damit zu, während er ihm die Schuhe auszog. Er wollte nicht, dass Aya noch mehr fror. Auch zog er dem Jungen die Socken aus und schob dann den Mantel von seinem Körper, um ihm die Hose zu öffnen. Er wollte Aya Wadenwickel machen, und dazu musste die Jeans weg. Den Pullover konnte der Jüngere anbehalten, aber seine Beine mussten für Wadenwickel schon frei sein.

Der Rotschopf verspannte sich erneut und japste leise auf, als er Schuldigs Hände seine Hose öffnen spürte, doch als der Telepath eine Hand ausstreckte und dem Jüngeren sanft über die Wange streichelte, beruhigte er sich wieder. Schuldig zog dem Rotschopf daraufhin flink seine Hose aus, griff dann schnell nach der Heizdecke und streifte sie über den schlanken Körper, bevor er den Stecker in die Steckdose steckte und die elektrische Decke einschaltete. Die anderen beiden Decken legte er noch über die erste und richtete sich dann auf. Das würde erst einmal reichen… hoffentlich…

Schuldig streifte sich nun selbst seinen Mantel ab und warf ihn über den Stuhl neben dem Bett, während er noch einmal überlegte. Vielleicht war es doch gar keine so gute Idee, Aya irgendwelche Arzneimittel zu geben… er hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine Droge der Junge intus hatte, und da war es vermutlich nicht so gut, ihm was starkes zu geben… außerdem wusste er nicht, ob Aya gegen sowas allergisch war, und wenn er es war, konnte das ganze ziemlich gefährlich werden. Vielleicht sollte er besser bis morgen damit warten, dem Rotschopf Arznei zu geben. Das war schon sicherer…

Also blieben ihm nur noch die Wadenwickel und den Jungen irgendwie zum Trinken zu bekommen… und durch die Nacht zu bringen. Irgendwie hatte er so im Gefühl, dass er nicht viel schlafen würde heute Nacht… doch das machte ihm nicht so viel aus. Er hatte morgen und übermorgen sowieso frei, also konnte er da wahrscheinlich ein bisschen Schlaf nachholen.Was tat man nicht alles für die Leute, die man liebte…?

Schuldig seufzte leise und wandte sich dann, nach einem letzten Blick auf Aya, ab, um ins Bad zu gehen. Er würde erst die Wadenwickel machen und danach Tee kochen, den er Aya dann irgendwie einflößen würde… das würde ein Spaß werden…

Er seufzte erneut, als er das Bad betrat, wo er das Licht anknipste und zwei seiner Handtücher mit kaltem Wasser durchtränkte,bevor er sich zwei trockene und ein Fieberthermometer aus dem Medizinschränkchen schnappte, das Licht wieder ausmachte und in sein Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte. 

Aya hatte sich nicht bewegt, doch er zitterte nicht mehr so stark wie vorher. Dafür stand umso mehr Schweiß auf seiner Stirn, aber das war nur gut so. Besser er schwitzte die ganzen Keime aus sich raus… oder verbrannte sie in sich drin. Dafür war das Fieber ja auch da, um die Keime zu vernichten. Auch sollte man deshalb Fieber nie sofort senken, denn es war eine der körpereigenen Verteidigungen gegen Krankheitskeime. Man durfte es nur nicht zu hoch werden lassen, sonst trocknete die betreffende Person aus.

Schuldig legte das Thermometer auf dem Nachttisch ab, setzte sich zu Aya auf die Bettkante und schlug die Decke über seinen Beinen zurück. Anschließend machte er sich geschickt daran, die schlanken, leicht muskulösen Beine mit den nassen, kalten Handtüchern zu umwickeln. Der Rotschopf zuckte bei der ersten Berührung heftig zusammen und japste ein schwaches „Kalt…", doch er kam trotzdem nicht richtig zu sich, sodass Schuldig seine Arbeit in Ruhe vollenden konnte. Als er die beiden Beine schließlich jeweils mit einem nassen und einem trockenen Handtuch umwickelt hatte, legte er die Decken wieder zurück, richtete sich auf und sah zu dem jüngeren Rotschopf hinab. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er sich hinabbeugte und Aya eine schweißdurchtränkte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Warum musste das passieren? Schuldig machte sich Sorgen um den anderen… was, wenn das Fieber nicht runter ging? Vielleicht hätte er Aya gleich zum Arzt bringen sollen… doch jetzt hatte er ihn hier… Er beschloss schließlich, erst mal bis zum nächsten Tag zu warten, und wenn es dem Tänzer dann noch nicht besser ging, würde er ihn zum Arzt bringen.

Der Telepath strich Aya noch einmal leicht über die Wange, bevor er sich abwandte und das Schlafzimmer wieder verließ, den Flur überquerte und schließlich seine Küche betrat. Er würde Tee für Aya kochen und jede Menge Honig rein kippen, das hatte bei ihm selbst immer geholfen. Nur Aya zum trinken zu kriegen würde schwierig werden, solange der Tänzer schlief… hoffentlich würde Schuldig ihn aufwecken können. Mit Telepathie konnte er schlecht arbeiten, es stand außer Frage den Rotschopf so zu wecken… also würde er es wohl auf die herkömmliche Methode versuchen müssen.

Der Rotschopf setzte das Wasser auf und goss es ein paar Minuten später in eine Kanne, in der auch schon zwei Beutel Kamillentee hingen. Er ließ den Tee ein paar weitere Minuten ziehen und fischte die Beutel dann wieder raus, warf sie weg und holte eine Tasse und den Honig aus seinem Küchenschrank. Er mochte Honig gerne, und zusammen mit Kamillentee schmeckte dieser richtig gut. Kamillentee schmeckte ihm sowieso gut, aber nur der echte, deutsche. Den hatte er immer im Haus, weil er ihn selbst öfters trank. Umso besser, jetzt hatte er etwas, das er Aya geben konnte.

Der Telepath gab ordentlich Honig in die Tasse und goss dann den Rest mit Tee auf, bevor er einen Löffel aus der Besteckschublade holte und schließlich mit Tasse, Löffel darin und Kanne die Küche wieder verließ. Er ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und stellte die Sachen auf dem Nachttisch ab, wobei er den Tänzer besorgt ansah. Aya schwitzte, er atmete unregelmäßig und seine Wangen waren ungesund rot, doch er zitterte nicht mehr. Schien so, als ob das Fieber jetzt nicht mehr stieg. Schuldig streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf die Stirn, die er erneut als ziemlich heiß vorfand. Der Telepath strich Aya tröstend über die Wange und setzte sich dann mit dem Gesicht Aya zugewandt auf die Bettkante, bevor er den Jüngeren leicht an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Aya, hey… bitte wach auf."

Als der Rotschopf nicht reagierte, rüttelte der Telepath noch einmal, und als die Reaktion erneut ausblieb, gab er dem Rotschopf einen leichten Klaps auf die Wange, während sein Blick immer besorgter wurde. Er hasste das, so hilflos zu sein, ohne seine Telepathie… aber da musste er jetzt durch, es ging nicht anders…

„Aya… komm schon, wach auf… du machst mir Angst."

Das tat es wirklich, er wurde langsam nervös. Warum reagierte der Junge gar nicht? Na gut, er hatte sich auch auf dem ganzen Weg hierher nicht viel bewegt, doch trotzdem… Schuldig gab dem Rotschopf noch einen Klaps auf die Wange, ein bisschen kräftiger dieses Mal, und war dann unendlich erleichtert, als der Tänzer leise wimmerte und schließlich seine Augen schwerfällig einen Spalt breit öffnete. Schuldig tat es Leid, dass er Aya hatte schlagen müssen, doch es war ja kaum anders gegangen…

Der Telepath rutschte ein wenig nach vorne und beugte sich dann über Aya, um ihm in die leicht geöffneten Augen blicken zu können. Sie waren glasig und unfokussiert, die Pupillen waren geweitet. Natürlich, ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass Aya Drogen verabreicht bekommen hatte… doch trotzdem sah Schuldig Verwirrung und leichte Angst in ihnen stehen. Wie er es geahnt hatte… Aya hatte ja nichts mehr mitbekommen, seitdem er auf der Straße zusammengebrochen war, und musste sich daher jetzt ziemlich wundern, warum er in einem Bett lag. Und noch wichtiger, dass Schuldig sich gerade über ihn beugte.

Der Ältere streckte eine Hand aus und strich Aya leicht über die Wange, fühlte wie sich der Tänzer unter seiner Berührung anspannte, woraufhin er die Hand sofort wieder wegnahm. Er wollte Aya beruhigen und ihn nicht verschrecken, hatte er doch vorher schon gemerkt, dass dem Rotschopf Berührungen meistens unangenehm waren. Was auf Ayas Nebenjob zurückzuführen war… da mussten einem Berührungen ja unangenehm sein, wenn man nur schlechtes damit verband… vor allem, wenn man noch nie gute Erfahrungen gemacht hatte… das wusste er bei Aya zwar nicht, aber irgendwie konnte er es sich nicht so recht vorstellen. Außerdem hatte Aya ihm ja schon einmal gesagt, dass er noch nie jemanden wirklich gewollt hatte, also hatte er wohl solche Erfahrungen noch nie gemacht. Allein dafür tat er Schuldig Leid…

Aber vorhin waren ihm seine Berührungen nicht unangenehm gewesen… vielleicht, weil Aya einfach nicht bei sich gewesen war… vielleicht war Aya unter der Maske, mit der er versuchte, seine Umwelt an sich abprallen zu lassen, wirklich völlig anders.

Schuldig lächelte dem Jüngeren beruhigend zu und rutschte dann noch ein bisschen in Richtung Nachttisch, um das Fieberthermometer erreichen zu können.

„Hi… Zum Glück bist du wieder wach, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

Die violetten Augen blickten ihn erschöpft an und fielen für einen Augenblick wieder zu, doch dann öffnete der Tänzer sie wieder ein wenig, ziemlich schwerfällig. Schuldig wusste, dass er nicht lange Zeit hatte, bis der Jüngere wieder einschlafen würde, und er musste diese Zeit nutzen. Er schnappte sich das Thermometer und schaltete es an, bevor er zu Aya aufblickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich an vieles erinnern kannst, deshalb sage ich dir, was passiert ist, okay? Du bist auf der Straße zusammengebrochen, Aya, deshalb habe ich dich hierher gebracht, weil ich nicht weiß, wo du wohnst. Das hier ist meine Wohnung. Du hast Fieber, das ist der Grund warum du dich wahrscheinlich ziemlich matt fühlst. Frierst du noch, Aya?", unterbrach er sich, um sich nach dem Zustand des Tänzers zu erkundigen. Der Telepath sah Aya genau an und nur deshalb entging ihm das leichte Kopfschütteln nicht. Das war gut, also stieg das Fieber im Moment wirklich nicht.

„Gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir kriegen das schon wieder hin, Aya. Ich hab dir Wadenwickel gemacht und jetzt messen wir Fieber, damit ich wenigstens weiß, wie hoch es ist. Ich kann dir noch keine Medikamente geben, weil ich nicht weiß, ob sich das mit der bescheuerten Droge verträgt, außerdem wäre das eh nicht so gut. Sag mal, bist du allergisch gegen Paracetamol? Denn dann müsste ich was anderes kaufen gehen, ich hab nur das."

Wieder sah er genau hin und bemerkte so abermals das leichte Kopfschütteln. Er nickte daraufhin und streckte die Hand mit dem Fieberthermometer in Richtung Aya aus.

„Okay, dann gebe ich dir das morgen, wenn du aufwachst. Und jetzt mach mal den Mund auf, wir messen das Fieber da."

Das war am Praktischsten und Schuldig konnte es selbst nirgendwo anders leiden. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Aya damit einverstanden wäre, wenn er ihm das Ding unter die Achsel oder gar in den Hintern schob… nein, im Mund war es noch am Besten.

Der Tänzer schien einen Moment lang zu zögern, doch dann öffnete er seine Lippen ein bisschen und ließ sich das Thermometer in den Mund schieben. Schuldig platzierte es und ließ es dann los, bevor er über Ayas Beine krabbelte und sich links neben dem Rotschopf auf die Matratze setzte. Er würde ihm gleich helfen, sich aufzusetzen, und das konnte er besser von hier aus machen.

Die violetten Augen waren ihm gefolgt und sahen ihn müde an, der schmale Körper hatte sich leicht verspannt, als Schuldig näher gekommen war. Der Telepath verfluchte die rücksichtslosen Kunden Ayas einmal mehr. Sie und nur sie waren daran schuld, dass der Tänzer Angst vor menschlicher Nähe und Berührung hatte… er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, verbannte die Gedanken wieder und sah Aya beruhigend an, welcher gerade das Thermometer in seinem Mund hin und her schob. Schuldig streckte daraufhin die Hand aus und hielt es fest.

„Behalt es da, Aya, unter der Zunge. Ich weiß, dass es nicht angenehm ist und auch nicht gerade toll schmeckt, aber wenn du es hin und her schiebst, stellt es die Temperatur nie fest."

Er war fast erleichtert, als die violetten Augen sich leicht zusammenzogen und Aya versuchte ihn finster anzustarren, was ihm jämmerlich misslang, aber trotzdem wusste der Telepath, dass Aya noch da war mit seinen Gedanken. Er schien nicht völlig klar zu denken, denn sonst hätte er vielleicht versucht sich zu wehren, weil er doch seine Schulden immernoch nicht beglichen hatte, doch so ließ er alles mehr oder weniger über sich ergehen.

In diesem Moment piepste das Thermometer und Schuldig zog es aus Ayas Mund, bevor er es ein wenig ins Licht der Nachttischlampe hielt, um die kleine Anzeige lesen zu können. 39,4… hm… nicht besonders beruhigend. Aber zumindest schwebte der Tänzer nicht in akuter Lebensgefahr… sollte es morgen jedoch immernoch so oder gar noch schlimmer sein, würde er den Rotschopf auf jeden Fall zum Arzt bringen.

Schuldig sah Aya an, nachdem er das Thermometer ausgeschaltet und neben sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte, und seufzte dann.

„39,4. Ist nicht so hoch, dass es gefährlich wäre, aber trotzdem nicht gerade toll."

Er streckte seine Hände aus und schob einen Arm unter Ayas Hals durch, um ihn um die schmalen Schultern zu legen, wobei er spürte, dass Aya sich wieder verkrampfte. Seine violetten Augen spiegelten das wieder, was Aya spürte, ein wenig Angst und Verwirrung. Schuldig blickte sein Sorgenkind beruhigend an und strich ihm dann die schweißnassen Ponysträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Keine Angst, ich will dir nur helfen dich aufzusetzen. Du musst was trinken, sonst trocknest du noch aus. Na komm, setz dich hin."

Er begann den Jüngeren aufzurichten, wobei er von Aya nicht sonderlich viel Hilfe bekam, doch als sie es schließlich geschafft hatten, musste der Telepath Aya festhalten, damit er nicht nach vorne überkippte. Der Rotschopf hing mehr in Schuldigs Arm, als dass er eigenständig darin saß, und er schien seinen Kopf nur schwer aufrecht halten zu können, sodass der Ältere sich beeilte nach der Teetasse zu greifen. Er setzte sie an die zum atmen leicht geöffneten Lippen und wartete dann, bis der Tänzer darauf reagierte. Er konnte die Tasse nicht einfach kippen, solange der Rotschopf nicht bereit war zu schlucken. Er würde ihm alles über die Brust schütten, deshalb wartete er lieber ein wenig.

Als Aya schließlich soweit schien, kippte der Telepath die Tasse ein bisschen und ließ dem Jüngeren ein bisschen Tee in den Mund laufen, bevor er stoppte und dem Rotschopf Zeit zum Schlucken gab. Als dieser die Flüssigkeit hinuntergebracht hatte, wiederholten sie das ganze solange, bis die Tasse leer war und Schuldig sie zurück auf den Nachttisch stellen konnte. Der Kopf des Jüngeren sank erschöpft auf Schuldigs Schulter, was diesen ein wenig überraschte, doch dann drückte er den Rotschopf leicht an sich, hob eine Hand, um dem Jüngeren mit dem Handrücken über die Wange zu streichen.

„Dir geht's morgen bestimmt wieder besser, Aya. Du bist müde, hm?"

Er sah und spürte den Rotschopf schwach nicken, und daraufhin lächelte er, bevor er den Rotschopf vorsichtig zurück auf die Matratze legte und dort wieder richtig zudeckte. Er blickte den Jüngeren sanft an und strich ihm dann erneut über die Wange.

„Dann schlaf ein bisschen. Ich denke, ich werde dich ab und zu wecken, um dir wieder was zu trinken zu geben, aber jetzt schlaf erst mal."

Violette Augen versuchten ihn erneut finster anzustarren. Warum wusste Schuldig nicht so ganz, doch er konnte es sich vorstellen. Schon wieder versuchte er Aya herumzukommandieren, und das missfiel dem Rotschopf anscheinend. Für einen Moment hielt er Blick, auch wenn es durch seine glasigen Augen die Wirkung verfehlte, doch dann fielen sie vor Erschöpfung schließlich zu und Ayas Atmung wurde tiefer, ein bisschen ruhiger und gleich darauf war er eingeschlafen, einfach so. Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. Der musste wirklich fertig gewesen sein… kein Wunder, bei 39,4 Fieber…

Der Telepath sah noch einen Moment auf den Schlafenden hinab und erhob sich dann vom Bett, um noch einmal kurz in die Küche zu gehen und dort eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser zu füllen, bevor er damit ins Bad ging, sich einen Waschlappen schnappte und alles zurück in sein Schlafzimmer trug, wo er die Schüssel auf den Nachttisch stellte. Er tauchte den Waschlappen in das kalte Wasser und drückte ihn aus, bevor er dem schlafenden Rotschopf sanft die Stirn abtupfte und ihm den Waschlappen danach auf den heißen Kopf legte. Das konnte auch helfen, oder es dem Kranken zumindest ein bisschen angenehmer machen.

Schuldig fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand durch die Haare, überlegte, wie er sich die Nacht organisieren sollte. Er würde sich wohl seinen Wecker alle paar Stunden stellen und dann aufstehen, um Aya ein bisschen was zu trinken zu geben, und vielleicht die Wadenwickel zu wechseln und den Waschlappen wieder nass zu machen. Er seufzte. Er würde definitiv nicht viel schlafen heute Nacht… aber Aya war wichtiger.

Der Telepath lief in Richtung seines Schrankes und fischte dort eine frische Boxershorts heraus, bevor er sich rasch umzog. Er schlief nur in Boxershorts zurzeit, alles andere war ihm zu warm. Seine Kleider ließ er einfach dort liegen und lief dann zu seinem Bett zurück, wobei seine Schritte allerdings immer langsamer wurden. Ach ja… da gab es jetzt ja ein Problem… wo sollte er schlafen? In seinem Bett lag Aya… eigentlich war das Bett groß genug für zwei, eher vielleicht für drei oder vier, aber trotzdem… irgendwie war ihm nicht so wohl dabei… Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Aya machen würde, wenn er ihn im selben Bett fand… oder besser, was er denken würde. Er wollte nicht, dass Aya dachte, er nutze diese Situation aus, denn das war gar nicht seine Absicht. Aber andererseits… der Tänzer war ohnmächtig und würde nicht aufwachen, außer wenn Schuldig ihn weckte. Deshalb war es doch eigentlich ganz sicher…

Nach einigem Hin und Her entschied er sich dann doch dafür, in seinem Bett zu schlafen, allerdings mit einer eigenen Decke und wirklich auf der anderen Seite der Matratze. So schlenderte der Telepath zu seinem Bett zurück und stellte den Wecker auf den anderen Nachttisch, bevor er sich in sein Bett legte, vorsichtig, um Aya nicht zu wecken, bevor er seine Decke über sich ausbreitete und sich noch einmal zu dem Rotschopf hinüberbeugte. Er lächelte in das schlafende, gerötete Gesicht und strich seinem Geliebten leicht über die Wange.

„Gute Nacht, Aya, und werde schnell wieder gesund. Es ist blöde, wenn du mich nicht wütend anblicken kannst…"

Er grinste leicht und legte sich dann zurück, bevor er sich den Wecker stellte und dann auf die Seite rollte, um die Augen zu schließen. Er hatte jetzt vier Stunden zum Schlafen, und diese würde er nutzen. Er würde so müde sein morgen…

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.

**Zurück zum letzten Teil**

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


	5. Chapter 5

Date of begin:  20.10.02

Date of end: ?

                                                           Dirrty Dancer

Autor: Cigamina

Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Pairings: Aya x Schuldig

Rating: NC – 17

Genre: yaoi, AU

Warnungen: lemon, prostitution

Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Schwarz gehören mir nicht, genauso wenig wie Ran und der Rest von Weiß. Auch Aya-chan nicht. Und das Lied ‚Dirrty' von Christina Aguilera auch nicht. Die Story hat ihren Titel von diesem Lied, also wundert euch nicht wegen der Schreibweise.

Summary: Schuldig sieht Aya in einem Club tanzen und prompt setzt sich der Gedanken in ihm fest, dass er den rothaarigen Stricher besitzen will. Durch eine List bekommt er die Chance, Aya näher kennen zu lernen, und macht dabei einige Entdeckungen, mit denen er nie im Leben gerechnet hätte…  

Widmungen: Der vierte Teil ist dem Concon und der Ayan gewidmet, weil die mir ziemlich geholfen haben! Danke noch mal, Mädels! Ohne euch hätte ich Chapter 4 niemals angefangen… 

Anmerkungen: Hm… mir fallen auf Anhieb keine ein… oder doch, es ist eine AU, also gilt wie immer: Situationen, Beziehungen und das Alter der einzelnen Personen haben sich geändert.

Story ist mir eingefallen, als ich zum hundertfünfzigsten Mal das Video zu ‚Dirrty' gesehen habe… welch ein Wunder…     

Lieder, die ich gehört habe, als ich diese Story geschrieben habe:

Christina Aguilera – Dirrty

Elisabeth the Musical – Die Schatten werden länger  (Meine Rettung… endlich wieder INSPIRATION!! Rudolph & Tod: I love you sooo much!!)

Eminem – Lose yourself

Eminem – Till I collapse

Guano Apes – Open your eyes (Diesem Lied habt ihr es zu verdanken, dass ich 'Dirrty Dancer' nach dem dritten Kapitel weiter geschrieben habe…)

Madonna – Die another day

Rammstein – Engel 

Sean Paul – Get busy

Feedback an:

/Telepathie/

direkte Gedanken

--

Schrilles Weckerklingeln riss Schuldig ein weiteres Mal aus dem Schlaf, doch mittlerweile war er es schon fast gewohnt. Er streckte seine Hand aus und stellte den Wecker ab, bevor er die Augen aufschlug und gähnte. Na ja, so müde wie noch vor einigen Stunden fühlte er sich nicht mehr, doch richtig ausgeschlafen war er natürlich auch nicht. Wie auch, nach so oft unterbrochenem Schlaf…

Der Grund dafür lag neben ihm im Bett und hatte sich durch den Wecker nicht stören lassen, nicht einmal gerührt hatte Aya sich. Dafür hatte er sich aber in der Nacht bewegt, er lag jetzt auf der Seite, mit dem Gesicht zu Schuldig. Seine Ponysträhnen hingen darin und Schuldig lächelte leicht, bevor er sich ein wenig zu dem Schlafenden hinüberbeugte und ihm die Haare wegstrich. Wobei ihm das Lächeln allerdings sofort wieder verging, denn als er Ayas Stirn berührte, fand er diese wieder als ziemlich heiß vor. Verdammt, so heiß war es das letzte Mal, als er aufgewacht war, nicht gewesen! So ein Mist… wurde anscheinend wirklich Zeit, dass er Aya eine Tablette gab…

Schuldig zog seine Hand zurück, setzte sich auf und schnappte sich dann seine Decke, um sie über den Jüngeren zu legen. Konnte ja nicht schaden… er wollte nicht, dass Aya zu allem Überfluss auch noch Schüttelfrost oder so etwas bekam.

Er stand schließlich vom Bett auf und ging um es herum zu seinem Nachttisch, wo er sich das Glas schnappte, mit dem er Aya vorhin Wasser eingeflößt hatte. Davon würde er noch ein bisschen holen, damit Aya die Tablette besser schlucken konnte. Er hatte gemerkt, dass es dem Rotschopf mit der Zeit sowieso immer schwerer gefallen war, zu schlucken, und hatte den Jüngeren gefragt, ob diesem sein Hals wehtat. Worauf die Antwort ein zögerliches Nicken gewesen war. Es schien ganz so, als habe sich Aya eine richtig saftige Erkältung, vielleicht sogar eine Grippe eingefangen. Der Arme… dann würde Schuldig ihn erst recht nicht weglassen, bevor Aya nicht ganz gesund war. Was diesem bestimmt nicht gefallen würde, aber das war ihm egal. Er war stärker als Aya und würde alles daran setzen, diesen hier in der Wohnung zu halten, egal, wie sehr dieser sich dagegen wehrte. Es war doch nur zu seinem Besten… Schuldig konnte ihn doch nicht einfach wieder gehen lassen, auf die Gefahr hin, dass Aya wieder zusammenbrach. Nein, da schlug er sich lieber mit einem mürrischen Aya herum, als dass er krank vor Sorge wurde, weil Aya allein irgendwo war, vielleicht nicht richtig aß oder/und schlief, sich wieder überanstrengte.

Der Telepath ging über den Flur zu seinem Bad hinüber und suchte im Medizinschränkchen nach den Paracetamol Tabletten, und als er sie gefunden hatte, füllte er kühles Leitungswasser in das Glas. Wenn einem der Hals wehtat, war es einfach angenehmer Hahnenwasser zu trinken als Wasser mit Kohlensäure, die im Hals dann ziemlich brannte. Und das konnte er Aya auch ersparen.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit fiel ihm auf, dass es schon wieder hell war. Es war ein bisschen komisch, er hatte Aya bei Tag noch nie gesehen… sie trafen sich ja nur nachts. Da hatte er keine Gelegenheit, ihn tagsüber zu sehen, sie waren beide beschäftigt. Aya mit seiner Schule und den Hausaufgaben und Schuldig mit seiner Arbeit… eigentlich Schade, man konnte am Tag auch viele schöne Dinge tun… und vor allem würden sie tagsüber keine Angst haben müssen, dass  jemand Aya erkannte und bei seinem Boss petzen ging. Da war es ja nichts verbotenes, was Aya tat. Davor hatte Schuldig zwar eigentlich auch gar keine große Angst, doch es war trotzdem möglich, dass es passierte. Und das war dann nicht so gut. Vielleicht würde dann sogar alles auffliegen und Aya seinen Job verlieren, den er so sehr zu brauchen schien… Schuldig wusste zwar immernoch nicht, wofür, aber er schien das Geld zu brauchen.

Der Telepath seufzte und schnappte sich dann Tabletten und Wasser, um damit wieder zurück in sein Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Vielleicht würde sich etwas ändern, wenn sie wirklich zusammen waren… wenn das jemals der Fall sein würde. Schon, Aya mochte ihn, doch das hieß ja noch nicht allzu viel. Er vertraute Schuldig ein bisschen, das hatte man in letzter Zeit und vor allem gestern gemerkt, sodass sich darauf ja aufbauen ließ. Wichtig war nur, dass Aya nicht dachte, der Telepath nutze ihn aus. Wenn er dachte, dass Schuldig ihn genauso behandeln würde, wie es seine Kunden getan hatten, war es aus. Dann würde es niemals etwas werden. Aya musste ihm vertrauen, akzeptieren, dass Schuldig anders war als die anderen. Musste verstehen, dass Schuldig ihn ganz wollte, nicht nur einen Teil von ihm. Dass er kein triebgesteuerter Bastard war, dem es Spaß machte, dem Rotschopf wehzutun, um seine eigene Befriedigung zu erlangen. Oder ihn einfach flachzulegen und dann auf nimmer Wiedersehen zu verschwinden.

Er erschauerte, als er daran dachte, was Aya schon alles hatte durchmachen müssen, zu was für Dingen er schon gezwungen worden war. Und das alles nur, weil er anscheinend Geld brauchte. Es machte Schuldig wütend, dass man sich jemandes finanzielle Schwäche so brutal zu Nutzen machen konnte, auf Kosten der Person. Wie Profit-geil musste man sein, um einen minderjährigen Jungen auf den Strich zu schicken, nur weil dieser dringend Geld brauchte? Wie konnte man sowas tun?

Über diese unbeantwortete Frage den Kopf schüttelnd ging der Telepath zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und lief zu seinem Bett zurück, in dem Aya immernoch schlief. Er hatte sich kaum bewegt in der Zwischenzeit, nur vielleicht ein bisschen zusammengerollt unter dem Deckenberg.

Schuldig ging zu ihm hinüber und stellte dort Glas und Tabletten ab, bevor er um das Bett herumging und sich darauf sinken ließ, zu Aya krabbelte. Neben ihm blieb er sitzen und blickte den blassen, immernoch schwitzenden Jungen an. Gut sah er wirklich nicht aus… so ein Mist, vor vier Stunden hatte er noch besser ausgesehen… jetzt waren seine Wangen wieder röter und als Schuldig erneut seine Stirn fühlte, kam sie ihm wirklich heißer vor als das letzte Mal, als er aufgestanden war. Aber es würde ihm hoffentlich bald besser gehen, wenn er erst einmal eine Tablette genommen hatte.

Der Telepath seufzte und streckte dann eine Hand aus, um die Wange des Schlafenden zu berühren, sie langsam zu streicheln. Er wollte sich bemerkbar machen und somit verhindern, dass Aya sich erschrak, wenn er ihn jetzt wecken würde.

Der Rotschopf reagierte wirklich auf seine Berührung, doch nicht unbedingt so positiv, wie Schuldig es sich erhofft hatte. Ayas Gesichtszüge spannten sich unter Schuldig Berührung an und ein heiseres Wimmern entfloh den trockenen Lippen, Aya drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Schuldig biss sich auf die Lippe, nahm seine Hand aber weg. Es war ihm unangenehm… wahrscheinlich machte er das unbewusst, immerhin lag er in einem Bett und eine zweite Person war bei ihm, das konnte in ihm ja keine positive Reaktion auslösen. Verdammt… er musste schon so viel gelitten haben, wenn er so empfindlich auf so wenig Kontakt reagierte…

Schuldig presste die Lippen zusammen und streckte seine Hand dann erneut aus, diesmal, um die roten Haare zu streicheln. Vielleicht war das ein bisschen besser… er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass so viele seiner rücklichtslosen Freier Aya durch die Haare strichen… viel eher ihn bei den Haaren packten und ihn zu demütigenden Dingen zwangen. Arschlöcher… nie wieder würde der Telepath zulassen, dass jemand Aya so etwas antat. Er hatte wirklich schon genug durchgemacht.

Zuerst verspannte sich Aya auch unter dieser Berührung, doch zumindest wimmerte er diesmal nicht. Und als Schuldig ihn weiterhin langsam streichelte, ihm sein Pony aus der Stirn strich oder einzelne Strähnen hinter seine Ohren, entspannte er sich sogar ein bisschen. Aha, das war also wirklich besser… gut zu wissen. Er würde wohl noch mehrmals mit einem schlafenden Aya konfrontiert werden, denn in dieser Verfassung konnte man wenig anderes machen als schlafen, und da war es gut, dass er etwas tun konnte, um Aya eventuell zu beruhigen und zu entspannen.

Der Telepath rann seine Finger noch ein paar Momente durch die weichen Haare des Jüngeren, bevor er ihn schließlich auch ansprach.

„Aya… hey Aya, hörst du mich?"

Er sprach den Jüngeren mehrmals an und zupfte ihn auch leicht an den Haaren, um den Rotschopf wach zu kriegen, und hatte schließlich auch Erfolg. Nach zwei, drei Minuten flatterten schließlich die Augenlider des Tänzers, ehe er seine violetten Augen müde, mühsam öffnete.

Schuldig zog seine Hand zurück und lächelte den Rotschopf leicht an, blickte ihm in die immernoch trüben Augen. Er wollte den Schrecken, den der Tänzer wahrscheinlich erleiden würde, wenn er ihn, halbnackt, wie ihm soeben siedendheiß einfiel, sah, möglichst gering halten, also versuchte er sofort freundlich und Vertrauen erweckend auszusehen. Noch ein Gedanke kreuzte seinen Verstand, als ihm einfiel, wie er Aya noch zeigen konnte, dass er bei Schuldig war und nicht irgendwo sonst, wo ihm Gefahr drohte.

„Guten Morgen, Aya… wie geht's dir?" 

Er würde einfach ein bisschen reden, damit Aya ihn an der Stimme erkennen konnte. Außerdem würde es den Tänzer hoffentlich davon abhalten, völlig falsche Schlüsse aus ihrer derzeitigen Situation zu ziehen. Es musste für Aya ja komisch aussehen… er war in einer völlig fremden Wohnung, der Mann, der ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit verwirrte, saß halbnackt neben ihm im Bett und er fühlte sich ziemlich krank… nahm Schuldig einfach mal an. Sicher wusste er es nicht, da er ja nicht in Ayas Kopf sehen konnte im Moment, aber er konnte es sich vorstellen… und diese Situation konnte man auch noch ganz anders deuten, vor allem, wenn man so verkappt dachte, wie Aya es tat.

Der Tänzer blickte Schuldig einige Momente lang reglos an, doch dann kam Leben in den geschwächten Körper. Aya verspannte sich und blickte Schuldig halb misstrauisch, halb ängstlich an, so gut er das mit seinen trüben Augen hinbekam. und fuhr mit dem Oberkörper hoch, um dann von Schuldig wegzurutschen. Jedoch kam er nicht weit, einmal weil der Kopf des Bettes im Weg war und zweitens, weil er wahrscheinlich ob der schnellen Bewegung seinen Kreislauf überbeansprucht hatte und dieser ihm den Dienst versagte. Er sackte leicht in sich zusammen und keuchte leise, blickte Schuldig nun mehr ängstlich als misstrauisch an. Schien, als fragte er sich, was mit ihm passiert sei… ob er noch davon ausging, dass es mit der Droge zusammenhing? Oder dass Schuldig ihm auch etwas gegeben hatte, während er ohnmächtig gewesen war? Oder erinnerte er sich an die Krankheit?

Diese Gedanken schossen Schuldig durch den Kopf, Gedanken, die er so nie gehabt hätte, war er doch Telepath. Doch ohne seine Kräfte fühlte er sich einmal mehr hilflos und machtlos… 

Schnell verscheuchte er die Gedanken, konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein aktuelles Problem, welches Aya, der sich offensichtlich verängstigt ans Bettende kauerte, relativ kraftlos, denn er zitterte am ganzen Körper, hieß. Oh Mist… da hatte jemand seine Erklärungsversuche letzte Nacht aber gar nicht so wirklich mitbekommen. Und es schien genau das einzutreten, was Schuldig befürchtet hatte: Aya verstand die Situation völlig falsch…

Der Telepath ließ den Rotschopf gewähren, hielt ihn in seinem Tun nicht auf. Er hatte so das Gefühl, dass Aya dann vielleicht in Panik geraten würde… im Moment fasste er den Tänzer lieber gar nicht an, das war sicherer. Stattdessen blickte er Aya direkt in die Augen, als er sprach.

„Aya… erinnerst du dich, was gestern Abend passiert ist? Dass ich etwas später gekommen bin? Das Auto? Unser Gespräch danach?"

Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn er Aya erst einmal etwas zum Nachdenken gab… so könnte der Rotschopf auch auf den Trichter kommen, dass zwischen gestern Zusammenbrechen auf der Straße und heute Morgen ja noch etwas gewesen sein musste, das er sich nur wieder in Erinnerung rufen musste. Wahrscheinlich war es der Einfluss der Droge, die das ganze Ereignis etwas verschwommen machte in Aya Kopf.

Der Tänzer blickte ihn immernoch ängstlich an, doch zumindest war zu dieser Emotion wieder das Aya-typische Misstrauen getreten, was Schuldig in diesem einen speziellen Fall sogar gerne sah und in Kauf nahm. Hieß, dass Aya wieder sicherer wurde in seinem Verhalten, wenn er nicht mehr davon ausging, dass er vor Schuldig einfach nur Angst haben musste, weil dieser Gott wusste was angestellt hatte.

Schließlich schien Aya sich Schuldigs Frage zu entsinnen und schüttelte daraufhin schwach den Kopf, woraufhin er sich ein kleines bisschen entspannte und gegen das Kopfteil zurücksinken ließ. Er war sichtlich schwach… der Telepath musste schnell etwas unternehmen. Aber zuerst musste er das klären, sonst würde sich Aya nicht von ihm anfassen lassen, und dass er sich zumindest von Schuldig aufhelfen ließ, wenn er irgendwo zusammenbrach, wenn er hier herumlief, war unabdingbar. Mit so wenig Vertrauen würden sie nicht weit kommen…

Der Telepath lächelte leicht und schob dann den Deckenberg ein bisschen zu Aya hin, zitterte dieser doch am ganzen Leib. Vielleicht vor Anstrengung oder vor Kälte, er vermochte es nicht zu sagen in dem Moment, doch sich warm zuzudecken war nie verkehrt. Für einen Moment, als Aya die Decken mit einer hastigen Bewegung zu sich zog, um nicht näher an Schuldig heran zu müssen als unbedingt nötig, erinnerte er sich fast sehnsüchtig an den anschmiegsamen Aya von letzter Nacht, den er hatte halten und streicheln, umsorgen dürfen, doch er rief sich sofort zur Ordnung. Es war schon besser, dass es mit dem Rotschopf anscheinend wieder bergauf ging… und mit etwas Geduld und verstrichener Zeit würde er Aya vielleicht bald genauso in den Armen halten dürfen, selbst wenn dieser nicht zu schwach war, um viel um sich herum mitzubekommen…

Er wartete noch einen Moment, bis Aya sich fast vollständig unter dem Deckenberg verkrochen hatte – vielleicht zum Schutz, gegen ihn, gegen Kälte? – bevor er begann, den vergangenen Abend noch einmal zu schildern.

„Also… du erinnerst dich noch daran, dass ich gestern Abend nicht pünktlich kam?"

Ein zögerliches Kopfnicken war die Antwort, zusammen mit leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Misstrauisch blickte der Rotschopf Schuldig an, welcher nur zu gut vorstellen konnte, weshalb Aya das tat…

„…wieso…?"

Ein wenig überrascht war Schuldig, als der Tänzer ihm die leise Frage stellte. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet… eher damit, dass Aya im Stillen sauer auf ihn war, weil er nicht rechtzeitig gekommen war. Wenn überhaupt so viel… der Rotschopf nahm es immernoch nicht als selbstverständlich hin, dass Schuldig ihn jeden Abend vor seinem Freier ‚rettete', doch das feine Stirnrunzeln bewies, dass Aya auch nicht damit, dass Schuldig nicht rechtzeitig auftauchen würde, gerechnet hatte. Wofür Schuldig sich gleich wieder ohrfeigen könnte, denn der Rotschopf hatte wirklich begonnen, ihm zu vertrauen… er musste das unbedingt klären.

Der Telepath lächelte ein wenig unsicher und strich sich eine lange Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr, seine Augen fest auf Ayas gerichtet.

„Ein Geschäftsessen zwischen unserem Schützling und einem seiner Anhänger, von dem ich übrigens erst gestern Nachmittag erfahren hatte, hat sich unheimlich in die Länge gezogen… und da konnte ich nicht früher weg. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Aya, ich wollte das wirklich nicht…"

Er hatte das starke Bedürfnis, seine eine Hand auszustrecken und durch die roten Haare zu streicheln, doch er hielt sich zurück. Der Rotschopf würde es wahrscheinlich missverstehen und zurückweichen, Angst und Misstrauen würden wieder in seine Augen treten – gerade das, was Schuldig nicht wollte. Außerdem schien es auch gar nicht nötig, seine Worte mit Handlung zu unterstreichen, denn das Stirnrunzeln auf dem blassen Gesicht löste sich langsam auf, zu Schuldigs Erleichterung. Das war ein gutes Zeichen… der Rotschopf schien ihm zu glauben.

„Ist schon gut…"

Der Telepath lächelte leicht und entspannte sich, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie verkrampft er eben da gesessen hatte… Ayas Reaktion war ihm wichtig gewesen, eindeutiger Weise. Er konnte es wirklich nicht leugnen, er fühlte viel mehr für den Tänzer als nur Verlangen… denn da wäre ihm die Reaktion nun fast egal gewesen.

„Danke, Aya."

Der angesprochene Rotschopf nickte erneut und heftete seinen Blick auf die Matratze zwischen ihnen, seine Wangen färbten sich rötlich, als er seine Worte über die Lippen brachte.

„Was… ist passiert? Ich… erinnere mich an… das Auto… Kiraguma… das Getränk… mir wurde schwindelig… und dann…?"

Aha, also kam der Filmriss erst dann, als dieser Bastard dem Rotschopf die Droge eingeflößt hatte. Hm… dann musste er den Rest wohl aufklären. Er blickte Aya sanft an, ließ seine Stimme ruhig klingen, legte keinerlei Wertung in seine Stimme. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Menschen, die sich einer Sache schämten, gerade auf diese sehr empfindlich reagierten, wenn sie darauf angesprochen wurde… und Ayas Prostitution war sicherlich eines dieser Dinge, er wäre sonst nicht rot geworden. Schuldig musste immer vorsichtig sein, wenn er auf diese anspielte oder sie direkt erwähnte, das hatte er schon gelernt.

„Du warst ungefähr seit zehn Minuten in dem Auto als ich kam… es ist nichts passiert, Aya."

Schuldig beobachtete den Rotschopf, während er das sagte, und fühlte einen leichten Stich im Herzen, als er mit ansehen musste, wie Aya den Kopf einzog und sich verspannte ob seiner Worte. So ein Mist… verdammt seien Takatori und seine ganze Sippe dafür, dass der Tänzer das wieder hatte mit sich machen lassen müssen. Zwar war nicht viel passiert, doch für Ayas Psyche war das ein herber Schlag gewesen. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, nicht mehr für Geld mit anderen Männern schlafen zu müssen, und wieder einem so ausgeliefert zu sein, musste sich für ihn furchtbar angefühlt haben.

Wieder wollte Schuldig Aya so gerne trösten, ihn einfach nur in den Arm nehmen, doch er ließ es bleiben. Er konnte sich Aya nicht so nähern… es lag an Aya, wieder einen Schritt auf Schuldig zuzumachen, um diesem zu zeigen, dass er dessen Nähe wollte. Alles andere wäre erzwungen, oder gar ein Akt der verqueren Dankbarkeit, die Aya auch mit ihren ‚Dates' äußerte. Er tat das, um Schuldig zu entlohnen, und er würde vielleicht auch seinen Körper dafür geben, sollte Schuldig es verlangen. Das wollte der Telepath aber nicht… ganz und gar nicht.

Schuldig blickte Aya an, welcher immernoch zwischen ihnen auf die Matratze starrte, und fuhr dann, genauso sanft wie zuvor, fort.

„Ich habe… Kiraguma, oder wie auch immer er heißen mag, und seinen Fahrer schlafen gelegt, bevor ich dich aus dem Auto geholt habe. Du warst geschwächt, einmal von der Grippe, die du offensichtlich hast, und von dem Zeug, das der Typ dir verabreicht hat. In dem Getränk war etwas drin, irgendeine Droge, die wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür ist, dass du dich an nichts erinnern kannst."

Sex-Rape-Drugs nannte man die, wenn Schuldig sich recht entsann. Verdammtes Zeug… also derjenige, der sich das ausgedacht hatte, war wohl ziemlich krank im Kopf gewesen. Wie unnötig, sich mit der Entwicklung von solchem Kram zu beschäftigen. Wem machte es denn schon Spaß, mit jemandem zu schlafen, der sich nicht rührte und es, so ganz nebenbei, auch eigentlich gar nicht wollte? Das konnten doch nur Kranke sein… richtig schön war Sex Schuldigs Ansicht nach nur genau dann, wenn sich alle Beteiligten wohl fühlten und Spaß an der Sache hatten. Und sich im Endeffekt auch daran erinnerten…

„Wir… hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit darüber, ob wir noch irgendwo hingehen können oder nicht, welche damit geendet hat, dass du vor Überanstrengung auf der Straße zusammengebrochen bist, Aya, und das Bewusstsein verloren hast. Ich habe dich mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Telepathie und somit der freundlichen Unterstützung des Fahrers der Limousine hierher zu mir gebracht. Ach ja, das hier ist übrigens meine Wohnung, wenn du es dir noch nicht gedacht hast."

Er untermalte die letzte Information mit einer schweifenden Bewegung seiner Hand, welcher Aya für einen kurzen Augenblick folgte bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf Schuldig richtete. Der Telepath lächelte leicht und kreuzte seine Beine unter sich, wirkte so ruhiger und aktionsfauler, das wusste er genau. Aus dieser Position heraus war es schwer, etwas zu tun, und Aya rechnete anscheinend mit etwas, so aufmerksam und misstrauisch, wie er Schuldig ansah. Dem wirkte er so entgegen, meinte er doch zu sehen, wie sich Aya ein kleines bisschen entspannte.

„Hier hab ich getan, was mir so eingefallen ist, um dein Fieber zu senken, doch wirklich viel geholfen hat es nicht… ich hab dir aber auch noch keine Tablette gegeben. Wegen der Droge, weißt du? Ich wollte nicht, dass sich da was nicht verträgt und es dir danach noch mieser geht… also wollte ich warten, bis du die Wirkung ausgeschlafen hast, und hab dich gerade geweckt, um dir die Tablette zu geben."

Jetzt deutete er auf den Nachttisch neben Aya, wo das Glas Wasser und die Tabletten immernoch friedlich lagen. Auch dorthin folgten ihm die violetten Augen, und zu Schuldigs Überraschung streckte Aya einen zittrigen Arm nach dem Glas Wasser aus. Schon voraussehend, dass Aya das Glas auf die Heizdecke fallen lassen würde, beugte er sich hinüber und half dem Rotschopf dabei, das volle Glas zu seinem Mund zu führen. Violette Augen funkelten ihn kurz an, doch der Rotschopf widersprach nicht.

Schuldig ließ den kranken Tänzer ein paar Schlucke nehmen, ehe er ihm das Glas wieder wegnahm. Beschwichtigend lächelte er den funkelnden Augen entgegen, während er nach den Tabletten griff.

„Du sollst noch die Tablette nehmen, ehe du es ganz austrinkst."

Natürlich hatte Aya Durst, mit Fieber hatte man immer Durst, aber trotzdem musste er das jetzt einnehmen. Da würde es ihm gleich besser gehen… Schuldig würde ihm auch noch ein Glas bringen, wenn er mehr Wasser brauchte.

Der Telepath drückte eine Tablette das der Plastikpalette und hielt sie Aya auf seiner dargebotenen Hand hin, woraufhin der Rotschopf sie ihm zögerlich von der Handfläche nahm. Er steckte sie sich in den Mund und streckte dann beide Hände nach dem Wasserglas aus, welches Schuldig ihm daraufhin in die Hände drückte. Mit beiden Händen würde der Tänzer es halten können, da war er sich recht sicher.

Aya schaffte es tatsächlich, er schluckte die Tablette und trank dann das ganze Glas aus, ehe er es absetzte und noch einen Blick darauf warf, ehe er Schuldig zögerlich anblickte. Der Telepath lächelte und nahm dem Jüngeren sanft das Glas aus der Hand, ehe er vom Bett aufstand.

„Moment, ich hole dir noch Wasser."

Er sah den Rotschopf leicht nicken und lächelte, als sich dieser wieder zurück auf das Bett sinken ließ und der Tür, durch die Schuldig auf den Flur trat, den Rücken zukehrte. Der Telepath ging ins Bad und füllte das Glas wieder auf, ehe er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer ging – wo er Ayas gleichmäßige, wenn auch etwas schwere Atemzüge hörte. Wieder musste er lächeln. Oh je, da war einer ziemlich fertig… na ja, schlafen war wahrscheinlich das Beste, was Aya jetzt tun konnte. Trinken konnte er das Wasser ja auch noch später, Schuldig würde es ihm einfach auf den Nachttisch stellen. Das tat er dann auch, ehe er sich streckte und sich mit einem Lächeln in seinem Schlafzimmer umsah. So… dann hatte er jetzt anscheinend ein bisschen Freizeit, solange, bis Aya wieder aufwachte. Und die würde er jetzt zuerst nutzen, um eine Dusche zu nehmen, denn diese hatte er bestimmt nötig.

Also ging der Telepath zu seinem Schrank hinüber und suchte sich einen Satz frische Klamotten zusammen, ehe er nach einem weiteren Blick in Ayas Richtung den Raum verließ und ins Badezimmer ging.

25 Minuten später verließ er dieses wieder, für die Welt nun präsentabel, wenn auch noch mit feuchten Haaren. Er föhnte sie nicht gerne, das nahm ihnen den ganzen Glanz… außerdem waren sie nass und/oder vom Föhn verstrubbelt mehr nur noch eine Angelegenheit für die Schere, aber bestimmt keine für die Bürste… trocken konnte man sie leicht kämmen, aber wehe sie waren nass oder verfilzt… das war dann immer mit Schmerzen verbunden.

Er lief zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, räumte nach einem Blick auf den immernoch schlafenden Aya seine Sachen auf und trat schließlich an sein bequemes Bett. Eingerollt hatte sich der Rotschopf unter den Decken, immernoch Schuldig den Rücken zuwendend, doch er schien ruhig zu schlafen. Das war gut, wenigstens hatte er keine Fieberträume oder ähnliches… beruhigt ging Schuldig um sein Bett herum und ließ sich auf ‚seiner' Seite nieder, um sich dort auszustrecken und ganz reflexartig nach seiner Fernbedienung für die Stereoanlage zu greifen. Er grinste dabei und drückte ohne hinzusehen auf den Power-Knopf. Ja, er war es anscheinend gewohnt, Musik zu hören, wenn er hier lag…

Nach wenigen Momenten erklang das ihm schon so vertraute Intro von „Dirrty", das er vorgestern Abend wohl zum Einschlafen gehört hatte. Er lächelte und verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf, sah vor seinen Augen schon fast den neben ihm schlafenden Tänzer über die Bühne tanzen, die helle Haut im Lichte schimmernd, die Silberreifen glitzernd…  die violetten, kalten Augen funkelnd, der schlanke Körper über alles andere im Raum strahlend. Ja… Schuldig mochte es, Aya beim Tanzen zuzusehen. Zwar waren andere, fremde Menschen im Raum, aber das Tanzen selbst sollte Aya nicht annähernd soviel ausmachen wie sein ‚Job' als Hure. …vielleicht würde er Aya eines Tages dazu bekommen, für Schuldig allein zu tanzen…

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich der Rotschopf neben ihm plötzlich bewegte und so Schuldigs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er blickte zu Aya hinüber, welcher zu seiner Überraschung unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und sich tiefer in seine Decken zu kuscheln schien. Schuldig runzelte die Stirn und griff nach seiner Fernbedienung, um das laufende Lied um einiges leiser zu stellen. Anscheinend bekam Aya selbst im Schlaf mit, wenn es lief… dieses Lied musste also doch eine größere Wirkung auf den Tänzer haben, als Schuldig angenommen hatte… und diese Wirkung war nicht unbedingt positiv. Aya hatte deutlich eine abwehrende Haltung eingenommen… vielleicht verknüpfte er unterbewusst das Lied mit dem Laden, in dem er tanzte, und damit seine Kunden… war gut möglich. Also sollte Schuldig das Lied entweder wirklich ganz leise machen oder besser gleich die CD wechseln… er entschied sich für die dritte Möglichkeit, nämlich die Stereoanlage ganz auszuschalten und wandte sich kurz Aya zu, um zu sehen, ob sich dieser wieder entspannen würde. Und tatsächlich, so langsam entkrampften sich die Muskeln im blassen Gesicht des Jüngeren, worüber Schuldig recht froh war. Er streckte zögerlich eine Hand aus und strich mit der Außenseite von zwei Fingern über Ayas warme Wangen und legte dem Rotschopf schließlich sanft die Handfläche auf die Stirn, um zu sehen, ob die Tablette anschlug. Was sie offensichtlich tat, zu Schuldig Erleichterung, denn Aya war schon um einiges weniger heiß als noch vor einer halben Stunde. Zufrieden damit zog Schuldig seine Hand zurück, nebenbei bemerkend, dass Aya sich nicht verspannt hatte, während er diesen berührt hatte, stand der Telepath von seinem Bett auf und ging hinüber zum Fernseher, um sich dort die Drücker zu holen und zu seinem Bett zurückzukehren. Dann würde er eben ein bisschen fernsehen, bis Aya wieder aufwachte… irgendwie musste er die Zeit ja totschlagen…

Er zappte eine ganze Weile ziemlich gelangweilt nur durch die Kanäle, blieb hier und wieder mal stehen, um etwas zu schauen, doch so richtig prickelnd war das alles nicht. Er erfuhr, dass, zu seiner Überraschung übrigens, George Clooney von den meisten für sexier gehalten wurde als Pierce Brosnan und alle beide als attraktiver galten als Tom Cruise… und der dann noch mal anziehender war als Johnny Depp… nun ja, seinen Geschmack traf das alles nicht. Und außerdem, wer kam denn auf die Idee, über solchen einen Blödsinn eine ganze Stunde lang zu berichten? Hatten die denn nichts besseres zu tun…? Wenn ja, dann ging es dem Land wohl besser, als es aussah…

Noch eine Weile zappte er hin und zurück, spürte praktisch, wie ihm seine Gehirnzellen abstarben, weil er doch tatsächlich in diesen Volksverdummer hineinguckte… doch, er hatte wirklich so seine Gründe, warum er generell kein Fernsehen schaute, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, regte sich Aya neben ihm plötzlich wieder. Sofort erwachte Schuldig aus seinem Wachkoma und setzte sich auf, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit voll auf den Tänzer, der offensichtlich gerade wieder wach wurde. Violette Augen öffneten sich schwerfällig, sodass der Rotschopf genau zu Schuldig hinüberblickte. Er schien ihn zuerst gar nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen, doch nach wenigen Momenten klärte sich der Blick des Jüngeren. Er erkannte Schuldig und schien sich auch an ihr vergangenes Gespräch zu erinnern, denn er verspannte sich nicht und zuckte auch nicht zurück, sondern blickte den Telepathen einfach nur an, ehe er schwerfällig versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

„Kann ich… ein Glas Wasser haben…?"

Seine Stimme klang heiser, und irgendwie so, als hätte er jetzt nicht mehr nur Fieber, sondern obendrein noch eine richtige Erkältung. Wie zur Bestätigung begann der Rotschopf zu husten, woraufhin er zurück auf die Matratze sank und erst einmal versuchte Luft zu bekommen während seines Hustenanfalles. In diesem Moment griff Schuldig ein. Er hatte sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten, um zu sehen, ob Aya wieder ein bisschen fitter war, doch jetzt hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er kniete sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung neben den zuckenden Aya und schob einen Arm unter dessen Schultern durch, um ihn mit einer umsichtigen Bewegung des Armes aufzusetzen. Schuldig stützte Ayas Oberkörper mit dem anderen Arm und begann umsichtig den Rücken des Jüngeren reiben, in der Hoffnung, dass es dem Rotschopf ein bisschen helfen würde.

Ob es tatsächlich half, oder ob es einfach von allein wieder aufhörte, das wusste Schuldig nicht, doch zumindest hielt der Hustenanfall nicht allzu lange an, sodass Aya nach wenigen Momenten tief Luft holend in Schuldigs Arm hing. Der Telepath blickte mitleidig auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt hinab und beugte sich vorsichtig nach vorne, um das Glas Wasser vom Nachttisch zu nehmen und dem Jüngeren hinzuhalten. Es wurde ihm aus den Händen genommen und Aya begann sofort zu trinken, leerte das Glas mit schnellen, großen Zügen. Das hatte er wahrscheinlich nötig… nicht nur unbedingt wegen der Temperatur, sondern auch wegen der wunden Kehle, die der Jüngere jetzt sicher hatte. Da würde Schuldig wohl noch mehr Medikamente geben müssen… Hustensaft zum Beispiel. Wobei er sich bei diesem eigentlich sicher war, keinen im Haus zu haben. Da würde er wohl noch welchen kaufen gehen müssen… aber zuerst würde er sich um Aya kümmern. Vielleicht hatte der Jüngere ja Hunger? Er dürfte sich mittlerweile etwas besser fühlen, aufgrund der Tablette, sodass er imstande sein sollte, etwas zu sich zu nehmen.

Der Telepath nahm dem Tänzer das leere Glas ab und stellte es zurück auf den Nachttisch, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, den Jüngeren weiterhin im Arm zu halten. Aya wehrte sich nicht dagegen und so würde er einfach gedankenverloren nicht daran denken, seine Position zu ändern. Solange es dem Tänzer nicht unangenehm schien, sprach nichts dagegen.

Schuldig lächelte und strich dem Rotschopf vorsichtig ein paar rote Strähnen aus der Stirn, woraufhin der angeschlagene Tänzer zu ihm aufsah. Der Telepath runzelte die Stirn, als er den merkwürdig verschlossenen Blick des Jüngeren wahrnahm. Was hatte er denn… mann, was gäbe er jetzt darum, in Aya hübschen Kopf sehen zu dürfen… er war zwar nicht völlig hilflos ohne Telepathie, doch er fühlte sich sehr eingeschränkt ohne sie…

Er wischte die Gedanken fort und konzentrierte sich auf Aya, der ihn schweigend anblickte, anscheinend darauf wartete, dass Schuldig etwas tat. Und diese Erwartung erfüllte Schuldig, indem er das Objekt seiner Liebe einfach ansprach.

„Möchtest du was essen, Aya? Du musst Hunger haben, immerhin hast du seit bald 24 Stunden nichts mehr gegessen…"

Das war ein bisschen übertrieben, aber trotzdem hatte Aya schon länger nichts mehr zwischen den Zähnen gehabt… wer wusste, ob er überhaupt regelmäßig aß…? So viel Zeit hatte er neben Job, ‚Nebenjob' und Schule dann auch wieder nicht.

Violette Augen blickten ihn noch wenige Momente verschlossen an, doch dann wurde sein Blick langsam, Spur weise weicher. Der Rotschopf wandte den Kopf nach vorne und nickte dann leicht, den Kopf dabei gesenkt. Eine Geste der Resignation, des Aufgebens… als hätte er gerade einen Kampf verloren. Kampf… mit sich selbst vielleicht?

Er wollte seine Telepathie einsetzen… doch das ging erst, wenn Aya wieder einigermaßen auf dem Damm war. Bei dem Tänzer wollte Schuldig absolut kein Risiko eingehen, bei anderen wäre er vielleicht nicht so schrecklich vorsichtig gewesen. Denn wahrscheinlich war Aya im Moment stabil genug, die gedankliche Invasion zu verkraften, doch dieses ‚wahrscheinlich' war nicht sicher genug bei Aya.

Schuldig lächelte und ließ den Rotschopf dann schweren Herzens los, vergewisserte sich, dass dieser auch ohne stützenden Arm sitzen blieb.

„Gut… was hättest du denn gerne? Besondere Wünsche? Vorlieben, Abneigungen?"

Er blickte den Rotschopf interessiert an, vielleicht würde er wieder etwas über den Jüngeren erfahren… so etwas bekam man eben nur raus, wenn man zusammen wohnte… und das taten sie im Moment, unfreiwillig zwar, aber das spielte ja keine Rolle.

Aya schwieg einige Momente lang, schien zu debattieren, ob er etwas sagen sollte oder nicht, und öffnete schließlich seinen Mund, um die Fragen doch zu beantworten und Schu zumindest eine Idee zu geben, was er kochen sollte.

„Ich… keine Tomaten… und kein Fleisch…"

Seine Stimme war rau, sie klang heiser in Schuldigs Ohren. Oh ja, definitiv Hustensaft, Halsbonbons und Tee… da würde er wirklich mal zur Apotheke müssen, aber zuerst wollte er Aya versorgt wissen. Er lächelte und nickte, hatte sich schon überlegt, was er dem Rotschopf vorsetzen würde.

„Okay… wie wär's mit Omelette und ner klaren Rinderkraftbrühe? Da ist weder das eine noch das andere drin."

Wie vermutet schien Aya mit den Gerichten wenig anfangen zu können, wie Schuldig aus dem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren schließen zu können glaubte. Er lächelte und winkte ab, ehe er sich auf seiner Matratze hinkniete, um kurz darauf aufzustehen.

„Macht nichts, wenn du das nicht kennst. Das ist leicht, warm und macht satt."

Und war noch dazu schnell gemacht. Schuldig war zwar nicht so der Fan davon, aber er wollte ja noch in die Apotheke, bevor diese wieder zumachte… er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange diese für gewöhnlich geöffnet hatten, doch er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass so gegen vier Zappenstreich sein würde… und deshalb wollte er möglichst vorher dahin, denn er wollte nicht, dass sich Aya noch einen weiteren Tag ohne Medikamente herumquälen musste.

Aya blickte noch einen Moment skeptisch drein, schien sich aber dann zu sagen, dass es auch schon egal war, ehe er sich zurück auf die Matratze sinken ließ, die Decken bis zu seinem Hals hochziehend. Der Telepath lächelte und ging um das Bett herum, um Aya von oben herab noch einmal anzusehen.

„Gut, ich gehe das mal schnell machen… ruh du dich noch ein bisschen aus, okay? Ich komme wieder, wenn das Essen fertig ist."

Der Tänzer nickte leicht und schloss seine müden, violetten Augen, scheinbar erschöpft von der geringen Anstrengung sich aufzusetzen und ein Glas Wasser zu trinken… es ging ihm noch lange nicht gut, das merkte man. Hoffentlich kam er trotzdem bald wieder auf die Beine… obwohl Schuldig den Jüngeren so die ganze Zeit um sich haben konnte…

Der Telepath lächelte und wandte sich schließlich ab, um in die Küche zu gehen und das versprochene Essen zuzubereiten, was wie erwartet ein relativ kurzer Prozess wurde. Bloß eine Viertelstunde später hatte der Rotschopf ihre Mahlzeit fertig und begann sie auf zwei Teller und in zwei Schüsseln zu verteilen. Er überlegte einen Moment, wo er Suppe und Ei wohl am besten servierte, und beschloss Aya dazu zu bewegen aufzustehen, um mit Schuldig in der Küche zu essen. Das was praktischer und einfacher, als dem Rotschopf alles ans Bett zu bringen. Außerdem konnte sich der Tänzer so ein bisschen bewegen, was mit dem mittlerweile wohl wirkenden fiebersenkenden Mittel kein großes Problem darstellen sollte. Nur zu sehr anstrengen sollte der Rotschopf sich nicht, denn das würde sein geschwächter Körper nicht durchhalten… geschweige denn eine ganze Stunde Herumgetanze… ach ja, das musste man ja auch noch regeln, fiel Schuldig gerade ein. Man musste im Club Bescheid sagen, dass Aya wohl heute kaum zur Arbeit kommen würde… Schuldig würde ihn nämlich nicht weglassen, da konnte der Tänzer toben und wüten solange er wollte. Ne, er sollte sich krank melden bis auf weiteres… und wenn der blöde Hirnie das nicht in seinen dicken Schädel bekam, dann würde Schuldig mit seiner Telepathie nachhelfen. Er traute dem elenden Zuhälter ohne weiteres zu, Aya trotz Krankheit zur Arbeit zu rufen… oh nein, so würde das nicht laufen. Der Rotschopf gehörte ins Bett und nicht auf eine Bühne, und in ersterem würde der Tänzer erst einmal bleiben, bis er sich wieder wesentlich besser fühlte.

So… und jetzt musste er das nur noch Aya beibringen… und dieser würde es wahrscheinlich noch viel weniger einsehen als der elende Zuhälter…

Schuldig seufzte, während er den Tisch deckte. Aya war ja so stur… so, wie er gestern darauf bestanden hatte, einfach so zu tun, als sei nichts, würde er auf jeden Fall am Abend arbeiten gehen wollen… so unvernünftig. Er sah einfach nicht ein, dass es viel mehr brachte, wenn er sich auskurierte und dann wieder voller Energie auf die Bühne zurückkehrte. Mal ehrlich, wer wollte denn schon einen schwachen, verschnupften Aya auf der Bühne herumwackeln sehen…? Und wenn er dann auch noch umkippte… Schuldig wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Nach getaner Arbeit und erneutem Seufzen verließ er seine Küche, um Aya zu holen. Welcher schon wieder schlief, womit Schuldig gerechnet hatte. Er war eben richtig krank… da verschlief man am besten den halben Tag, damit man von seinem eigenen Elend möglichst wenig mitbekam.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte sich der Telepath auf die Bettkante und sah für einige Momente auf das ruhige Gesicht des Jüngeren hinab. Friedlich sah er aus… auch der ungesunde Rotschimmer war weg, was bewies, dass das Mittel tatsächlich Wirkung zeigte. Gut, dann konnte Aya wirklich das kurze Stück in die Küche laufen.

Er streckte umsichtig seine Hand aus und strich dem Tänzer sanft über die Wange, merkend, dass der Rotschopf auch nicht mehr so warm war, suchte den schlafenden Rotschopf zu wecken, und hatte auch Erfolg damit. Der Jüngere schlug die Augen auf, woraufhin Schuldig seine Hand zurückzog und seine affektiven Gesten nur noch auf sein Lächeln beschränkte. Aya blickte ihn für einen Moment verschlossen an, blinzelte dann jedoch und ließ seine Miene wieder weicher werden, ehe er sich ächzend aufrichtete. Aha, klappte also schon besser, dachte Schuldig für sich, unter den positiven Bemerkungen abspeichernd, dass Aya sich mit seiner Berührung abgefunden zu haben schien. Der Rotschopf konnte sich alleine aufsetzen, ohne Hustenanfall dieses Mal. Stattdessen musste er niesen, woraufhin ihm Schuldig ein Kleenex aus der Box von seinem Nachtisch reichte. Die Erkältung rückte in greifbare Nähe… ja, definitiv Hustensaft und alles kaufen. Aber erst nach dem Essen, wenn er Aya versorgt wusste.

Der Telepath erhob sich, gab Aya so Platz, sich ebenfalls aus dem Bett zu hieven.

„So… Essen ist fertig. Ich hab's in der Küche, da ist es einfacher die Suppe zu essen als hier im Bett. Du kannst dir gerne eine Decke mitnehmen, wenn du sonst frierst, ja?"

Der Rotschopf schien einen Moment zu überlegen, doch dann nickte er, bevor er die Decken zurückschlug – und erst einmal perplex auf seine nackten Beine starrte. Um die Decken sofort wieder über sich zu schlagen und mit leicht geweiteten Augen zu Schuldig zu starren, welcher leicht die Stirn runzelte, ehe er dem verwirrten Rotschopf zu erklären begann, warum er keine Hose anhatte.

„Aya… ich hab dir gestern Nacht Wadenwickel gemacht, okay? Ich konnte nicht viel tun, um das Fieber zu senken, weil ich dir die Tablette noch nicht geben wollte, wegen der Drogen und so, also habe ich das gemacht… ich hab sie nur beim letzten Mal wecken wieder abgenommen, weil dein Fieber schon gesunken war."

Der Jüngere dachte für einen Moment darüber nach, schien es dem Telepathen jedoch zu glauben, denn er nickte leicht. Schuldig atmete auf und wandte sich dann ab, um nach der Hose des Tänzers zu greifen, die über der Sessellehne hing.

„Hier, wenn du willst, kannst du sie wieder anziehen."

Das schien der Rotschopf zu wollen, denn er streckte eine Hand nach dem Kleidungsstück aus, ehe er schwerfällig aufstand. Er schaffte es allein, was wohl auf die effiziente Wirkung des Paracetamols zurückzuführen war, doch die Hauptsache war, dass er sich wieder richtig bewegen konnte. Er brauchte ein bisschen, bis er in seine Hose geschlüpft war, da sein sonst so ausgeprägter Sinn für Balance gerade etwas betäubt schien… doch er schaffte es alleine, ehe er nach einer der warmen Wolldecken griff, um sie um seinen Körper zu wickeln. Schuldig lächelte leicht und machte eine Geste in Richtung der Tür, bedeutete Aya, durch sie zu gehen. Der Rotschopf ging nach kurzem Zögern vor und tapste ein wenig unbeholfen über den Flur, bis er wenige Momente später die Küche betrat.  Schuldig war ihm gefolgt und wies nun auf den gedeckten Tisch, damit Aya sich setzte. Was dieser auch vorsichtig tat, ehe er sich besah, was Schuldig da zusammen gebraut hatte.

Der Telepath lächelte und setzte sich Aya gegenüber, ehe er auf das Essen deutete, das vor Aya auf dem Tisch stand und dampfte.

„Bitte schön, bedien dich. Guten Appetit."

Damit begann er zu essen, mittlerweile selbst ziemlich hungrig. Er war es gewohnt, nicht zu frühstücken, doch dann brauchte er immer irgendetwas im Laufe des Vormittags… und das hatte er heute nicht bekommen. Normalerweise hätte er auf ein solches Essen verzichtet, da er es selbst nicht sonderlich mochte, doch in Notsituationen aß der Teufel Spinnen oder wie hieß der Spruch doch gleich…?

„Wie weit… ist es von hier aus… zum ‚Diamond's Night'?"

Schuldig wurde von Ayas Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, sodass ihm im ersten Moment nichts Intelligenteres einfiel als mit einem „Häh?" zu antworten. Er blickte sein Gegenüber verwirrt an, welches seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog und ihn recht unzufrieden anblickte, da Schuldig ihm anscheinend keine akkurate Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Wie weit muss ich heute Abend laufen, um zur Arbeit zu kommen?"

Der Telepath zog eine Augenbraue hoch und seufzte innerlich auf. Tja, darauf hatte er ja nur gewartet… aber gut, so musste er die Bombe nicht platzen lassen. Auf ins Gefecht, auf dass Aya am Ende am Boden lag und nicht er… Überzeugung ohne Telepathie… na dann viel Spaß.

„Du musst gar nicht laufen, weil du nicht zur Arbeit gehst."

Zumal er ihn eh fahren würde, denn zum Laufen war das viel zu weit… doch so, wie Aya ihn gerade anblickte, wäre das für ihn absolut kein Grund, der Arbeit fern zu bleiben. Der Tänzer hatte sein Besteck sinken lassen und die violetten Augen funkelten Schuldig drohend an; plötzlich wünschte sich der Telepath, dem Tänzer das fiebersenkende Mittel noch nicht gegeben zu haben…

„Bitte?"

Uh, das klang wirklich nicht so, als würde sich Aya einfach überzeugen lassen… prima, er sah den Sachverhalt wieder absolut nicht…

Der Telepath seufzte nun laut und beschloss, es mal mit Vernunft zu versuchen, wenigstens, um das mal probiert zu haben…

„Aya, du kannst unmöglich heute arbeiten gehen. Selbst wenn es nicht so weit wäre, ich würde dich mit dem Auto hinbringen… aber du würdest das Tanzen an sich nicht schaffen. Überleg doch mal, du kannst gerade so laufen wenn du Medikamente nimmst, Tanzen wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und –„

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe."

Seine Stimme klang eisig und so war auch seine Miene, eingefroren über versucht unterdrückter Wut. In ihm brodelte es, Schuldig konnte es förmlich spüren. Klasse… wie er es liebte, seine Telepathie nicht benutzen zu dürfen… er verstand Aya ja, er legte immer Wert darauf, dass man ihn alleine entscheiden und handeln ließ… aber diesmal ging das einfach nicht. Nicht, solange er solche Harakiri-Aktionen plante. Er konnte nicht gehen, Punkt, Ende, Aus. Und Schuldig würde nicht davon abweichen. Eher fesselte er Aya an die Heizung oder sonst wo hin…

Er blickte den aufgebrachten Tänzer stirnrunzelnd an und legte sein Besteck neben seinen Teller.

„Das will ich auch nicht, aber du willst ja nicht einsehen, dass es absolut nichts bringen würde, wenn du da heute Abend hinwankst. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es will keiner sehen, wie du auf der Bühne den Abgang machst. Ruf doch deinen Chef an und beantrage drei Tage Urlaub wegen Grippe und-"

„Den Teufel werde ich tun!"

Violette Augen beschossen den Telepathen förmlich mit Blitzen, sodass dieser sehr froh war, nicht Cyclops vor sich zu haben… denn dann wäre er jetzt Geschichte. Mausetot wie Sartre und Rousseau… woher er diese Namen auch immer gerade hatte… jedenfalls gefiel es ihm nicht, wie verbohrt der Rotschopf war. Er hatte sich jetzt darauf versteift, dass er Schuldig widersprechen wollte, und sah absolut keine Vernunft mehr. Und das verärgerte Schuldig schon ein wenig. Außerdem verletzte es ihn irgendwo… denn Aya sah in ihm wieder einen Gegenspieler in gewisser Art. In der letzten Zeit hatten sie zusammen auf einer Seite gegen andere gestanden, nämlich gegen die Freier, die sie zum Narren gehalten hatten. Und jetzt, da er sich in seiner Würde und Freiheit untergraben fühlte, ging Aya wieder dazu über, Schuldig als jemanden zu sehen, gegen den man sich wehren musste. Und das missfiel dem Telepathen gewaltig.

Mit festem Blick bedachte er Aya, sah ihm geradewegs in das wütende Gesicht, während er sich auf seinem Stuhl vorbeugte.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Aya. Wir können das Spiel wieder wie gestern spielen: Dann sage ich dir ‚Dann geh doch' und du gehst – und fällst nach drei Schritten um. Dasselbe würde wieder passieren, nur nicht nach drei Schritten, sondern genau dann, wenn das Fiebermittelchen aufhört zu wirken. Und dann ist da keiner im ‚Diamond's Night', der dich aufsammelt und versorgt. Wenn du Pech hast, fällt der nächste Bastard über dich her. Willst du das? Dann geh, Aya. Wenn du meinst, dass das irgendeinen Sinn hat, dann geh, da drüben ist die Tür."

Bei den letzten Worten deutete er in Richtung seiner Haustür, Aya immernoch fest ansehend. Wenn der Rotschopf so dämlich war, dann sollte er gehen. Schuldig würde ihn natürlich überwachen, aber das sagte er nicht. Er wollte ja, dass Aya blieb. Und es schien, als habe er irgendwo einen Punkt gemacht, denn der Rotschopf stand nicht sofort auf und rannte zur Tür, nein. Auch er starrte Schuldig in die Augen, immernoch wütend, aber nicht mehr so aufgebracht. Schon besser…

Schuldig wandte seinen Blick nicht ab sondern hielt ihn aufrecht.

„Schön. Dann rufst du nachher deinen Bastard-Zuhälter an und sagst ihm, dass er die nächsten Tage auf dich verzichten muss. Und sollte er dir die Auszeit verweigern, kümmere ich mich drum.", fügte er noch an, als Aya ihm ins Wort fallen wollte. Der Rotschopf sagte kein Wort, doch mit zusammengepressten Lippen nickte er schließlich, äußerst widerwillig. Schuldig sah das mit Erleichterung, änderte jedoch seine Miene nach außen nur minimal, ließ sie ein wenig weicher werden.

„Gut. Aya, hier geht es nicht darum, wer hier wem etwas vorschreibt. Ich bin auf deiner Seite, Aya, und kein Kunde, der dich zu irgendwelchen perversen Spielchen zwingen will. Ich habe nichts davon, dich dominieren zu wollen, deshalb sieh es als Ratschlag an und nicht als Befehl. Ich rate dir, dich drei Tage lang zu schonen, damit du danach wieder wie gewohnt auftreten kannst, nichts weiter. Du kannst das annehmen, oder du kannst gehen."

Würde er nicht tun, dessen war Schuldig sich sicher. Er war zu Aya durchgedrungen… gut, er arbeitete schon so lange mit Telepathie und war schon so oft in Ayas Geist gewesen, dass er ziemlich genau wusste, wie der Jüngere tickte, sodass seine Motive leicht zu erraten gewesen waren, aber trotzdem. Ohne nachzusehen…

Noch einen Moment blickte er Aya an, dann nahm er sein Besteck wieder auf und aß seine Portion weiter, beachtete Aya gar nicht weiter. Oder gab vor, das zu tun, denn aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er den Jüngeren trotzdem noch ein bisschen im Blick. Dieser schien gerade in Gedanken zu sein, denn er saß reglos da und starrte wahrscheinlich irgendwohin ins Nichts. Sein Essen jedenfalls rührte er die nächsten Minuten lang nicht an. Stille legte sich über sie beide, nur unterbrochen vom Geklapper des Geschirrs und Ayas von der Erkältung etwas schweren Atemzügen. Ein jähes Ende fand sie jedoch, als der Jüngere plötzlich wieder anfing zu husten. Schuldig sah sofort hoch und blickte sein Gegenüber besorgt an, schob dem Tänzer ein Glas Wasser vor die Nase, welches dieser schnell an sich nahm, und ein paar Schlucke der kühlen Flüssigkeit nahm. Das schien zu helfen, zu Schuldigs Erleichterung. Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, während er sein Geschirr zusammenräumte, um es besser tragen zu können.

„Dafür hole ich dir gleich was aus der Apotheke. Da ich auf sowas eher nicht vorbereitet bin, habe ich auch keinen Hustensaft oder so im Haus."

Er stand auf und räumte sein Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, die er besaß, obwohl es absolut keinen Sinn machte. Er lebte alleine, da brauchte man sowas nicht. Aber er war trotzdem zu faul zum Spülen. Er zahle die Miete für die Wohnung ja nicht…

„Warum tust du das alles?"

Die ungewohnter Weise voll Emotionen schwingende Stimme ließ Schuldig sich zu Aya umdrehen, ihn überrascht anstarren. Einmal, weil er Aya noch nie so hatte sprechen gehört, und zum zweiten, weil der Rotschopf ihm da eine höchst unangenehme Frage gestellt hatte. Tja… was sollte er da sagen? „Weil ich dich flachlegen will." Klar. Erstens war das so ziemlich die dümmste Antwort, die er geben konnte, und noch erschwerend kam hinzu, dass das gelogen wäre. Darum ging es doch schon lange nicht mehr… aber auch das konnte er dem Tänzer nicht sagen. Er würde es nicht verstehen… er würde keinen Unterschied machen zwischen „Ich will dich flachlegen.", und „Ich liebe dich.". Das wusste Schuldig, er war oft genug in Ayas Kopf gewesen, um das zu verstehen, selbst ohne in den Gedanken des Tänzers herumzuschnüffeln.

Allerdings… hatte er noch etwas in Ayas Kopf gemerkt… nein, diese Idee war total hirnverbrannt… das konnte er sofort wieder knicken, aber ganz schnell… doch… auf der anderen Seite… wenn er nicht irgendwann etwas tat, würde sich auch nie etwas verändern. Dass Aya etwas in diese Richtung unternehmen würde, war höchst unwahrscheinlich… also die Chancen standen gleich null. Es musste schon von ihm ausgehen… er wusste, dass Aya ihn keineswegs hasste, aber so viel wie Schuldig für Aya fühlte der Tänzer nicht. Wie sollte er auch…?

Der Telepath zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann überwand er seine Zweifel und ging auf Aya zu, welcher ihn mit ungewohnt offenen, zweifelnden, fragenden Augen ansah. Für einen Moment blickte er in die turbulenten, violetten Seen, ehe er sich hinabbeugte und dem perplexen Aya einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange gab. Die violetten Augen weiteten sich und der Rotschopf hob eine Hand zu seiner Wange, legte sie dorthin, wo Schuldig ihn eben geküsst hatte. Der Telepath sah den Rotschopf aus grünen, liebevollen Augen an, hoffte mit seinen Augen ausdrücken zu können, was er nicht direkt sagen konnte.

„Darum."

Noch ein kurzer Blick in Ayas Richtung, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ die Küche, um im Flur seinen Mantel überzustreifen und dann die Wohnung zu verlassen.

Draußen lehnte er sich an die Tür und schloss die Augen. Wenn das mal gut gegangen war… er brannte darauf, sich in Ayas Geist etwas umzusehen… doch er konnte nicht, der Tänzer war noch nicht stabil. Für einen Moment dachte Schuldig daran, seine Tür abzuschließen… wer wusste schon ohne Telepathie, was der Tänzer nun tun würde, ob der Kuss nicht eine Kurzschlussreaktion ausgelöst hatte… doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Aya würde nicht abhauen… er konnte einmal nicht, und zweitens… irgendwie… nein, er glaubte nicht, dass er das tun würde. Schuldig hatte ihn verwirrt… aber er war nicht gleich in Panik ausgebrochen. Das war gut… Schuldig wusste aus Ayas Geist, dass der Rotschopf fast nie mit Vorsicht und Sanftheit behandelt worden war. Sollte heißen, dass man ihn nur auf dieser Schiene kriegen konnte. Das würde den Unterschied ausmachen…denn Schuldig wusste, dass er sich von allen anderen positiv unterscheiden musste, damit sich Aya nicht wieder von ihm entfernte. Und einen ersten Schritt in diese Richtung hatte er gerade eben getan.

Hoffentlich hatte er es nicht in den falschen Hals bekommen… Schuldig stieß sich von seiner Haustür ab und eilte zum Treppenhaus hinüber. Das würde schneller gehen, und er wollte möglichst schnell wieder hier sein. Nur zur Sicherheit…

**Zurück zum letzten Teil**

**Weiter zum nächsten Teil**


End file.
